


Wiseman Messenger

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This story was adopted from CraftyWott and is also a co-op story between me and Twilight Master Emerald.





	1. Chapter 1

**A portal opens opens up and you see Atomsk stepping out.**

"**Welcome everyone to a new story called "Wiseman Messenger." I'm your host sonicthehedgehog240 and with me is my good buddy Twilight Master Emerald. Take a bow TME." Atomsk said before giving a spotlight to the portal.**

**TME steps from the portal with a grin on his face before he bows to the readers while the portal closed behind him.**

"**Yo everyone, and like Atomsk said, welcome to Wiseman Messenger, I hope everyone enjoys this story cause things are going to get really really freaked up with certain dreams." TME said before he chuckles.**

**Atomsk chuckles before looking at the readers.**

"**Yes indeed. But before we start, I want to personally thank CrafyWott for letting me adopt this story and I want to let her know that we'll this story proud." Atomsk said before looking at TME.**

"**Yeah, I personally don't know her but if Atomsk is okay with her then I am to." TME said while crossing his arms.**

"**Alright then. Since I'm don't have anything else to say, happy reading ya'll." Atomsk said before the scene switches towards the end of the "Red Throne" episode.**

Everyone rejoiced after Flame Princess took back the throne. They even cheered after what Cinnamon Bun said before he holds her hand.

Flame Princess smiles at him.

While everyone cheered at the two, no one noticed how hurt Finn is after hearing that.

He decides to leave since he doesn't want to be here any longer.

On his way back home and after he got out of the fire kingdom border, he was walking along the plains to his home… after a few minutes, he was at the treehouse… but to his surprise, he saw someone who was speaking to the water nymphs.

Finn wondered who this mysterious person is before he was close enough to ask this person...

"Uh...excuse me sir? Can I help you with something?" He asked which caused the mysterious person, now seen as a larger man, who turns to Finn with a smile on his face… his eyes were hidden from view thanks to the hat he wore which his what kind of species of humanoid he was, though he looked like an old man of sorts with white hair for a beard. **(Think of old Ben from star wars.)**

His outfit looked mainly like Urahara's from bleach, but the color scheme was different, for starts the hat, instead of white and green, was Green, black, and blue, in a patter.

His shirt and pants were green and black in color while the umbrella he held was pure blue in color.

"Hello Finn the Human… I was talking with these lovely ladies about you and your heroics." The man said with a sage like voice, but the grin on his face showed a youthful attitude which made the water nymphs giggle a bit while they watched. **(Think of Qui-gon from star wars.)**

Finn somehow put his head down before speaking.

"I not sure if I am a hero."

The Strange man hums before taking a thinking pose of sorts while he used what looked like a umbrella as a faux cane before he speaks.

"May I ask why you think that?... maybe because of this Flame princess or Flame Queen maybe?" The man asked with a grin on his face.

Finn was shocked when he heard that.

"H-How do you know about her?" Finn asked which caused the Man to grin more.

"For now… let's just say that I have my ways of getting info, I can explain more later in private since that is a serious matter." The man said while his grin stayed on his face.

Finn was a bit creeped out by that grin. The only grin he was used to was Marceline's.

"Uh...sure. Follow me then." Finn said before he was leading this Man inside the treefort but not before the man called back to the water Nymphs.

"Goodbye ladies, hope that suggestion help, call if you have any questions or if you just want to talk." The man said before jogging a bit to chase after Finn while the water Nymphs giggle before they went into their pond.

It wasn't much of walk since the water nymphs pond was next door to the treefort.

Finn opened the door before getting in so he can allow the Man to enter.

Said Man walked in but when he did, something fell on his shoulders before he and Finn heard a robot voice.

"Bmo chop!" The voice now recognized as Bmo said before tapping the side of the mans neck.

Before Bmo or Finn could say anything, the Man held where Bmo touched him and yells.

"AAAHHH!, YOU GOT ME!" The men yelled out before stumbling to one of the treasure piles and fell a bit to sit on one.

"T-Tell the water nymphs… I think… their beautiful…" The man said before slumping over a bit while his tongue hangs out while Bmo looks to its hand.

"Wow, my assassination attack worked, huh Finn?" Bmo said before it jumps off the Man's body.

Said human chuckled at this since he knows the Man is faking it.

"Yeah Bmo, it sure worked." Finn said before the mans body stirs and he stood up.

"Uhhhhh…." The man groaned out before he starts to walk like a zombie to Bmo.

"O-Oh no… he rose from the dead for revenge!" Bmo said before it ran into the treehouse while the man groans a bit more before he chuckles.

"Hehehe, think that was good acting?" The man said to Finn with the grin on his face again.

"Hehehe, yeah it was." Finn said before he noticed the hole in the treefort and forgot that Flame Princess made it.

"Awww man." He said before groaning.

The man looked to the hole before he spoke up with a wider grin on his face.

"Hehe, going for a new room or was it because of your ex busting down the wall." The man said with a wide grin on his face.

Finn was surprised again after hearing that.

"Seriously, how do you know that?" He asked the man.

"Before I explain… can you keep a secret?" The man asked with each word causing his face to get more and more serious… and since this guy normally had a grin… it was a bit surprising.

"Okay sure." Finn said while wondering what this Man has to say.

"Alright, but first, this is a secret that you will most likely take to your grave… there's no real reason to keep it but if you do tell… you'll have to face the consequences…. Think of this secret as even more important than a royal promise." The man said with one eye barely showing from under his hat which shown how serious he is.

Finn gulped before speaking.

"Yeah no problem. I can keep a secret."

"Alright, just remember that you were the one who asked… I am Wiseman for now, I'll tell you my real name another day, and my secret, is that I am a Wiseman Messenger, a being who can enter dreams to correct the errors people make in their lives before they do them, or to repair the damage already done." The man, currently known as Wiseman said to Finn with a serious look in his eye.

Finn felt like heard something like this before.

"Isn't that like how the Cosmic Owl does it?" Finn asked.

"Sorta, but unlike that lazy guy, we Wiseman are a bit more detailed with our job, I mean the guy hangs out with Prismo in a hot tub normally, I don't mind a little R&R, and I seem a little upbeat to you... but even I take this job seriously… if a Wiseman Messanger was around, then you and Phoebe wouldn't have broken up like you thought." Wiseman explained with a serious look on his face.

Finn was shocked after hearing.

"S-Seriously? Are there more of you? Also why are you here?" Finn questioned.

"Well… in order, A Wiseman is more like a Wizard of sorts but without the side effect of going insane, we train under the previous Wiseman to learn the trade, there are others but I'm the guy in charge of Ooo while others in other lands so were a pretty rare bunch… as for why I'm here." Wiseman said before pointing the umbrella at Finn.

"I came here to make an offer to you Finn… to train as a Wiseman Messanger." Wiseman said with a grin on his face while his serious eye still looked to Finn.

Finn was very surprised at the offer.

"But why me?" He asked which caused Wiseman to chuckle.

"Seriously?, you're the hero of Ooo and I've had my eye on you since you first fought the Lich, not anyone can resist his powers without some real mental willpower, granted I could have taken the guy but I figured the hero of Ooo needed some experience first." Wiseman said while giving his usual upbeat attitude at the end while his eye was hidden again.

Finn then put his head down.

"But what if I mess up? I already did that with FP."

Wiseman then bops Finn on the head with his umbrella a bit hard before speaking up.

"That's just it… you made the mistake… now tell me, did you learn from said mistake?" Wiseman asked with the grin still on his face.

"A little bit." Finn said which caused Wiseman to grin more.

"Will you make the same mistake again after learning from that *Little bit*?" Wiseman asked with another question while quoting the little bit part.

Finn shook his head at the Wiseman Messenger which made Wiseman chuckle.

"Then what is there to fear?, you learned from your mistakes and can only grow from it, so tell me… are you the hero of Ooo… or are you gonna turn into a coward?" Wiseman teased while his serious eye shows to Finn again.

Finn gave him a serious look before speaking.

"I'm no coward."

"Then will you take my training… or will you back out of it and let your fear rule you?" Wiseman asked with a grin on his face.

"I will never let my fear control me. I will accept your training...mentor." Finn said.

"Good… now I just have one thing to ask before we get started." Wiseman asked with a super serious on his face.

"What's that mentor?" Finn questioned which caused Wiseman to give Finn a comical grin.

"Do you have anything to eat?, I'm starving." Wiseman said while his stomach growled something fierce.

Finn chuckled at that before speaking.

"Yeah let me make something since I didn't eat as well." Finn said before he went to the kitchen and start cooking.

Wiseman however was still in the treasure area for a second before he coughed a few times into his hand, and when he pulled away to show a little blood on his hand.

"*sigh*, hope Finn's a fast learner." Wiseman said before he wiped his hand on a handkerchief he had before he climbs up the ladder and enters the living room to wait for Finn to finish cooking.

It took like 30 minutes before Finn called out to the Wiseman Messenger.

"It's ready!"

"Oh goody, mind telling me where the bathroom is first, I need to freshen up!" Wiseman called back with a grin on his face.

"Yeah it's about a few feet to your left!" Finn said.

"Thanks, be right there in a few minutes!" Wiseman called back before he enters to do his business.

A few minutes later he exits while wiping his hands on his pockets.

"Nothing like actual plumbing to get the appetite going...so what did you make?" Wiseman asked when he enters the kitchen.

Finn smiles before speaking.

"Why my famous spaghetti and meatballs." He said before preparing a plate for the Wiseman Messenger.

"Oh goody, smells tasty, though if it was famous, I'm pretty sure I would have heard about it before getting here." Wiseman said before giving Finn a teasing grin while he sat at the table.

"Hehehe, right. You like anything to drink?" Finn asked.

"Hmm… well anything would be good but I'm partial to tea, you got any?" Wiseman asked with a grin.

"Oh sure. I have plenty when PB comes to visit. Just hold on." Finn said before he went to make a pot of tea.

It took about 25 minutes before Finn carefully took the pot out. He waited a few extra minutes before pouring it in a cup.

"Milk or lemon?" Finn asked before the Wiseman pulled out a packet of some kind and pours some power into the tea.

"No worries, I got some sugar here, really helps the tea taste better." Wiseman said before he moved the cup a bit to help the powder dissolve before he drank the drink in one gulp.

"Phew!, you don't know how good tea tastes with the right item to go with it." Wiseman said with a humored filled tone.

Finn chuckled at the Wiseman's reaction before speaking.

"Yeah that's true." He said before sitting down and starts digging in which starts the time of Finn's training to be a Wiseman.

**4 years later….**

For Finn during the 4 year skip… was both brutal and enlightening for many reasons, some of which was during his training with Wiseman.

Finn is now 19 years old, he also wasn't the little kid that people saw him as in height and muscle, though he wasn't bulky, he was told that while building muscle is good, to much would slow him down in the long run.

Honestly, the main things Wiseman taught him where very few things, but the way it was taught would make him very proficient with those skills.

First off was his swordplay, like with Rattleballs, Wiseman seemed very good with a sword… so much so that Finn wasn't able to beat him until his third year, it caused the Wiseman to feel so much pride that he had created a new sword for Finn.

It looked like a simple wooden sword, but if you pulled it from the seath, then a deadly looking blade was seen, the blade was also funny looking but Wiseman told him that it was a Katana, an ancient style of sword that was rare to find, and it would allow easier deflecting of attacks thanks to the blades curved style.

Second was the ability to go into others dreams which would allow Finn to speak to others in their dreams and to show them the error of their ways… it took Finn two years of watching Wiseman before he allowed Finn to use the spell with supervision of course.

Finally he taught Finn how to use an odd magic that felt like he was pushing and pulling things from large distances, the heavier the object was, the harder it would be to move.

The main reason for these small selection of teachings was simple, Wiseman told him that they were the basics of becoming a Wiseman Messenger.

The Dream walk spell would allow Finn to go into dreams.

The pushing and pulling spell would allow Finn more diversity with his skills.

And the swordplay was self explanatory.

And the Wiseman had a grin on his face for the entire time of Finn's training.

Finn had endured the training while at the same time, he tried to keep that secret from his friends. He felt bad but knew it was for the best.

Jake, who moved out after a year to live with Lady, then moved back into the house during his third year of training with Lady in tow which caused a few close calls but Wiseman managed to smooth some things over with Jake who bunks with Finn again while Lady lays next to Jake after they got a bed for themselves.

Jake and Lady had to sell their old home when parts of it got damaged during the time that Jake took care of his kids.

For a few times over the years, Finn thought he heard coughing from Wiseman a few times, but Wiseman normally played it off as laughing and he normally added those odd packets to his tea while he played it off as Sugar.

Finn had a feeling that Wiseman was sick. Sometimes he would find tissue paper with some blood on it but Wiseman just told him that was doing his own training and had to clean some wounds every now and then when he pushed himself a bit too far but told Finn it was nothing.

Finn didn't believe him but chose not to keep digging in.

And it was during the end of Finn's fourth year of training… that it happened.

**Currently….**

It was the middle of the night in the treefort and Wiseman was resting on a bed that was pulled out for him many years ago in the living room, had easy access to the kitchen and bathroom so it wasn't the worst room in the house now when Finn patched the hole in the wall.

_'A guy could get used to this.' _Wiseman thought before he jolts when he felt a sinister presence… all the way in Finn's room which made him get a rare frown before he got up and went to check on his student.

When he got to the room, he made sure he was quiet before he peaks in to see the sleeping trio.

He then looks to Finn and his eyes narrow when he saw that Finn was having some kind of nightmare which caused Wiseman to sigh before he quickly exits the house and goes to the front yard.

He took a few moments to draw a complicated crest on the ground before he sat crossed legged and starts to meditate before things dimmed some… he then had his mind enters Finns to find out the issue that was plaguing him.

**Finn's dream**

_When Wiseman entered… he instantly knew that something was wrong before he starts running along a grassland like plain which represented Finn's mind before he found himself at the treefort._

_But instead of it being normal looking… it looked like it was covered with black thorns and blood red skeletons which made Wiseman frown again._

"_Alright… I don't know what's causing this… but you should know what I am already…. So come out of hiding since it's pointless." Wiseman said with his voice echoing across the plains._

"_**As you wish." **__Said a demonic voice before whoever spoke stepped out from the shadows._

_It looked like a cracked version of the Lich...parts of its body were missing and it looked like it was missing its left eye._

"_So….you're what's causing Finn's nightmares?" Wiseman asked while looking to the Lich, or whatever piece of the Lich this was._

"_**You catch on quick old timer." **__The Lich said with a dark grin._

"_And I guess talking things is out huh." Wiseman said with a grin...but he emitted a large amount if killing intent to the shade of the Lich._

_Suddenly the Lich started chuckling._

"_**Nice one. Now feel mine." **__The Lich said before unleashing his own amount of killing intent to the Wiseman._

_It caused Wisema to stumble before he grins to the Lich with a grin of all things._

"_You know...if this was years ago then I would planned things out since I didn't want Finn to notice….but…." Wiseman said before unleashing his full power while some blood poured from his mouth._

"_**Since I'm a dead man win or lose… I might as well go down in a blaze of glory!" **__Wiseman said when his killing intent matches the shade._

_The Lich chuckled before speaking._

"_**Very well then...I could use the work out." **__The Lich said before it lunges to the Wizeman._

_Wiseman grins before using the pulling power to latch onto the nearby dreamfort before he was pulled towards the lich at insane speed while he gripped his umbrella like a sword._

_He then drew his blade mid flight while he still has a insanely wide grin on his face._

_The Lich grins as well when it had his skeletal hand ready to strike._

_Wiseman surprisingly let go of his umbrella part of his his blade and in the next moment… the umbrella was destroyed while the Wiseman vanished._

"_**I taught Finn everything he knows…" **__Wiseman said from above the Lich._

_The Lich was surprised at it witnessed before it looked up to see a blinding light._

"_**But...I didn't teach him everything I know." **__Wiseman said before the light dims to reveal Wiseman with his blade drawn back… the blade was encased in light and darkness._

_Lich scoffed before speaking._

"_**Like it matters. He will still fall nonetheless. What makes him so different?"**__ It asked while time seemed to slow when the the Wisemans hat flew off while his grinning face was off screen… in full view of the Lich's view._

_The Lich was shocked at what it was seeing._

"_**It doesn't matter what I say…" **__Wiseman said before he used his power to pull him and the Lich together at insane speed again._

"_**SINCE I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME TO HELL!" **__Wiseman roars before his attack connects with the Lich with caused a blinding light while the Lich roars from the energy engulfing him which destroyed the thorns on the Dreamfort before light went into the window of Finn's room._

**Reality...**

Back in the real world.

Said human's eyes widen when he felt a disturbance.

"Master." Finn whispered before he shot out from his bed to check on the Wiseman.

He wasn't in his bed… In fact his blanket was tossed off the bed in a hurry.

"Master!" Finn called out before he started looking around while Jake and Lady came down with worried and tired look.

"Finn what the flip are you shouting for?" Jake asked while his vision clears.

"HE'S GONE JAKE!" Finn yelled while still looking for him while the scene went outside for a moment to show Wiseman who struggles to breath from what he did.

"*Cough*...*Cough*..." Wiseman coughed out while he had a thought.

"Last thing… I need to do." Wiseman thought while he heard Finn shouting before he mutters the dream spell one more time before his mind went to one other area… the fire kingdom… to be exact… the Fire Queen's room to show a dreaming Phoebe who was asleep before Wiseman enters her dreams.

**Phoebe's dream**

_Wiseman found himself in a dream version of the Fire kingdom before he walks towards the throne room after he enters the building._

_Wiseman sees said Fire monarch shortly after entering the room and he cleared his throat to get her attention which starts to turn into coughs again before he fell to one knee._

_Phoebe turns around and was shocked to see this mystery man in his condition._

"_Oh my Glob, sir! Are you okay?" She asked before she went to his side._

_Wiseman however waved her off by speaking up… but not without Phoebe seeing his bloody hand._

"_I'll… be fine soon… but you need to listen Phoebe…. It's about Finn." Wiseman said when he got a few breaths in._

_Phoebe surprised when he said her and Finn's name._

"_How do you my name? How do you know Finn? Is he okay?" She asked._

"_I… am a Wiseman Messenger…. Who is nearing the end of his life…. I trained Finn as an apprentice to succeed me and he'll be fine… but saddened by my end…. Listen… what happened with you and the Ice King years ago wasn't Finn's fault…*Cough*... it… was a remnant of the Lich that took root in him… and caused him to dream that dream….. Wisemen messengers…. Go into dreams…. And fix things before they go too far… t-try to remember i-if Finn told y-you about his first fight …. With the Lich…. H-he lost his charm against the Lich… which is s-suppose to protect his mind….*Cough*Cough*" The Wiseman said before he went into a heavy sounding coughing fit while blood slowly poured through his hand._

_Phoebe was shocked with this info._

'_So all this time Finn was a victim by the Lich?' She mentally questioned as she remembered Finn telling her about his fight with the Lich._

_Wiseman managed to get his bearings… but barely when his strength fades more before he spoke up._

"_L-Listen, Phoebe… you d-don't need to date F-Finn if you d-don't want to… but at least… give him a c-chance to redeem himself… he's grown a lot… a-and would surprise you." Wiseman said before he fell on his back._

_Phoebe was shocked at the scene before she went to the Wiseman's side and went to hold him._

"_Is there anything I can do?" She asked while Wiseman chuckles when his form starts to flicker._

"_T-Three things… one… t-tell him the Lich won't be an issue again f-for awhile… t-two…" Wiseman said while he struggles to keep his form._

"_Stop talking. You need help." Phoebe said with worry._

_Wiseman however ignored her to continue._

"_T-Two… tell… Finn… that I always… thought of him as a son..." Wiseman said while his life with Finn seemed to flash before his eyes._

_His first meeting, Finn's first training duel, Finn's first spell, even the first time Finn beat him in a fight… everything flashed by in an instant._

_Phoebe was crying when she heard that._

"_F-Finally… tell him…. That my name is…" Wiseman said before he struggles to grip Phoebe's shoulder and pulled himself up with his last burst of strength and whispered into her ear._

"_My name is…." Wiseman said before he whispered into Phoebe's ear._

_Phoebe looked at the Wiseman with more tears in her eyes._

"_I will do it." She said while Wiseman gave a weak grin before he starts to fall back while time slows when he said one last thing._

"_G..o...o..d." Wiseman said before he fades from Phoebe's dream with particles of light before he even hits the ground._

**Reality...**

Back in the real world.

Phoebe's eyes widen after from that dream...or was it?

For a moment… flowing out of her window and towards the grasslands… was familiar particles of light… the same one's from her dream before Wiseman vanished.

Phoebe was surprised when she saw the light.

"It was real?" She said before she remembered the Wiseman's last wishes regarding her ex, Finn.

It been years since they saw each other after taking back her throne. She hoped that he visited, so they can talk, but so far nothing. Now she felt bad after knowing that Finn was a victim.

Before anything else, she went to the top drawer of her nightstand before opening it. She reached her hand in before taking a certain object out. She opened her palm to look at said object.

It was the rock that they shared their first kiss with. No matter what Finn did, she could never let go of something precious to her.

Phoebe hold the rock to her chest before talking.

"Oh Finn. I'm so sorry. If only I knew." She said while crying a little.

"Even if you lost him, you still have everyone else...even me." She said before going back to bed while still holding the rock before going to sleep.

**Meanwhile...back at the treefort…**

Wiseman who was still cross legged opened his eyes… his vision was blurred… his spell faded from Phoebe and he could feel his strength fade from his body with his blood dripping from his mouth… it was only a matter of time now before he would die.

Then he hears Finn's voice calling to him.

"MASTER!" Finn said when he went to the Wiseman's side after he went outside to look with Jake and Lady in tow before holding him.

Wiseman couldn't even speak… that's how far his strength fell… but he knew that unless Finn knew he would never recover for a long time.

"..Ph…." Wiseman tries to say but his voice was too weak.

Finn didn't know what he was saying.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Dude, lean down!" Jake said while he cups an ear while Wiseman was grateful for Jake to say that right now.

Finn was really worried.

"Master what happen?" He asked while Jake got irritated before he shot his hand forward and moved Finn's head next to the Wiseman's mouth.

"Ph...oe...be...go...to...h..er." Wiseman weakly said before Jake lets go when Wiseman's mouth stops moving.

Finn was surprised that the Wiseman brought up his ex.

His eyes started getting watery when he sees his mentor no longer moving. His eyes shut tightly before he was a bout to call out.

But a moment later… Jake and Lady gasp which got Finn's attention which made him look up to see what they were looking at which caused him to freeze while tears start to run down his eyes.

A mist like substance from Wiseman's body and the light from the fire kingdom mixed together… which for a moment formed a glittering ghost like Image of Wiseman who gave Finn his iconic grin before he form starts to fade from view.

"Master." Finn said in a whisper before the ghost like image fades fully and the light fades into the sky.

Tears were streaming down Finn, Jake, and Lady's faces before it suddenly starts raining which seemed like the sky was crying because of the Wiseman's death.

Finn shut his eyes again before yelling to the sky again.

"MASTER!"

Finn's cry rang out across the field before the scene fades to black at the same time the cry fades.

**The scene fades back in to show TME and Atomsk talking to one another about the story.**

"**So how was the story to you so far?, was the Lich battle a bit rushed?" TME asked with crossed arms.**

"**Hmmm...Nah it looks fine to me. I mean this was WM's last stand and he went out with style." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, and he had enough strength to try and repair things with Phoebe and Finn, think things will get better?." TME said with a curious expression.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**To be honest, it all depends on them. I think they'll take things slow first before anything. Though I wonder what her reaction will be when she sees him after so many years?" Atomsk questioned.**

"**Well shock for one most likely at Finn's new look, then surprise if Finn really is more mature, though I wonder how Finn will react when Phoebe tells him everything that she learned from Wiseman." TME wondered out loud while taking a thinking pose.**

"**I guess they'll have to wait for the next chapter huh?" Atomsk asked with a grin.**

"**Yeah...but I'm sad that the Wiseman kicked the bucket already, he was a good guy." TME said while getting a bit sad for the Wiseman.**

"**Yeah me too." Atomsk said before wiping a tear away.**

"**At least Finn won't have to deal with the Lich for awhile right?" TME wondered while he remembered the episode with the portal.**

"**Oh definitely. But he's gonna need some serious training when it comes back." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah... And it might not be Billy the Lich possesses this time." TME cryptically said while chuckling evilly.**

**Atomsk now has a bad feeling after hearing that.**

"**Great now you made me worry." Atomsk said.**

"**Sorry Atomsk… But that evil moment is a secret...only one of us should get flamed… not both of us." TME said to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk waved his hand at TME.**

"**Nah man. If we get flamed...we're flamed together. It's one for all and all for one." Atomsk said.**

"**Maybe but I'm sure you would flame me for the idea I have… I'll be going to the dark side for this idea." TME said while he equipped a darth vader mask.**

"**Eh...doesn't matter to me. I got flame before. Some asshole cursed me out because of my "Event Horizon" parody fic. I was thinking of fixing it...but no time for that." Atomsk said.**

"**I see… well let's get out of this loop by letting me ask if you got anything to say before we end the outro." TME said.**

"**Uh...Nope nothing." Atomsk said.**

"**Really?, what about possible romance or romances for Finn?" TME said after he removed the vader helmet.**

"**Oh yeah right." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**As TME stated, there might a romance or more between Finn and three lucky ladies. But who will Finn pick?" Atomsk asked before chuckling**

"**Only the story can tell that right?" TME said with a grin.**

"**Indeed. Well everyone, hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'Wiseman Messenger". I hope you enjoyed it as well CraftyWott. See ya next time. Dueces." Atomsk said before the scene fades black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A portal opens up and you see Atomsk and TME sitting comfortably.**

"**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 2 of "Wiseman Messenger". I'm your host Atomsk and with me is my good buddy TME." Atomsk said before passing the spotlight to him.**

**TME chuckles before giving the readers a two finger salute.**

"**Yeah, sorry for the wait everyone but there other stories that we wanted to work on first but we managed to get back here, so again my apologies to any fan of WM so far." TME said while he bowed to the readers for a moment.**

"**Same goes to me since after hurricane Irma, I lost power and internet access. Hopefully everyone else is okay." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, hope everyone who lived near or at the hurricane area is safe, we would be able to write many chapters without your support… though we could but with no readers then what's the point of posting the stories." TME said before sweatdropping at the contradiction there.**

**Atomsk also sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**You said it."**

"**I also want to make a bit of a commercial for the story DDS or Dimensional Drifter School, it's on my account in FFN and AO3 but Atomsk and I wrote it together, unfortunately there is only one review for it so I'm hoping a few mentions of it here or there in the various intros and outros help get more viewers for it, anyway this chapter of Wiseman Messenger starts out right after the ending of the first chapter, this chapter is a sad one but will cause a lot of questions and answers… want to say anything before we get into it Atomsk?" TME said with a serious look on his face.**

"**Hmmm not really, but you want to split a pizza?" Atomsk asked before picking up the phone.**

"**Sure, I'll pay for the pizza if you pay for the extra stuff, fair enough?" TME while he showed some money to Atomsk.**

"**Sure, Pizzahut or Dominos?" Atomsk asked.**

**TME took a second to think before speaking up.**

"**They both have cheesy stuffed crust right?, either or can work if so." TME said with a slight shrug of his arms.**

"**Alright, Pizzahut it is." Atomsk said before dialing the phone.**

"**Alright, now while Atomsk handles the pizza issue, I want to remind others that this is a sad chapter so expect tears from some of the characters….now we go to the treefort right when Wiseman's spirit fades from Ooo and Finn calls out to his master." TME said with a serious expression while the scene shifts to the Treefort while it continues to rain.**

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn, Jake, Lady**

The scene fades in to show Finn crying while he held his master's body… not much time passed since Wiseman's spirit faded from view.

"Master." Finn said in low tone while crying.

Jake frowned while tears spilled from his own eyes, but he wiped them before he spoke up.

"Come on Finn… lets get him out of the rain… we can call PB to see if we can get a grave made." Jake said while he stretched an arm over and placed it on Finn's shoulder while he walked forward while Lady sniffed a bit while she cried as well.

Finn nods to Jake before picking up his master's body and bringing him inside the treefort.

However when he got through the door, he stumbled on a coin for a moment, not enough to worry about falling… but Wiseman's hat fell off which revealed a shocking sight since Wiseman practically had the hat equipped 24/7…. A human looking face with no physical mutations or cybernetic augmentations.

"My Glob." Finn said with a surprised look.

"What?" Jake said before he walked from behind Finn and his eyes went wide at what he saw followed by Lady who let out a gasp.

"Oh man…" Jake said for a lot of reasons.

"All this time, he was human." Finn said while still feeling surprised.

Jake managed to shake the shock off after a minute before he looked down, grabbed the hat and spoke up after placing the hat on Finn.

"Here, I think he would want you to keep it just like our dad gave me his hat, that ok?" Jake said while patting Finn on the back while the hat hid some of his face like it did for Wiseman.

Finn smiled at his brother before speaking.

"Thanks Jake."

"No prob, now you set Wiseman on the couch for now, I'll call PB." Jake said before shifting into stairs for Finn to walk up since it would be hard to climb the ladder with a body in his arms.

Finn nods to him before walking up the stairs before he got to the couch.

He placed Wiseman's body safely on the couch but didn't want to leave his side.

Jake noticed when he stretched himself up before he walked to the kitchen to call PB while Lady floats near Finn.

**In the kitchen…**

Jake pulled out his oversized cellphone before he hit the speed dial for Bubblegums emergency line which was under her regular contact before he waits for her to pick up, she rarely slept sometimes and hoped this was one of those times.

Luckily for Jake, the line was picked up.

"**Hello?" **Said a voice that obviously belong to Bubblegum.

"Hey PB… it's Jake, I… Got some bad news…" Jake said before he looked back into the living room to see how Finn was doing.

"**What's wrong Jake?" **Bubblegum asked with a worry tone in her voice.

"...First off… remember Wiseman?, Finn and I talked with you a few times about him after we found a few bloody napkins in the trash." Jake said with a sad tone.

Bubblegum did remember meeting him once or twice during the four years he stayed with Finn. She even blushed at that one memory when he was flirty with her.

"**Yes. I remember him, Jake. Is something wrong with him?" **She asked.

Jake sighed before he spoke up.

"He...died PB...we found him sitting in some kind of spell crest or something… you may think magic is nothing more then some odd science but how would you explain why we found him there?" Jake said while he asked her about the odd reason for Wiseman to be out of the house.

Bubblegum was confused about that before covering her mouth after hearing the bad news.

"**I don't know the answer for that Jake...but I'm sorry to hear about it. How's Finn feeling right now?" **She asked since she was more concern for her friend.

Jake took a moment to look again before speaking up.

"Hard to tell...we were there when he passed on, and he told Finn to go to FP for some reason… though that probably wasn't the most shocking thing we found out…" Jake said before he fell silent.

Bubblegum was confused as well before she asked Jake something.

"**What? What did you guys found out?" **She questioned.

"That Wiseman is….Human...or looks like one, I wanted to see if you can check and help make a grave for the guy… I'm sure Finn would appreciate it." Jake said while he waits for a reaction.

Bubblegum was shocked after hearing that.

"**I see. Well if you want to be sure, please bring me any of his bloodied tissues so I can run a DNA test. I'll make sure to handle the funeral arrangements."**

"Great… and one more thing, something fell out of Wiseman's sleeve when Finn picked him up...can you examine that as well… it looks like one of Wiseman's sugar packets he carries around." Jake said while he pulled out a pink packet from a formed pocket, he grabbed it After Finn passed him and didn't want to bug him right now.

Bubblegum was confused at the request before speaking.

"**Uh...sure. I'll take a look at it later after the funeral."**

"Alright, I'll get a bag and place the items in it, know how to keep a body from… getting worse…" Jake said since he didn't want Wiseman's body to deteriorate.

"**Hmmm…bring Wiseman's body to the Candy Hospital. I'll have Dr. Princess prep a table for him." **Bubblegum said.

"Alright PB, I'll let Finn know and we'll be there if you can call me about letting Dr. Princess know… wish me luck." Jake said before he got ready to hang up.

"**Good luck Jake." **Bubblegum said before hanging up.

Jake sighs before he put away his phone before he grabbed a bag from a cabinet and placed the small sugar? packet inside before grabbing another and went to a waste basket to find a few bloody tissues and placed it it the second bag to keep the packet in the other bag safe.

He pockets the items before he walked back into the living room to see how Finn was doing so far.

Said human stared at Wiseman's body while tears fell out of his eyes.

Lady pats his back to try and console him, but Jake cleared his throat to get finn's attention.

"Hey Finn… " Jake said before he fell silent.

Finn turned his head before looking at his brother.

"I talked with PB, and she's willing to help with the funeral, but we need to take Wiseman's body to Dr. Princess when PB calls for prep, I can take him myself if you don't want to." Jake said while he tries to consider how Finn felt.

Said human wiped a tear away before speaking.

"No Jake. I can do this."

"You sure?, I mean it's late at night and you might need rest, don't worry Finn, I'll make sure his body is safe, I mean he did a lot for you over the years and I've known how friendly he was, he even helped lady once and I owe him one." Jake said when he saw Finns tired red eyes.

Finn would have protested, but he knew Jake gave good points.

"You're right. I should probably sleep." He said.

"All right, I'll wait for PB to call so you head on to bed." Jake suggests to Finn.

Finn nods to him before he went to his room.

Jake scratched his head while he sighs before he looked to Lady with a serious look.

"You head to sleep as well...I'll be fine Lady." Jake said while Lady looked to Wiseman's before she nods and flew after Finn to sleep on her and Jake's bed while Jake walked to Wiseman's body before he spoke up.

"Don't worry dude… I'll make sure to try and cheer Finn up later." Jake said before he sat on a nearby sofa to wait for Bubblegum's call.

Only a few seconds after Jake said that, the phone in the treefort starts to ring.

Jake picks up the phone before he spoke up.

"Hello?" Jake asked to be sure that it was Bubblegum or Dr Princess.

"**Hello, Jake? This is Doctor Princess." **Doctor Princess said.

"Hey Dr. P, PB called right?... would it be OK if I bring in Wiseman now?" Jake asked to try and be mannered to the doctor.

"**Yes. The Princess has informed me of the tragedy that has happened, which I'm very sorry to hear. You can bring him to the hospital. Everything's ready for him." **Dr. Princess said.

Jake rubbed his eyes for a moment to help get the tiredness from them before he spoke up.

"Alright, and just to let you know, I somehow managed to convince Finn to go back to bed, and I had Lady go back as well so it's just me doing the drop off." Jake said while he looked to Wiseman's body and fell silent.

"**A wise decision Jake. Once you bring Wiseman in, We'll take care of everything else."** Dr. Princess said.

"Alright, and since it's raining now I'll ask PB if I can bunk in a guestroom after the drop of… Glob I feel like Finn lost a father figure somehow and I don't know what to say to help… I'm reminded of my parents cause of this…" Jake said while his body shuddered at the memory while he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"**It's okay Jake. I understand how you're feeling. I know that the Princess will let you stay for the night after everything that's happened." **Dr. Princess said in a caring tone.

Jake smiled a bit before he spoke up.

"I'll leave a note first with BMO and head out after, just listen out for giant footsteps cause I don't want to be out in the rain long." Jake said when he saw that the storm got stronger… thankfully it wasn't a knife storm.

"**I understand. I'll have some of my staff members look out for you and give you a signal." **Dr. Princess said which made Jake grin a bit before he got serious.

"Alright, I'm hanging up now, see you later." Jake said while he got ready to hang up.

"**See yeah." **said before hanging up.

Jake sighs before he pockets the phone.

He then stood up before he stretched his arms to grab a pen and paper before he took a bit to write a decent note before he looked around for BMO.

"Hey BMO… you there?" Jake called out in a low tone to keep from waking Finn and Lady.

Said robot came out of nowhere.

"Yes Jake. I'm here." BMO said which made Jake nod as the approached the little robot.

"Hey BMO, I need you to pass Finn and Lady this when they wake, I'll probably have to bunk at the candy kingdom after I drop off Wiseman's body since the storm is picking up." Jake explained when he looked outside with a slight frown.

BMO was confused.

"What's wrong with Wiseman?" it asked which made Jake freeze in shock while he tried to think of a way to explain this to BMO... Man Jake felt bad now…

"BMO...Wiseman… is dead…. He… won't wake up anymore." Jake tried to explain as best as he could to the innocent robot.

BMO was shocked when it heard that.

"W-What?...Are you sure he's not pretending, Jake?" it asked since he remembered those times that Wiseman pretends to be dead from his 'karate chops'.

Jake frowns while he wiped a few tears away.

"Yeah… I'm...sure… it seems he was sick or something and Finn, Lady and I found him outside in some weird spell circle that I never saw before, Finn might know what it was but I don't want to ask right now… but if you want another way for me to say it… he got a virus and was shut down beyond repair as a result." Jake said while he hoped BMO got the latter part.

Said robot understood before putting its head down in sadness.

Jake knelt down to BMO before holding the note to BMO.

"Listen BMO… I need you to pass this note to Finn and Lady later...want to say goodbye to Wiseman for now since it'll be awhile before we can see him again for the funeral." Jake said while waiting for BMO's response.

BMO just nods to Jake instead of replying because it was very sad about the Wiseman.

Jake nods before he picked the tiny robot up and brought it to Wiseman's side and set BMO on the table near Wiseman's body

"Goodbye Wiseman. You were BMO's best roommate. Besides Finn, Jake, Lady and Neptr." BMO said which caused Jake to chuckle while he stretched an arm up into Finn's room for a certain item.

"I'll say more at the funeral… but yeah, you did a lot for Finn man so I'll make a promise that I'll get you to the Candy kingdom safely." Jake said before he pulled his arm back to show that he got joshua's hat and equipped it with a small smile.

Jake then looked to BMO before he spoke up.

"We gotta go now BMO, I don't want Dr. P's staff to wait long out in this weather." Jake said while he wrapped his hand around Wiseman's body till it was cocooned safely.

"Okay. Be careful Jake." BMO said while still feeling sad.

Jake nods before he walked to the door and exits the house and into the storm with grit teeth, thankfully he found a Wizard who enchanted the hat to stay on unless he himself pulled it off, there was a repair one as well but the cost was worth it when his dad's hat protects his eyes from the rain.

**Ooo/ Grasslands/ Jake**

Jake had to steady himself before he starts to grow to larger and larger till he was barely bothered by the storm before he starts to walk while he looked to his giant hand for a moment while he remembered the day that he and Lady first met Wiseman...

**Flashback/ treefort/ Jake, Lady**

_Jake and Lady we're heading to The treefort to speak with Finn since they had something to ask him._

_However they saw to their shock that Finn was fighting some strange man and it looked like the man was winning when he tossed Finn over his shoulder after disarmingly him before the man spoke up._

"_Oh come on, we barely start and your already in trouble." The man said with a grin on his face while he held his sword in his hand which points to Finn's chest._

_Jake's eyes widen before yelling out…_

"_HANG ON BRO, I'M COMING!" He said before growing big and starts running towards the duo._

"_Huh?" The man said before he looked to Jake before he brought his sword up to block something yellow and large while the man flies away with wide eyes while the hat the man wore hid most of his features._

"_I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the man shouts before he crazed in the water nymph pool with a splash._

_Finn was shocked when he saw that Jake did that._

"_JAKE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Finn questioned before he went to check on his master._

_Lady was confused before she spoke up which was automatically translated by Jake but was still hard for Finn to get._

"_**We thought you were being attacked by that strange man with the sword." **__Lady said while she looked to Jake to translate for her._

"_Lady and I thought you were being attacked by that strange man with the sword." Jake said which made Finn stop in his tracks before looking at them._

"_He wasn't attacking me. He was just training me." Finn said before he resumed running to his master's side._

_Thankfully for Finn, the water nymphs help Wiseman to the edge on the other side before they heard him speaking up after he spat up quite a bit of water._

"_T-Thanks ladies… I-I owe you a first class dinner to… to…" Wiseman tried to say before he hit his chest before he coughed up a fish before he chuckled nervously when he popped it back into the water._

"_Sorry if that was a friend of yours." Wiseman said with a sweat drop before he pulled himself out of the pond._

_The water nymphs giggled after seeing that before Finn got to Wiseman's side._

"_Master are you okay?" He asked with a worry look._

_Wiseman took a moment to move his body which made loud crack before he sigh in relief._

"_Now I am, and aside the first class flight and coughing up a fish, I'm great." Wiseman said with his ever present grin._

_Finn felt relieved before speaking._

"_Sorry about Jake. Apparently he and Lady thought you were attacking me and stuff." He said which caused Wiseman to full on laugh for a moment before he spoke._

"_Well considering I keep tossing you like a rag doll, it might as well have looked like I was attacking you." Wiseman said before he laughed again._

_Finn also chuckled at the scenario._

_Lady looked to Jake with confusion before she flew next to Finn and spoke up… but to the groups shock, Wiseman responds to her question._

"_No I'm not injured Lady, I blocked the attack and softened the fall into the water… though that Finn probably wasn't too happy." Wiseman said with a grin while two surprising things we're heard… one was that Wiseman knew Lady like he knew Finn but that could have been from Finn talking about her… but actually responding to Lady was definitely a surprise._

"_Whoa! How'd you know who Lady was?, and you speak Rainicorn?" Finn asked with a surprise look._

"_Yep, spent some time with a few rainicorns in the past and I learned the language as a pastime, for example…" Wiseman said before he cleared his throat before actually speaking like Lady for a moment which caused Lady to chuckle with a blush while Jake gave him a half lidded look._

"_Oh ha ha, very funny." Jake said when he knew what they we're talking about while Finn head was left out of the loop._

"_What are you guys talking about?" Said human asked._

"_Oh just wondering if Jake always jumps the gun before getting the full story." Wiseman said with another chuckle while lady giggles again._

_Finn chuckles as well before speaking._

"_Man, I wish I can speak rainicorn."_

"_Eh… I'll see if I can teach you after you finish your training, you'd be surprised what Jake keeps censored out when he translates for her." Wiseman said when he already put together the fact that Jake normally translates and had a grin on his face at the idea._

_Finn felt excited that he can finally learn how to understand rainicorn._

_Jake was a bit nervous after hearing that._

_That's when Finn asked this._

"_So what brings you and Lady out here Jake?" He questioned which caused Lady to speak up which… after a moment, Wiseman to raise his eyebrows._

"_Uhhh… they want to see if they can move in with you for now, their old home got damaged and they are waiting to see if any houses nearby come on sale." Wiseman said with a slightly surprised tone._

_Finn was surprised when he heard that._

"_Oh my Glob. I'm so sorry to hear that guys. Of course you can stay." He said which made Wiseman grin before he spoke up._

"_I'm cool with it as long as I don't get a first class flight every time I spar with Finn." Wiseman teased Jake before he and Lady chuckle._

_Jake felt bad for that before speaking._

"_Hehe...Sorry about that Mr...I'm sorry, what was your name?"_

"_Just call me Wiseman for now, Finn does that as well and he hasn't complained much." Wiseman said with a grin on his face._

_Finn nods to Jake which meant that it's true._

_Said dog shrugged before speaking._

"_Alright then. Put her there." He said before bringing his hand out for a hand shake._

_Wiseman grins before he surprised the group by grabbing Lady and placed her in Jake's arms._

"_Alright, I put her there but you could have asked for a handshake instead." Wiseman said before he laughed a few times at his joke while Lady giggles before she kissed Jake on the cheek and got out of his arms._

_Jake blushed at the kiss before chuckling at Wiseman's joke._

_Finn also laughed at what just happened before the scene went to the present while the group chuckles._

**Ooo/ Grasslands/ Jake**

Jake had to stop for a second to wipe his tears away before he continued onward while he remembered more…

How he helped Jake and Lady when they got in trouble…

How he taught Finn to fight…

To use magic without going insane…

The sword…

All in all, by the time the Candy kingdom was in sight, Jakes tears wouldn't stop flowing as he shrank bit by bit when he heads for the hospital.

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Hospital/ Jake**

When Jake got there he saw a group of people with umbrellas and a gurney that had a tarp on it before he approached them to see if Dr. Princess was among them.

Said Doctor sees Jake from a far before she signaled him with a flashlight.

When Jake saw that, he shrank down more and more before he was back to normal size when he got to the group except for an oversize hand which held Wiseman's body.

He placed the body gently on the gurney before speaking.

"Hope I didn't take too long."

Dr. Princess smiled a little before speaking up after her staff rolled the body in.

"No worries, I just got here a minute ago, want something warm from the break room?, my treat." Dr. Princess said while she held the umbrella over Jake a bit to shield him from the rain.

Jake smiled sadly before nodding to her which made Dr. Princess nod before she led Jake to the break room and had him sit in a chair.

"I'll get some cold medicine as well after I make some hot chocolate to help warm you up, I'll leave the guest room part to you." Dr. princess said before she starts to make some hot coco at the counter

"Thanks Dr.P." He said before putting his head in his hands while time went forward a bit before Dr. Princess passed Jake a mug which held the warm beverage.

"I'll be back with the cold medicine, just rest here for now before you call Bubblegum." Dr. Princess said before she exits the room which left Jake alone.

Said dog grabbed the mug before smelling the chocolate aroma with a sigh before he starts drinking it.

After waiting a bit and getting the cold medicine from Dr. Princess, Jake called PB with his phone again to see if a guest rooms available before he heard the phone ringing…

It was only a few seconds before the call was answered.

"**Hello?" **Said a voice belonging to Bubblegum.

"Hey PB, it's me Jake, I'm calling to let you know that I got Wiseman here safely…" Jake said before he fell silent while he looked into his hot cocoa for a bit.

"**Oh that's good to hear. How you feeling Jake?" **Bubblegum asked with a concerned tone which made Jake sigh.

"I've been better, but I'll live… anyway I got one more favor, can I bunk in a guest room at the castle?, the storms really picking up and I don't want to catch a cold or Finn might feel bad since I talked him into going to sleep earlier, I also brought a few tissues and the packet in a couple bags so I can just hand them to you real quick right?" Jake said while he took a moment to check the two items before pocketing them again.

"**Absolutely. Thank you Jake. And you don't have to ask. From where I'm seeing things, I would've ask you to stay myself. Just head to the Castle. I'll have Peppermint Butler prepare a room for you." **Bubblegum said.

"Thanks PB, I'll be there in a few after I finish this hot chocolate, Dr. Princess gave me some cold meds just in case." Jake said before he quietly sips the warm drink.

"**Of course. Just take your time." **Bubblegum said which made Jake chuckle for a moment.

"Yeah… I will, see you in a bit… bye." Jake said when he got ready to hang up.

"**Bye Jake." **Bubblegum said before hanging up.

Jake sighed before he slowly drank the cocoa before taking a couple pills just in case before he finished the drink off and went to tell Dr. Princess he was leaving after he found her after looking around a bit.

"Hi Jake. Was the cocoa and pills helpful?" Dr. Princess asked.

"Just took a couple pills and finished the drink off, I'll be heading to the castle to rest, thanks for the help… Finn would appreciate it if he was here." Jake said before he sighs for a moment.

Dr. Princess smiled before hugging him.

"It's okay Jake. I know he would appreciate it." She said.

Jake pats Dr. Princess on the back before stepping back a few steps.

"Thanks… I'll be going now." Jake said before he walked around Dr. Princess and out into the pouring rain.

Dr. Princess waved to Jake before she and the staff attend to Wiseman's body.

Meanwhile...

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Jake**

After a bit of walking, he entered the castle lobby before he looked for Peppermint Butler.

Said candy butler was walking by before noticing him.

"Ah, hello Jake. It's good that you came."

"Thanks… is PB around or is she busy right now?" Jake asked since he had one more thing to do before turning in.

"The Princess is in her lab waiting for you. I will escort you there before I take you to the guest room." Peppermint Butler said.

Jake nods before he follows Peppermint Butler to Bubblegum's lab.

It was only a few minutes till the duo reached the door to Bubblegum's lab.

Peppermint knocked on the door a few times before waiting for an answer.

"Enter, I have my hands full." Bubblegum said from the other side of the door.

Peppermint Butler acknowledges it before opening the door and leading Jake in.

Jake entered the room before he closed it and looked to PB to see that she was at one of her lab tables.

"Hey PB, what you working on?" Jake asked while he approved Bubblegum.

Said monarch turned around before giving Jake a kind smile.

"Hello Jake, I just started planning funeral arrangements for Wiseman." Bubblegum said before she approached Jake before giving him a hug.

Jake returned the hug for a moment before he spoke up.

"I got the items PB, the tissues and the packet." Jake said before he brought out the bag with another bag in it which held the packet and kept the tissues from touching it.

Bubblegum nods to Jake before taking the items.

"Thanks Jake. I'll take a look at those later. How are you feeling?" She asked with a concern tone.

"Probably better than Finn, he looked up to Wiseman, but Wiseman saved Lady a few times and I owe him big time… *sigh*... I still don't get why he was out of the treefort in that circle." Jake said after he remembered a few times Wiseman helped Lady out of a jam.

Bubblegum was wondering about that as well before speaking.

"I don't know Jake. But he will be missed."

"Yeah… anyway I got the items here so I'll be heading to sleep now, good night PB and good luck on your end." Jake said before he turned to walk to the door.

"Good night Jake. Hope you have a good sleep." Bubblegum said.

Jake nods before he exits the room and closed the door before looking to Peppermint Butler.

"I'm done, can you show me the room Peppermint Butler?" Jake asked since he was beyond tired right now.

"Certainly Jake. Come and follow me then." The candy butler said before motioning Jake to follow him.

Jake did follow Peppermint butler to his room before looking to the candy butler.

"Thanks for walking me hear, see you tomorrow Peppermint Butler." Jake said when he stopped at his door.

"My pleasure Jake. If you need anything, just call and I'll have a maid come here to help you." Peppermint Butler said which made Jake nod.

"Alright, thanks and can you tell PB I said thanks again, I may have said it, but I'm saying thanks for Finn as well… I don't think the next few days will be easy for him." Jake said before he entered and closed the door with a tired look on his face.

"I understand. Sleep well Jake." Peppermint Butler said before he left to attend Princess Bubblegum.

In the room…

Jake, after he closed the door, tossed his hat on the hat stand next to him and stretched himself on the bed and relaxed before he went to sleep with one final thought.

_'I… get that he might have been sick… but why outside in that circle... I'll ask Finn about that after the funeral.' _Jake thought before he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at the lab…

After Jake left, Princess Bubblegum separated the items that Jake brought before putting the bloody tissues in a machine for analysis.

While she waits for the results, she went back to continue with the plans for the funeral.

A few minute later, she heard knocking on the door before she heard Peppermint butler speaking up.

"Milady, may I enter?" Peppermint butler asked before waiting for Bubblegum's answer.

"Yes Peppermint, come in." The candy monarch replied before her butler entered.

"My apologies for interrupting you, But Jake wished to let me tell you that he thanks you, he said that was for Master Finn who most likely will not be in a decent state for the funeral." Peppermint butler said while he waits for the princess to respond.

Bubblegum sighed before speaking.

"I know. Considering the bond that Wiseman had with him, I can understand how's he feeling."

Peppermint butler was silent for a moment before looking at the screen.

"Is that the analysis Milady?" Peppermint butler said while he walked a bit closer.

Bubblegum looked at the screen before speaking.

"Hmmm...it's partial. But I don't know what's the other parts."

Peppermint butler then looked to the pink packet on the table before he raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a medicine packet?" Peppermint Butler said while he leaned in a bit to be sure.

Bubblegum was confused before looking at said packet.

"Medicine packet? Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Well, I saw a few guests in the past who has stuff like this and took it to keep up their appearance in the public eye, but it was really rare so I wasn't sure until now, but stuff like this is normally used to repress certain symptoms of normally incurable disease, mainly for the ones that cause extreme pain." Peppermint Butler said when he remembered a couple guests who had similar packets.

Bubblegum was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"Did you get a good look at these guests? Did they look...human?" Bubblegum asked with curiosity.

"Well, humanoid if I'm being technical, it was a few guests you had in the past while I served them a drink, said it was sugar or something, but they never returned after a few visits, as for the packet, it has a similar shape… does it have some kind of powder in it?" Peppermint Butler asked while he looked to the packet since he didn't want to be rude.

Bubblegum mentally facepalm herself as she did not remember that.

"May I check Princess?" Peppermint asked with a serious look on his face.

The candy monarch was a bit surprised at the seriousness before speaking.

"Yes Peppermint, you may. But be careful."

"No worries Milady." Peppermint Butler said before he carefully opened the packet and did see a powder like substance, he then gently stuck his pinky finger in and pulled it out to see that some was stuck to his pinky and licked it a bit before shuddering.

"*Shudder*, oh yes... Milady... this is not Sugar, I remember now that a guest left one of these packets behind and tried it a bit to see if it was sugar, it has the exact same taste as this stuff… I can't forget something like that even if I wanted to." Peppermint Butler said before he carefully closed the packet and set it on the table.

"I would ask Dr. Princess more since she might have some of this stuff for Patients who have worse conditions than the normal ones." Peppermint Butler suggests to Princess Bubblegum.

Bubblegum nods to the candy butler before speaking.

"Of course Peppermint. Go right ahead."

Peppermint Butler nods before he took the packet and placed some of the powder in a nearby bag before putting the leftover powder and the packet back on the table.

"If you'll excuse me Milady, I'll talk with Dr. Princess now." Peppermint Butler said before he walked to the door and exits.

Bubblegum brought her hands to her head before speaking.

"What were you hiding Wiseman? Are there more of you?" She questioned while the computer detailed more about Wiseman's blood while the scene went to Peppermint Butler when he got to Dr. Princess's office.

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Hospital/ Peppermint Butler**

Peppermint Butler walked to the office and knocked on the door before he waits for a response, Dr. Princess should be in her office right now since he asked the lobbyist and heard that Dr. Princess hadn't left yet.

"Come in."

Peppermint Butler enters the room after he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Hello Dr. Princess, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Peppermint Butler said while he looked to see what Dr. Princess was doing.

Said Doctor smiled at the candy butler before speaking.

"No not at all. Was there something you need?"

"Indeed, I have something of Wiseman's while the Princess analyzes his blood to see if he is human or not, tell me… do you recognize this?, I think this is a type of medicine."

Peppermint Butler said while he placed the bag on the desk.

Doctor Princess took a look at the bag before speaking.

"Hmmm...You're right. It is some type of medicine. Where did Wiseman get it?"

"It was one of Wiseman's, Jake brought it in, you'll have to ask the princess more details as to how he got it since Jake is sleeping right now, it was in a packet that looked like… it was in a self folding paper packet and I got some to see if you could identify it." Peppermint Butler said while he made a shape of the packet with a nearby pencil and paper, it looked like a small triangle of sorts.

"It was pink if it helps." Peppermint butler said before he slid the drawing to her.

Doctor Princess examined the drawing before speaking.

"Yes it does."

"Can you tell what kind of medicine it is then?" Peppermint Butler asked with a curious tone.

"Well this type of medicine was designed to help prevent any type of illness from spreading further till the patient got the procedure. But if Wiseman had it, then how come he couldn't come here to be treated?" Doctor Princess asked.

"Maybe it was an untreatable disease?, we may have smartest minds in Ooo here but I doubt you or Milady could cure or do everything right?, I mean no insult but is it possible?, he could have found out what the illness was and used the medication to suppress the pain." Peppermint butler said while he thought a bit.

Doctor Princess took a moment to think before speaking.

"You're right. And I know you meant no insult, Peppermint."

Peppermint butler nods before he spoke up.

"Know if this type is specialized for one illness or is it a general one?" Peppermint Butler asked while he waits for an answer.

Doctor Princess took another moment to think before speaking.

"Hmmm...I would say one."

"Know which illness this was used for then?" Peppermint butler asked with a serious look on his face.

Doctor Princess sighed before speaking.

"It depends on which, but I will say...cancer."

Peppermint's eyes widen a bit at that before responding.

"Cancer?... I don't think many candy citizens get that at all so could you remind me on what cancer is…" Peppermint butler said when he felt like he heard that word before but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well...cancer is a disease that was greatly known before the Mushroom War. A friend of mine once gave me this book that dates back before said war. It holds the names of any disease and symptoms. It even said what can be cured or not. But like you said, what Wiseman said can't be cured if he didn't try coming here." Doctor Princess said.

"Was the Cancer treatable?" Peppermint Butler asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Hmmm...In order to find out, I'll have to take a sample of Wiseman's blood. Are you or the princess planning to tell Finn or Jake about this?" Doctor Princess asked with a curious and concerned tone.

"...I'm sure the princess will tell them after she gets enough data... I'm just trying to find out what caused Wiseman's death so that I can report to the princess later." Peppermint Butler said with a serious look on his face.

Doctor Princess sighed before speaking.

"Okay. Just wait here so I can get a sample of Wiseman's blood before I can give you my analysis."

"Very well, I'll just sit here then." Peppermint Butler said before he sat on one of the spare chairs in the room.

Doctor Princess nods to him before she exits the room to see Wiseman's body.

A bit of time pass while Peppermint Butler moved around the room a bit to stretch his legs a bit before he hummed when he looked at Dr. Princess's desk.

When Dr. Princess came back in… she saw that Peppermint Butler was sitting in her chair while he read a book on the average candy citizen body.

Dr. Princess cleared her throat to get said candy butler's attention which caused Peppermint Butler to jolt before looking to Dr. Princess before he chuckled nervously before getting out of the chair.

"S-Sorry, got bored from waiting here and found a book to occupy my time." Peppermint butler said while he went back to his previous chair.

Dr. Princess shook her head with a smile before speaking.

"No worries. I got the results of Wiseman's blood work."

"Great, what did the results say?" Peppermint butler asked while he looked back to Dr. Princess who went back to her chair.

"Well...the cancer that Wiseman had was in his lungs." Doctor Princess said.

"I see…" Peppermint butler said with a slightly sad expression on his face.

"Yes indeed." Dr. Princess said with a sad voice as well.

"How severe was it?, was it just the lung cancer that ended his life or was it something else?, I overheard that Wiseman was outside of the treehouse in an odd spell circle from Jake when he talked about it with the Princess… don't you find that somewhat strange, even if he hid the cancer and could put up a tough front, I doubt Wiseman would just do something like that for no reason." Peppermint Butler said when he found some odd actions that Wiseman did.

"It is strange, yes. But after looking at his blood work, it shows that the cancer in his lungs were a bit too advanced to be cured. But that's not what killed him." Dr. Princess said.

"Huh?... it's… not?, then what did kill him?" Peppermint Butler said with a raised eyebrow since this was causing more questions then answers.

Dr. Princess took a moment to think before speaking.

"You said Jake mentioned of a spell circle. So maybe something magic based had happened when Wiseman was outside."

Peppermint took a moment to think before he had an idea.

"Maybe if it wasn't the cancer… but Wiseman himself… pushed his body too far and he couldn't take it… the reason is a mystery though since Jake didn't go into details about the spell itself… the only one who probably knows is Finn since he is… or was Wiseman's pupil." Peppermint Butler said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmmm...I guess you're right. But I'm not sure you should ask him after what he's going through." Dr. Princess said.

"Maybe, but I may have to look at the spell first to see if I can recognize it, I know a few people who owe me one so I may as well visit someone after looking at the spell." Peppermint Butler cryptically said said before he got up from the chair and bowed a bit to Dr. Princess.

"Thank you Dr. Princess, I'll let Milady know of your findings before I do a bit of investigating of my own." Peppermint Butler said before he turned to the door and heads towards it.

"Alright but if you plan to look at the body, try not to take too long since I need to make sure that Wiseman is ready." Dr. Princess said.

"No worries, I trust that if you found anything odd, you would have told me, I'll just give him my respects and head on out." Peppermint Butler said before he exits the room.

"Alright then." Dr. Princess said before going over some paperwork.

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Hospital/ Morgue/ Peppermint Butler**

Peppermint Butler enters the room after he got a few directions since he rarely enters here before looking for Wiseman's body.

He sees Wiseman's body on one of the tables with his hands on his chest. His hat was still absent from his head.

Peppermint Butler approached before he starts to chant when he was alone while he closed his eyes.

A moment later, he opened them and he walked towards the corner wall and crossed his eyes to enter Death's domain to get some answers since Death could answer much more than a simple investigation could.

**Death's domain/ Entrance area/ Peppermint Butler.**

When he entered, he saw that everything looked the same as usual before he approached the gatekeeper with no worries on his face.

Said gatekeeper brought his spear down in front of Peppermint Butler before speaking.

"**Halt. State your business."**

"I am hear to speak with Death fool, either tell him Peppermint Butler from the Candy kingdom is here to visit or I will move you by force." Peppermint Butler said before a cold feeling emits from him while his face turns a bit eerie which even made a chill go through already cold dead people around him.

The gatekeeper was now sweating bullets after hearing that.

"**M-My apologies Master Butler. P-Please enter. Just don't tell Death about this." **He said before lifting his spear up to allow Peppermint to enter.

Peppermint Butler just passed by with no word to be said before he walked to Death's main location past the river styx.

**Death's domain/ Death's home/ Peppermint Butler**

Peppermint Butler walked into the area before he looks around for Death, he even spoke up to see if he could get the deity's attention.

"Death, I need to speak with you, it's important." Peppermint Butler said before he starts to walk forward.

That's when he heard a familiar voice.

"_**Ask and you shall receive." **_Said a voice that obviously belong to Death before he appeared from under the pile of bones.

"Hello Death, it's been awhile, how are things in your domain?" Peppermint Butler said to the deity.

"_**Eh...the usual. But I love my job either way. What brings you here Peppermint?" **_Death asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A man who calls himself Wiseman died earlier, did his spirit already pass through here?" Peppermint Butler said while he looked to the deity.

"_**Actually yes. I can take you to him. Follow me." **_Death said before motioning him to follow him.

Peppermint butler was a bit surprised before he follows the deity.

It wasn't long till the duo reached a door.

Once Death opened it, he showed Peppermint Butler something that surprised him.

He saw Wiseman's ghost sitting at a table, and it looked like he was enjoying a party or something.

"What's going on?" Peppermint Butler asked while he looked to Death.

Said deity chuckled before responding.

"_**Hehehe, you see after he showed up, we got to talking and he's told a bunch of great stories of his."**_

"I see, and the party?" Peppermint Butler said when he saw a few skeletons wearing Butler and maid outfit as they serve a large group of ghosts.

"_**Oh that, I'm having a poker game with the Cosmic Owl and Hunson Abadeer. You're more than welcome to join us Peppermint." **_Death said.

"Maybe later, I need to speak with Wiseman first about a few things, I could stick around after for a round or two but I'll need to head back to the princess or she'll get suspicious." Peppermint Butler said with an amused tone at the poker game.

"_**Alright then. Yo Wiseman! My friend wants to talk to you." **_Death called out.

Wiseman, in ghost form, looked away from what he was doing before he got a bit surprised when he saw the candy Butler.

He looked back to Hudson and the Cosmic Owl before speaking up.

"**I'll be right back gentleman, and read em and weep." **Wiseman said with a slightly echoish tone while he flipped his cards to show that he had a royal flush.

Hudson and the Cosmic Owl groan in annoyance from that.

Peppermint Butler waited till Wiseman was in front of him.

"**You know, I thought something was strange about you, guess I should've figured out that you knew dark magic, would also explain why you're here while still alive… so… how is Finn doing?" **Wiseman said to get to the heart of the matter.

Peppermint Butler sighed before speaking.

"Well I'm not sure but I know he's saddened by your death."

"**I see, well it was bound to happen sooner or later… so what do you want to know?" **Wiseman asked with a serious expression on his face, even dead he still seem to emit some power, but it was less then he was alive.

Peppermint Butler wasn't phased by that look before speaking.

"I want to know what killed you. I know for a fact that it wasn't the cancer that was in your lungs."

"**It was a fragment of the Lich… tell me, do you know of Wiseman messengers?" Wiseman said with crossed arms.**

Peppermint Butler was a bit stump before replying.

"Not much. Is that what you are? Are there more of you? Cause I remember meeting some and they had the same medicine pack like yours."

Wiseman raised an eyebrow before waving his hand in front of Peppermint Butler before images appeared next to him which showed the people in question before chuckling when the images fade.

"**Sorry but those aren't Wiseman messengers, to flashy... so must be some kind of noble, anyway… a Wiseman Messenger in the most basic explanation is like a better dreamwalker then CO here, instead of just showing confusing dreams, we actually talk with people to get them back on track, but in a way we're they come to the answer themselves, can't give them all the answers right?" **Wiseman explained while dissing Cosmic Owl a bit.

Peppermint Butler was a bit embarrassed after hearing most of the info before speaking.

"I guess not. I have another question...Are you human?"

"**Yep… well mostly, my mom was human and my dad was a Wiseman Messenger, I take after my mom, he was a humanoid who was able to cast high level spells without losing his mind, he should still be in charge of the group right now since he ages slowly." **Wiseman explained with crossed arms.

Peppermint Butler was shocked after hearing that.

"Wait...if you're mother was human, are there more of them? How old is your father since your old yourself?"

"**Hey I make looking old look good, anyway, I never really asked… but I heard rumors that he either started the entire Wiseman Messenger group or was close to that, and yeah, there are a lot of Humans since we have a hidden city which is protected by stronger guys then myself." **Wiseman explained to the candy Butler.

Peppermint was so shocked after hearing that.

"Okay 1) Does Finn know?, 2) If not then how come you haven't taken him to the human city?, 3) How long were you ill and why you never got treated?" He asked.

Wiseman sighs before speaking up.

"**1.) I was planning on telling Finn when he passed his training, 2.) You need certain requirements to get in like showing that you can use a spell or two, the city is a magic based one but the spells are the kind that won't let you go insane, but you can get in if you don't if you get a recommendation from another Wiseman Messenger, 3.) I've… been sick for about 6 years or so, I've been using those packets and some magic to slow the effect of the illness, as for treatment, it wouldn't matter much since I had to put everything I had to get rid of that Fragment of the Lich that was in Finn dream so even if I wanted to… I got old… simple as that and I couldn't do as much as in my youth." **Wiseman explained to the Candy Butler.

Peppermint Butler felt sad about that before speaking.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How close was Finn to complete his training?"

"**... about halfway or close to it, I was teaching the basics first and he lacks the experience required for the darker dreams… and I'm worried that if my dad hears about my death, then he might do something rash to Finn since he's not the calmest guy there is, he maybe a nice man but he can be even scarier than Hudson if pushed too far and he might blame Finn for it." **Wiseman explained while talking a thinking pose.

Peppermint Butler was now worried.

"1) Then should I help hide Finn?, 2) Does he need to find another Wiseman Messenger t complete his training?, 3) Should I wait to tell him about the other humans?" He asked.

"**Hmm… 1.) Hiding won't work, Wisemans can enter dreams and find out the info even if the person in question doesn't realize it, like say you pass by Finn in another city and you don't realize it, a Wiseman can use that to locate the city in question, 2.) Yeah, if he can somehow calm my dad down then he could get trained fully if my dad sends another Wiseman Messenger, 3.) I would wait for after the funeral since I got a feeling that things might be a bit rough for Finn right now and telling him now would only make him feel worse… and he would probably punch my corpse or something." **Wiseman explained while he chuckled at the end.

"I see. If you want, I can leave out the cancer part." Peppermint Butler said.

Wiseman took a moment to think before frowning.

"**No… better to tell him the truth since he could hear it from Bubblegum or Dr. Princess, besides… I did something before my death to try and help cheer Finn up." **Wiseman said before grinning at the end.

"What did you do?" Peppermint Butler asked with a curious look.

Wiseman keeps his grin before he respond.

"**Simple, invite Phoebe to the funeral and see what happens." **Wiseman cryptically said with his grin widening more.

Peppermint's eyes widen before grinning.

"Ah, I see what you're doing. You know, don't tell Hudson, but I always thought that Finn would try asking his daughter, Marceline out since the two always hung out." He whispered just in case.

"I agree, he maybe a hero but he has his dark moments which impress me…" a voice said from behind Peppermint Butler to the duos shock which caused said duo to jolt before looking… to see Hudson while he carried a drink in hand which had mini souls flowing out of it.

"How long were you listening to us?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"Hmm… from this guy saying that his dad was possibly even scarier than I all the way to now, anyway I don't mind if Finn dates my daughter for three reasons, wanna hear?" Hudson said while he moved his hand a bit to mix his drink more.

Wiseman chuckled before speaking.

"Oh I definitely like to hear this." He said before nodding to Hudson.

"Well first off, he's many times better than that Ash character, you heard of him right?" Hudson said before his eyes glow bit from his anger.

"**Indeed I have." **Wiseman said with a frown since he remembered meeting Marceline and heard about said douchebag.

"Second is the fact that Finn wore my amulet and was able to keep sane after I removed it, that thing is filled with pure evil and he's still the same, gotta respect that a bit." Hudson said before chuckling at the memory.

Wiseman raised his eyebrow before speaking.

"**Before you continue, you say you're okay with Finn dating your daughter, but you're not planning to have Finn were the amulet right?"**

"Ehh, maybe another day if I'm bored, but that's a maybe, besides I'm still trying to convince Marceline to take over for me and I want to focus on one person first." Hudson said with an amused tone which caused a lot of ghosts and Peppermint Butler to sweatdrop.

"I'll… warn Finn about that later." Peppermint Butler said since that seemed like a red flag moment.

Wiseman nods to the candy butler before speaking Hudson.

"**Continue please."**

"Third and Finally, even if you ignore the possible multiple romances, Finn would treat Marcy with respect and I can at least respect that since the guys in Marcy's past… were not exactly well liked." Hudson said when he frowned at a few memories.

Wiseman seemed to like that answer.

"Still… if he hurts my little Marcy… well you already know what an angered dad would do… right?" Hudson said while emitting a chilling look while keeping his face normal somehow.

Wiseman was not phased by that, but understood about angry dads.

"**I understand what you're saying, but I know Finn will never hurt anyone."**

"Maybe… you may have gotten rid of that piece of the Lich in Finn so I can't say much now, but if he does something this time… it will be all on him this time, just saying since those experiences could affect him even now and he won't have much of a defense… just saying, besides don't you have a family of your own?, A son or daughter?" Hudson said before asking that last part.

Wiseman chuckled a bit before speaking.

"**Saldy no. I never married. The only thing I did was dedicate my life to the Wiseman's. I have helped train a few, but Finn was someone I considered a son to me."**

"No ladies… you had fun with in the past?, For all you know you may have kids you never knew of if so." Hudson asked since he doubt that ladies wouldn't… want to repay Wiseman sometimes for being a knight in shining armor.

"**Well...back in my younger days, I did attracted a lot of ladies. There were times when I had relations with some of the girls in the order. In fact I was with two women whom I cared for at the same time. But one decided to focus on her career while I was planning to marry the other...but unfortunately she died during a mission. Now while I was training Finn, I always get visited by the Water Nymphs." **Wiseman said.

"Maybe the one who focused on her career happened to have a kid as well… and congrats with those Water Nymphs, I hear that they can be flexible." Hudson said with a humored tone.

"**Hehe, thanks. Now it is a possibility that she was carrying my child. But if that were the case, she could've told me." **Wiseman said with a curious.

"Maybe she didn't want to distract you since you did have a job here in Ooo and traveled a lot, I remember that my wife kept Marcy a secret when she was pregnant… said something about letting her have her own choices or something like that and didn't want me to corrupt her or some spiel about that." Hudson said before he drank his drink with a half lidded look on his face.

Everyone sweatdrop while giving Abadeer a half lidded look.

"**Right...Well anyway, I wouldn't blame her if she did that, but still, I would love to see my own flesh and blood. If there is one." **Wiseman said with a concerned look.

"Well unless there was a way to take the cancer out of your body, then Peppermint Butler could ask Death to give you a second chance at life, but I think he already did that with Finn and Jake and a plant of some kind." Hudson said while he glanced at the Candy Butler.

"**It's a beautiful thought, but I can't ask Death to do something like that. Like my mother said, "Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you gonna get." **Wiseman said.

"Guess you got bad luck when you got a crappy piece of cancer chocolate and a Lich flavored one then." Hudson said with a raised eyebrow.

Wiseman sighed before speaking.

"**Look, the way my mom said it, it just means that you gotta live life to the fullest no matter."**

Hudson shrugged before responding.

"I still stand by it, mind explaining one thing though… did you ever tell Finn about your past lovers?" Hudson teased since this could be funny.

"**Well I was about to, but I had to wait for Jake to explain the concept of sex to the boy." **Wiseman said.

"Wait… isn't he older than 18 now?, shouldn't he know it by now?" Hudson said since… that might be something to talk about.

"**19\. I had to wait till Finn turned 18 so Jake can finally explain the mechanics to him. But I made sure to stay to make sure he doesn't chicken out." **Wiseman said.

"That dog and his overprotective mind… anyway did you even speak to him about it… I heard that you might try and get the Queen of flames back together with him but my sources say that Marcy also has an eye on him as well… and I think a few other ladies as well." Hudson said while shaking his head at Jake and his prudeness.

"**Hmmm...in that case, then the only option would be that the two, or possibly more, share Finn." **Wiseman said.

"Think it would be that easy?, Remember who were talking about here." Hudson said with a raised eyebrow.

"**Finn has a good heart. There's no doubt about it. However it's the girls that have to agree on this." **Wiseman said with crossed arms.

"So an easily enraged fire elemental, a possessive Demon/Vampire, possibly that stoic wood Nymph Wizard and possibly other woman… yeah… what could possibly go wrong." Hudson said with an amused tone since this could be funny to watch.

"You're forgetting who you're talking too." Wiseman said with a smirk.

"What?, Did you give him advice on wooing the ladies or something?" Hudson said when a funny idea formed in his head.

"**Uh yes. I told him to be himself. Always treat a woman with a respect during a date, which is obvious. But I told him to always take a women places that she wants." **Wiseman said.

"Alright… HEY DEATH I GOT A FUN IDEA IF YOU WANNA HEAR IT!" Hudson shouts to Death who was a distance away from the group.

Said deity approached the group with a curious look.

"Okay. What's the idea?" He asked.

"Simple, we watch Finn to see what happens, we can make it fun by placing bets for it." Hudson suggests with a grin on his face.

"_**Hmmm...I'm game." **_Death said with a grin on his face as well/

"And the stakes… for the ghosts, for every bet they win, they get one day back on Ooo to see loved ones or for unfinished business… as for guys like Death and me if one of us wins… hmm… for me, I'll have a ghost make me a portal so I can go to Ooo if I need one, that acceptable?" Hudson said while looking to Death and Wiseman to see if they accept or not.

Said duo looked at each other before giving Hudson their answer.

"**Deal." **Wiseman said.

"Alright... Death how about you?, What do you want if you win a bet?" Hudson said with an amused grin on his face.

"_**Hmmm...I like to have an orb of a thousand souls." **_Said deity replied.

"Hmm… alright, i'll need to take a few days to get it though." Hudson said after thinking of how long it would take.

"_**Hehe, take your time. It's not like I have anywhere else to be." **_Death said with a grin.

Hudson shrugged before looking to Peppermint Butler.

"Want in on this?" Hudson asked with an amused grin.

"Hmmm...alright." Peppermint Butler said.

"So, what do you want in you win?, We got multiple ladies after all." Hudson said since there was multiple Woman that Finn knew.

Peppermint Butler took a moment to think before he grinned evilly.

"Give me five of your prisoners so I can do my...experiments."

"Alright, I got thousands more so what's five gonna hurt…. So who is the lady your backing?, I'll be backing my daughter of course." Hudson said with crossed arms.

"**I'll be backing Phoebe." **Wiseman said.

"_**Huntress Wizard for me." **_Death said.

Peppermint Butler took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"I'll be backing up, Phoebe as well."

"Alright… how about a side bet to sweeten the deal." Hudson said with a grin on his face.

The trio were curious about that before Wiseman spoke.

"**What kind of side deal?"**

"Simple… dating is one thing but this is a another thing… you get why in a moment… but who do you think will take Finn's virginity?" Hudson said with an amused grin on his face.

The trio were surprised after hearing that before they smirk at the idea.

"I'll take a piece of that bet." Peppermint Butler said.

"**Me too/**_**Me too**_**." **Death and Wiseman said in unison.

"Alright, wanna double the reward of the first bet, 10 prisoners for Peppermint Butler, two days for ghosts, and two thousand souls in an orb." Hudson explained to the trio.

The trio were surprised after hearing that.

"Or do you have other ideas for the side bet?... I got one if I win..." Hudson said with a grin on his face.

The trio looked at each other before looking back at Hudson since they want to win.

"_**Which is what?" **_Death asked.

"Simple, you three would owe me one favor, within reason of course, you could even change your bet to that for the others here if you want." Hudson said while his grin grew a bit wider.

The trio looked to one another before saying

"Deal/**Deal**/ _**Deal**_." They said in unison which made Hudson chuckle.

"Alright, we have a deal, now then… Hudson said before his hand lit up with energy and a eyeball demon was summoned which was palm sized.

"Take this guy Peppermint and it will follow Finn, the images will be sent here and displayed on this." Hudson said while he did a similar trick and a large demonic themed TV was summoned in his hand before he placed it on the ground carefully.

"Alright." Peppermint Butler said before picking up the tiny demon.

The demon moved a bit at that before sitting on top of Peppermint Butler head.

"Alright. Anything else?" Peppermint Butler questioned.

"Hmm… I think we should keep the bet itself secret and keep out of the way… I'm looking at you Butler." Hudson said while giving the darker magic using Butler a half lidded look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said candy butler said while acting innocent.

"Yeah… I'll have a demon watch you as well, try anything to it and you forfeit, I'm sure the others agree since you can actually enter Ooo and back with no issue." Hudson said with a half lidded look still on his face while he summoned a second eye demon which flies over the Candy Butler and kept looking at him.

Wiseman and Death looked at Peppermint Butler with raised eyebrows.

Said Butler chuckled nervously before speaking.

"Very well then. Is there more or do we go back to poker?"

"Eh not really, besides I want to win back what I lost from Obi-wan here." Hudson said with a really really old reference.

Wiseman was confused on the name.

"**Who's that?" **He asked.

"Old movie character, forget about that and get ready to lose." Hudson said before gulping his drink down and walked back to the poker table.

"**In your dreams." **Wiseman said with a grin before following Hudson.

The rest of the group followed before they sat at the table before Hudson looked to the group.

"So… who wants to cut the cards?" Hudson said before the scene fades to black.

**The scene opens up to Atomsk and TME rubbing their stomachs after eating the pizza.**

"***Phew* remind me to do this another time, next time you wanna switch who pays for what?" TME asked while he took a moment to stretch before he sat in his chair.**

"***Phew* Sure. Or we can split it." Atomsk said before he continues to rub his stomach.**

"**Or we could do what Hudson and the others are doing… wanna make a bet?, Loser pays for entire thing?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Hmmm...Okay what's the bet?" He asked.**

"**Simple, how many chapters until the first lemon or lime, I'll go for the high road and say 5 to six?" TME said with a thoughtful look on his face.**

"**Hmmm...Your on." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, thoughts on the chapter so far?" TME asked to hear Atomsk thoughts.**

"**Well it was still sad to see Wiseman gone along with the fact that he had cancer. It was funny to see how Jake and Lady met him. I was really surprised to hear that he was part human. But now I'm worried about Wiseman's dad getting angry. And speaking of dads, wonder what's Marceline's along with the other's reaction about that little bet?" Atomsk asked with an amused tone.**

"**Yeah, but that won't be for a long time, anyway, what will you readers think?, Think Wiseman as a ghost is too much?**

"**Eh not really. We might even use the scene from ep.5 of SW. Or was that too much?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Empire strikes back?, Sure… just to remind me, is that the one with Yoda or am I mixing that up with the next movie?" TME asked so since it's been a long time since he watched the trilogy.**

"**No no, it's with Yoda." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, mind leading that one when we get to it, it might jog my memory." TME asked while tapping his head.**

"**Of course." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, any final thoughts or teaser for the next chapter?" TME asked with a grin on his face.**

"**Hmmm...teaser please." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, next Chapter takes off after Peppermint Butler leaves Death's domain with the two demons, they won't kick in till after the funeral so it'll be a bit before we see Wiseman and the others in Death's domain, now if you'll excuse us, we got more stories to work on." TME said with a grin on his face.**

"**Yes indeed. Later everyone. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	3. A Sad, But Odd Day

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME having a nice lunch with their girlfriends, Monica and Heather, at a park in Angel City, considering the time from the previous chapter and some things happening in other stories, TME and Heather finally started seeing one another.**

"**Now this is a nice change of scenery." Atomsk said before taking sip of his drink.**

"**Indeed, too bad this chapter will be as sad as the last, Ladies, you got the previous chapter right?, what did you think?" TME said when he looked to Heather and Monica.**

**Both sisters looked at one another before Heather was the first to speak.**

"**Well after reading both chapters, there was some sad moments that made me and Monica cry when Wiseman died as he tried to save Finn. I mean judging from the bond the two had, it was indeed a father/son thing even though Wiseman looked like a grandfather since he's very old." She said before Monica.**

"**Yeah, though in the second chapter, somethings were revealed like how Wiseman was actually half human and he's from the island where Finn's mom could possibly be at. Also we can't that Finn might be in trouble it was said that Wiseman's father was deemed to be more powerful than Hunson and he might take his anger on Finn since Wiseman was last seen with Finn. Then there's the bet part."**

"**Yup, Pepbut is going back with two demons to watch the funeral and the others, though one is to make sure pep doesn't cheat, Atomsk, want to go over who's betting for who?" TME said with a grin on his face when things were getting a bit lighter in the mood.**

**Atomsk chuckles before he spoke up.**

"**Certainly. For the people that are betting to see who gets Finn's V card, we have Hunson who bets on Marceline, Death with Huntress Wizard, Wiseman and Peppermint Butler for Phoebe. Bubblegum will be a maybe since she could be part of it or get paired to someone else. That work with you, TME?"**

"**Works for me, as long as CraftyWott, who gave us permission to write this doesn't say anything, I'm sure we can do whatever so might as well go all in and call Bubblegum an unexpected addon to Finn's harem if we can't think of anyone else." TME said while he chuckles at the ideas he had.**

"**Works for me." Atomsk said before chuckling as well while Monica and Heather rolled their eyes at their boyfriends antics.**

"**So, how do you want to start this, a few days after Peppermint Butler's talk and get right to the funeral or go for the day after Peppermint Butler leaves the dead world to Finn waking up the next day?" TME said to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before he said this.**

"**How about to Finn waking up and then we go to the funeral like a day or two later."**

"**Right, CUE THE SCENE SHIFT!" TME said before the scene shifts the Treefort hours later.**

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

The scene then showed the Treefort in full while the sun was rising… however it seemed that things were really dreary when a light rain was happening and clouds covered the sky to give it a depressed feeling… like Ooo itself was sad at a certain man's passing.

The Camera then went to the bedroom of Finn the Human to show him waking up after who knows how long.

Finn groans a bit before he gets up and rubs his eye a bit.

That's when he spoke up.

"Talk about a weird dream. Waking up one night and seeing…" He said before stopping when his eyes widen in realization before saying one thing.

"Master." He said before he hopped out of bed and went to where Wiseman was sleeping before the dream incident happen.

For a moment, when Finn got there, his half asleep brain for a moment saw a grinning Wiseman stretching on the bed, but when Finn with high hopes starts to speak up, Wiseman's image fades to show an empty bed which caused this reaction from Finn when his brain was fully awake now… and remembered everything… even the part with Jake taking Wiseman's body to the Candy Kingdom… to prep for the funeral…

Finn was on his knees before he starts to cry and said this.

"O-Oh Master." He said while crying a bit more as he wished it didn't happen.

However he heard a voice near him that sounded both familiar, and sympathetic.

"Hey Weenie, would have asked if you were alright but I see that's not the case." The Familiar voice said near Finn.

Finn blinked for a moment before he turns around to see who spoke but already knew the answer.

It was Marceline Abadeer, Daughter of Hunson Abadeer and the look she sported was one that was pretty simple, Black pants with many pockets on it, black shirt with a skull on front which had the cross bones under it circle her breasts in a way to make them stand out more, a jacket to hide the more details, a large hat that was wet which showed she just flew in before she took it off to let her long hair flow down her back so she could shake the water off, the look on her face wasn't teasing, far from it, it was understanding so she was in her serious mode right now.

Finn looks at the Vampire Queen for a moment before he wipes a couple tears away before he spoke up.

"Hi Marcy. How's it going?"

"Hehe… Better than you at least right now…. Guess I stopped by at a really bad time… not really good at this kind of thing… heard from Bonnie about what happened..." Marceline said when she saw Finn running down the stairs, looked to the bed with a happy look, before she saw Finn breaking down when his brain fully woke.

Finn feels down again before he spoke up.

"Yeah… I thought and kinda hope that it was all dream."

"Yeah well… guess reality can be a real bitch then…" Marceline said before she gestured for Finn to join her in the kitchen when she floats to it.

Finn sighs a bit before he gets up and takes one more look at Wiseman's bed before he follows Marceline to the kitchen.

To his surprise, he saw Marceline making some food before she said this.

"Take a seat, doubt you can do much today so might as well consider yourself lucky that the Queen of Vampire's is making you breakfast." Marceline said while looking back to Finn with a slight grin to see if that helped cheer him up a bit.

Though Finn was surprised and still felt a bit sad, he did let out a slight chuckle before sending Marceline a little smile before speaking up.

"You're right. Though I'm lucky to have a radical dame like you Marcy." He said.

Marceline blushed a little though she quickly shook it off to say this to Finn.

"Well Finn, sit down and wait, you're about to see what I can do, though don't expect them to not be shades of red, might as well join you for breakfast." Marceline said while she had her hair from a hand and points a hair thumb towards the table.

Finn did chuckle again before he said this.

"Thanks Marcy. I'm actually happy you're here." He said before he went to sit at the table.

"Eh no worries Weenie, just wait for the food and relax… you need it today." Marceline said before she starts humming lightly when she cooks some food, honestly if this was out of context, it would look like Marceline was acting like a concerned girlfriend or wife or something.

Finn somehow blushed when he had that imagination before shaking his head a bit.

He did smile at Marceline humming before a few moments pass before the duo heard a female voice saying this.

"**Finn?"**

The duo looked to see Lady floating into the room before Marceline said this.

"Hey Lady, making breakfast for Finn, interested in joining?" Marceline asked the Rainicorn.

Lady blinked for a moment when she saw the Vampire Queen cook before seeing Finn sit at the table before she spoke up.

"**Okay. Want me to help you with anything?"**

"Sure, mind getting some plates down?, also after that, mind getting me a few ingredients from the refrigerator after?" Marceline asked when she couldn't move much from where she was.

"**Okay." **Lady said before she went to get the plates and set them down while waiting for Marceline to say what else she needed.

Meanwhile while Marceline and Lady worked on breakfest, a figure was approaching the Treefort before the trio heard a knocking on the door.

The trio were confused before Finn spoke up.

"I'll get it." He said before got up and went to the door for a few seconds to see who it was before opening it.

A moment later, he saw Huntress of all people at the door with a Stoic look on her face.

Finn blinked in confusion when he saw the Wood Nymph there before he spoke up.

"Uh... hey Huntress. Do you need something?"

"Heard from the Spirit of the Forest, the guy you helped summon, that your Master died. I came to give my condolences and see if you needed a shoulder to cry on, excellent beast or not, you wouldn't be a real beast if you didn't care for your own." Huntress said with a blank look on her face, granted the wording was strange but it seemed she came here with good intentions.

Finn was confuse but smile at bit at the Wood Nymph before he gave Huntress Wizard a hug.

Huntress didn't seem to react much aside from a slight blush on her face before she gently pats Finn on the back and rubs it in a comforting way with one hand.

Finn continues to hug Huntress for a second or two before he pulls back and said this.

"Thank you Huntress. Would you like to come in for breakfast?"

"Well, I don't want to impose, but if your offering then I will, though try and not be romantic alright?, I remember how you screamed after you kissed me when I said that you loved me, but that was mainly teasing on my side." Huntress said to try and ease the tension even if it did have some issues there.

Finn blushed in embarrassment at the memory while rubbing his before head before he spoke.

"Right sorry for that. And don't worry, I won't try anything. I mean Lady and Marceline are there as well."

"Really?, well personally I wouldn't mind helping you take your mind off things physically, I mean beasts do need something to help them relax, but if you have company I guess that will have to wait until later." Huntress said before walking by Finn… wait… did she mean what Finn thinks she means or…

Finn's widen a bit before blushing since he finally understood the concept of tier before thinking this.

'_Hold on… is she saying… No no… probably something else. Yeah that's it.' _He thought before he quickly closed the door and follow Huntress to the kitchen before he calls out to Marceline and Lady.

"Hey guys you might wanna make another plate."

When the duo at the counter looked back, Marceline gave Finn a fanged grin before she said this.

"Well Well Finn, seems your pretty popular to have not only me make food for you but have a lady friend over, who else are you inviting?" Marceline teased when she was cutting up an onion and placing in some kind of pot with some kind of soup with some meat chunks in it were cooking.

Finn blushes a bit before he spoke.

"Um no one else for now."

"Well no matter, got more than enough if we get more surprise guests, though I have to ask, she your girlfriend?, haven't seen you much at my place so thought you with another lady." Marceline teased before Huntress said this.

"We're not boyfriend or girlfriend, though Finn did say that while he had feelings for me, he would hold back on my account, makes him an exceptional beast to me." Huntress said while Lady and Marceline got wide eyes when they looked at Finn when they heard Huntress say that Finn held back with a lady.

Finn's eyes widen as well before blushing as he didn't know why Huntress said that or how he's gonna respond knowing the cats out of the bag.

Marceline then looked to Lady with a worried look on her face before she said this.

"You don't think he gave up on getting a girlfriend… and is going for the other team right?" Marceline said before Lady got a really worried look when the duo thought that Finn was scarred with ladies for life and… played for the other team now, made sense when Finn didn't try anything to Huntress.

Lady was very worried about that possibility before Finn, who heard that, blush red in embarrassment before speaking.

"Hey! I'm not into dudes. Not that there's anything wrong with that but seriously, I'm not into guys. I'm… what Master said… straight. I'm very straight."

However it didn't look like Marceline or Lady believed Finn when they were leaned into one another to whisper to one another while Huntress leaned in and said this with a half lidded look on her face.

"_Seems you'll have to do something to prove otherwise Finn." _Huntress whispered when she wondered if Finn's friends had theirs screws loose or something.

"_Well what am I supposed to do kiss you or Marcy? I can't do it to Lady or else Jake will kill me." _Finn whispered.

"_Could work with kissing me, you did it before and it would shut them up, though I hope you don't scream again, unless that's a thing you do to tell how much you like the kiss." _Huntress whispered to both give Finn the idea and to shut up a gossiping Marceline and Lady.

Finn blushes a bit from both the suggestion and the embarrassment but knew he needed to prove something before whispering.

"_Alright." _He whispered before speaking loud.

"Hey, Lady, Marcy."

The duo blinked a few times before looking at Finn before blushing brightly at what they saw.

Finn cupped Huntress's cheeks before he leans in and kissed the Wood Nymph's lips making him blushed a bit.

Marceline's and Lady's jaws dropped when the kiss got intense when Huntress placed a hand on the back of Finn's head and deepened the kiss without him knowing before Huntress was starting to overpower Finn's tongue while unknowing to the group, a small demon eye with wings was looking at them while it fed the image to Death, Hudson, and Wiseman, Peppermint butler left the dead world so it was just the trio plus the Cosmic owl who stayed to watch when he mistook this for some kind of Drama.

"Whoa. Kid works fast." The Cosmic Owl said.

"Yeah, though considering his tastes were insulted, guess he had no choice, gotta say that Huntress lady worked fast, maybe rooting for my daughter but wonder if that Wood Nymph has a better chance with getting Finn's V-Card." Hudson said while rubbing his chin while he saw the look on Finn's face when Huntress sneaked a hand down and squeezed his ass a few times.

That's when Wiseman spoke up.

"**Who knows. Might as well keep watching this." **He said before the trio saw Finn trying to fight back before they saw the human's hand going straight to Huntress's ass.

"_**Wow, kid works fast, or his libido is getting to him, but better for me since it looks like my pick is getting things done with the way Finn is acting." **_Death said before a portal opened to show a female figure walking out with two snake heads.

"_**Ah, Life, nice of you to join us, you like Drama's right?, well want to sit and watch, I can fill you in on things in a moment." **_Death said while he gestured for the Cosmic Owl to scoot over a bit to make room for his wife.

The lady, now know as Life and Death's wife, smiles at her husband before she spoke up.

"Of course Deathy." She said when she went over to sit next to Death while Wiseman chuckled before speaking.

"**Deathy huh?"**

"_**Do you really want to tease me when you don't even know about your own wives?" **_Death said while giving Wiseman's ghost a half lidded look.

Wiseman shrugged before he spoke up.

"**Touche. Though I'm not married but still."**

"_**Then I doubt you have the right to tease me if one of your ladies gave you a cutesy nickname, though I do tease my little Life when I do this." **_Death said before eye smiling when he rubbed the tip of his long nose at the crook of Life's two necks where the two snake heads connect.

Life shudders a bit before she spoke up.

"N-Not in front of company Deathy." She said while blushing a bit.

"_**Hooo… and what can you do to stop me Lifey, you normally tease me in front of others so why not let me do the same." **_Death teased which made the others sweatdrop when the two seemed to be in their own little world before Hudson cleared his throat and said this.

"All in favor of watching this Drama unfold, say I and look at the screen." Hudson said before he went back to looking at the screen.

"**I**/I." Wiseman and Cosmic Owl said in unison.

While everyone ignored the hearts popping up above Life and Death, the scene went back to Finn and Huntress right when she gripped his ass to hear his thoughts when she gave a few squeezes.

Finn at first jolts before he squeezes Huntress's as well before thinking this.

'_Oh man. I can't believe I'm doing this but who knew Huntress's ass was soft and firm. This will show Marcy and Lady that I'm not… what is that word?... ah right gay. Not gay.'_

Huntress then pulled her head back while keeping her hands on Finn's ass for a moment more to give it a good squeeze before letting go to say this to Lady and Marceline while, for a moment, Finn looked too lost in kissing Huntress to notice she pulled away and kissed the air for a second before realizing what happened with a blushing face.

"So, think Finn plays for the other team now?" Huntress said before she rests her ass on the table while smirking a bit at the duo, mainly Marceline when she seemed to know what Marceline was here for besides consoling Finn and showed she was here to win causing Marceline to frown a bit at that.

Lady blushes after seeing that while Finn finally returns to his senses before he spoke up.

"W-What happened?"

"Well you and I made out and you seemed to zone out after I grabbed your ass and you grabbed mine, and I must say, very firm, toned, not bad, guess the training with your Master paid off if it gave you a bod that is what I think it is." Huntress said with a slight grin on her face.

Finn blushes a bit brightly before he spoke up.

"Well Master made sure that I work hard on my training." He said before he looks at Marceline and Lady before speaking.

"I hope this proves that I'm not gay."

The duo blush before bubbling was heard which made the group look over to see the soup boiling before Marceline said this.

"Y-Yeah, well if everyone can sit, I can get everyone set up with food." Marceline said when she adds the last few ingredients and for a few minutes, stirs the food to help mix it up while Hudson near the others got a thoughtful look before saying this.

"So… she's making that dish huh?" Hudson said for some reason when he seemed lost in thought.

Wiseman looks at Hudson before he said this.

"**What dish are you talking about?"**

"When I first met Marceline's Mother, Dawn, she made this a few times… was one of the few things I can eat that actually taste good." Hudson said which showed that he had a heart for those he cared for under the Chaotic evil that he was cloaked in.

Everyone else blinked before Life spoke.

"Aw and she's doing what her mom did to impress her future man. That's sweet."

"Y-Yeah… though I wonder how good Marcy's cooking is… she normally just made red things and I never heard of her taking lessons… so wonder if she still remembers how to even cook like her mom did." Hudson said with some worry when he saw that Marceline made plenty of cuts on her fingers that healed up easily.

"**Hmmm… I guess we'll find out now since the food is being passed around." **Said Wiseman while watching Marceline and Lady bringing the food.

A moment later, everyone was at the table while they all looked at the food, it looked normal, good smelling… but what about taste...

"W-Well… hope everyone likes it, been awhile since I last made this… Mom made it for me normally so hope you like the food." Marceline nervously said while she rubbed the back of her head, seems she had trouble with her cooking skills to react like that.

Finn, Huntress and Lady looked at the food before Finn was the first to have a spoonful before he brought it towards his mouth and tasted it.

A moment later however, everyone froze when they had trouble recognizing some flavors…

_'W-What the?... is that… sugar?... something sweet?, and isn't this meat cook too long or is it something different… way too hard to be overcooked, though she does have super strength so she could just bite through it with ease...' _Huntress thought when she had a hard time chewing through the meat, doable but hard to do while on Finn and Lady's side, they had these thoughts….

'_What in the world did she put in here. I should've help supervise this before she serves it.' _Lady thought while Finn was silent for a moment.

Marceline had oddly interested looks that seemed excited when the trio ate the food slowly before she looked at Finn to see what he thought with hopeful looks in her eyes.

Finn jolts for a moment before looking at the rest of the food on his plate before looking at Marceline to see the look on her face.

'_I hope he enjoys it. Worked really hard to impress him.' _The Vampire Queen thought while her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit when she waits for Finn's to eat more.

Finn jolts again before he looked to Huntress and Lady to see how they were doing right now with their meals.

Huntress was still trying to figure out the flavors while Lady felt like she was chewing jerky.

A moment later, Finn gulped before he shocked all watching when he lifts the plate to his lips and used the spoon he had to start shoveling the food into his mouth and ignored the ache in his jaw when he mashed his teeth through the meat while not seeing the looks on Huntress's and Lady's faces when the plate blocked his view.

Lady and Huntress were flabbergasted at what Finn was doing before Lady had this.

'_What is Finn doing?!'_

'_Is he trying to choke himself?!' _Huntress thought.

A moment later, Finn was able to swallow his food before he said one thing.

"Marcy…" he said before stopping.

"Y-Yeah?" Marceline said when she looked to Finn with oddly excited eyes.

"This food… rocks!"

Meanwhile when Finn starts to scarf down the food.

"_**Wow, from the look of things on the other two's faces, seems like the food tasted bad yet Finn's scarfing it down like a tasty treat or something, either that or he's too nice to be honest about it." **_Death said when he and Life looked over to see Finn scarfing down the food like no tomorrow before he glanced at Wiseman to see how the Master was doing when he saw his student do that, and for a moment, it looked like Finn had a pained expression that was hidden from the other ladies by the plate but everyone else saw it.

Wiseman watches as his disciple eats away before said ghost spoke up.

"**Hmmm… hard to tell but I say a bit of both. Though it seems the smile on Marceline's face seems to be worth it for the boy."**

A moment later everyone saw Finn put the empty plate down, said what he said to Marceline before she gave the Human a large fanged grin before she said this.

"Hehe, thanks Finn, might as well do something else here real quick before I put the food up, if you want seconds, have more, I'll be back to eat my share in a minute." Marceline said before she left the room to do whatever… and when Huntress and Lady looked to where Marceline went, they heard a thud on the table and when they looked over, they saw that Finn collapsed onto the table with a comical expression on his face.

Lady sweatdrops before she this.

"**Seems Finn went a bit too far with the food."**

Huntress sweatdrops as well before she said this, she had no idea what Lady was saying but got the general idea.

"We should get Finn back in bed for now and I'll talk with Marceline on taking cooking lessons…" Huntress said before Wiseman and the other deities saw Finn getting carried to his room to sleep while Huntress sighes and got Finn's plate and put it in the sink.

"This is going to get awkward." Cosmic Owl said.

"Yup… and it looks like Marcy is coming back into the room now from a different door." Hudson said while he saw Marceline float in to not see Finn and Lady, just Huntress.

"Where did everyone else go?" Marceline asked as she looked around.

"Before I answer, mind tasting the food you made?" Huntress cryptically said when she had it reheated when she poured it back into the pot and got a new batch and set it on the table for Marceline to take.

Marceline was confused before she floats to the plate and grabbed a spoonful of the food before taking a bite.

The reaction was instant when everyone saw Marceline's pupils shrank before she did the most obvious thing in the world.

Marceline the spit out the contents before speaking up.

"BLEH! This is what I made? This is definitely not like my mom's cooking." She said before her eyes widen a bit before saying this.

"Oh Glob… I made Finn eat this. And now he's probably sick." She said before feeling a bit down.

"Well he did pass out and he's now sleeping the toxic gunk you made off, honestly I doubt the Lich could stand if he was force fed this stuff, seems like a deadly weapon on its own." Huntress said to get a reaction out of Marceline.

Marceline, though still feeling down, did let out a slight chuckle before she spoke up.

"Heh, maybe that could be my secret weapon."

"Well hope your friends don't get caught in the crossfire… so… I'm guessing you're here for reasons other than consoling Finn huh?, would explain why your so well dressed even though the funeral isn't until a few days later." Huntress said when she sat in a chair.

Marceline raises her eyebrow a bit before she spoke.

"Can't hurt to dress great. Plus I also wonder if you had other reasons to be here besides consoling Finn."

"Well unlike you who seems to be holding back with Finn for a few reasons, I'll be honest, I've seen Finn grow over the years and right now he's a pretty strong male, I may not be one for romance but I can tell that Finn is prime mating material, prime enough for a Bond maybe... so who knows what may happen, if you have any feelings for him, better speak them soon, I doubt I'm the only one here on just a consoling mission after all, heard rumors that some flame guards and a few others are coming from the Fire Kingdom with the Queen of Flames to attend the funeral, figured I should let you know that." Huntress said while not breaking her tone of voice while smiling a little at Marceline's reaction.

Marceline's eyes widen a bit after hearing this before speaking up.

"What? she's coming there as well?"

"Yup, no reason as to why but maybe she heard about Finn and his Master and wanted to console him, maybe try for more if she sees the new improved him, and don't forget others like Bubblegum and some other Royals who Finn helped, honestly I've wondered why Finn just didn't go around and satisfy them when they asked, they are willing woman after all, and you saw how responsive Finn was when he and I kissed and groped one another." Huntress teased Marceline with a slight grin on her face.

Marceline blushed a bit brightly when she remembered watching that.

She also knows that some royals have a thing for the Hero.

However, Marceline did have a determined look before she spoke up.

"Well despite that, I'm gonna be the one to tell Finn how I feel. I never back down from a challenge or anything."

"Alright, so how about this for a truce, you and I work together to get Finn, we can work out the details later but would it be better to not cause him issues at this time and hold off for a bit to let the funeral come and go?" Huntress suggests to the Vampire Queen surprisingly.

Marceline's eyes widen in shock after hearing this before she asked this.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up a moment… are actually saying that you don't mind sharing Finn with me?" She asked making sure she heard this right.

Meanwhile with the Deities and ghosts…

"_**Wow, didn't expect that situation…" **_Death said with an amused tone when he looked to Wiseman to see how he would react at his student possibly getting two ladies or a full on harem.

Cosmic Owl was surprised while Wiseman blinked for a moment before he chuckles and said this.

"**Surprising as this is… hehe, I say the kid's getting more lucky than ever now. Even if he doesn't even know it yet. If he were my son, I say he's a chip off the old block. Granted not by blood but still think of him as a child of my own."**

"Well better expect a flood of grandkids if there is a pattern here, though wonder how Finn will react when he has my Daughter and the Wood Nymph going after him." Hudson said before his eyes widen when he and everyone else heard Huntress say this.

"Personally I don't mind, I went to a few forest based beings and creatures when I'm stressed out so I'm no virgin, even women as well, I'm not closed minded and I can tell you have a nice figure… was that from your shapeshifting or all natural?, I do wonder why you and Bubblegum broke up but her loss is another's gain." Huntress said while looking Marceline up and down with a slightly lustful look on her face.

Marceline blinked in surprise before blushing a bit at the stare before speaking up.

"Okay, not sure how you know but Bonnie and I split because her duties for her Kingdom was more important. But anyway, if you're serious about sharing Finn… then I have no problem with this at all. Least this way there won't be any fights for the Finn's affection just as long we're fair with each other. And I will admit… you're not that bad to look at. I do hope later I get to see what you're hiding under that outfit of yours." She said while grinning.

"As long as you can surprise me with the shapeshifting, you may get a chance to see, but for now, we should hold off on anything so we can wait for Finn to recover, I'm heading out to pay my respects to Finn's master first so I'll see you and Finn later I guess, but first…" Huntress said before she oddly walked up to Marceline.

Marceline blinked for a moment before wondering what Huntress was gonna do.

That question was answered when Huntress surprised her out of nowhere by kissing her on the lips and her tongue quickly went into Marceline's mouth while she was push a bit in the air so that her ass rests on the counter.

Marceline's eyes widen in shock from this sudden action.

However, she gotten over that shock and returns the kiss before using her tongue to try and over power Huntress's tongue.

Marceline even up the ante by having her hair turn into a hand before she had it go behind Huntress's back and slap her ass a bit.

Huntress jolts from that before she pulled away from a heated Vampiress before she said this.

"Now now, better to wait before doing more, also just to let you know... I can take trent dicks easily so no need to hold back with me with your monster forms, I also use vines so… can get pretty kinky when needed..." Huntress said before she starts to walk away from Marceline while swinging her ass at Marceline, even with the cloak, Marceline could see how round it was but in a way to make the rest of her body look good.

Marceline was very tempted to take Huntress's ass from behind but made sure to restrain herself.

It was only a few moments before Marceline saw the Wood Nymph leave before the Vampire Queen said this.

"Hehe… I think I'm gonna like this sharing thing. Better get ready Finn, because later on… you're gonna have two babes that care for you at your side." Marceline said before blushing a bit.

Death in the meantime chuckles when he saw that before he said this.

"_**Seems Hudson and I have a better chance of winning this bet then you and Pep, Wiseman." **_Death Said while he gently hugged Life to his side.

Life giggled while Wiseman chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"**We'll see about that. There's still time."**

"_**True." **_Death said before the group looked back at the screen and time passed to a few hours later with Finn starting to come to… with the mother of all stomach aches and the father of sore jaws right now.

"*Groaning*... Oh my stomach." Finn said before he weakly tries to sit up before saying this.

"... and my jaw."

"Sorry about that Finn…" A familiar voice said next to Finn like some kind of deja vu.

Finn had a feeling on who spoke but still turns his head to see the source.

He saw a very worried and regretful looking Vampiress next to him while she floats next to him.

Finn blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"H-Hey Marcy. How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to realize that my cooking is horrible." Marceline said with a guilty tone to her voice.

Finn sees the guilty look before he spoke up.

"Don't be sad Marcy. I did thought it was good."

Marceline however rolled her eyes before saying this.

"Don't lie Finn, I tasted my *food* and practically spat it back out, honestly anyone would be a better chef then I, going to need lessons to get back in shape." Marceline said while rubbing the back of her head when she remembered that Finn shoveled her food into him, his stomach must feel worse then his teeth right now.

Finn, though still feel some slight discomfort, spoke up as he tries to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry Marcy. It's just… you put so much work on the food and I didn't want to see you upset since you were trying to help me feel better. Plus…" He said before stopping when he blushed a bit before saying this.

"... you look cute when you smile."

Marceline blushed greatly at that before she said this.

"Well next time just be honest alright?, don't want you to get your stomach pumped by trying to be charming... _Not like you need to." _Marceline said while muttering that last bit.

"What was that?" Finn asked as he didn't hear that last part.

"N-Nothing, so how are you feeling Finn?, need something good to eat?, I can at least get you something soft to eat, maybe a sandwich or something." Marceline said when she wanted to help Finn feel better.

Finn did feel like he needed something soft to eat.

Though he noticed something before he spoke up.

"Where did Huntress and Lady go?"

"Well Lady went to visit Jake in the Candy Kingdom and Huntress went to get some herbs to try and help you feel better, said she had a recipe her moms made her and she was taught how to do it as well, something about Ginger Ale but I doubt you would know that right?, it's a fizzy type of soda or something like that, that helps with stomach aches." Marceline said while trying to help Finn understand what a Ginger Ale is.

Finn took a moment let the info sink in before he spoke up.

"I believe I heard of it. Just never taste it before."

"Well… it's not the best tasting thing but it does help your stomach out greatly, should be back right about…" Marceline said before Huntress climbed up when she said this to spook Finn at the timing.

"Now." Huntress finished when she walked close to Finn.

Finn jolts for a bit before he spoke up.

"Okay, wow. It's like you two were in sync or something."

"Maybe." Marceline and Huntress said at the same time to mess with Finn before they chuckle for a moment before Huntress pulled out a bottle and held it towards Finn.

"Here Finn, the Ginger Ale that Marceline was speaking about if I'm following what she said right, don't worry, should taste like the best thing in the world compared to what Marceline made earlier, burning aside." Huntress said which made Marceline roll her eyes but didn't say anything.

Finn blinks for a moment before grabs the bottle, opens it and slowly starts to drink the dark green liquid.

Thankfully for Finn, aside from the fizzing bubbling suds, everything was good and when he finished, Finn's stomach felt much, much better but had some kind of gurgle before Finn let out the mother of all burbs that caused Marceline and Huntress's eyes to widen greatly from how effective it was, even the deities and ghosts watching were impressed before Finn said this with a greatly relieved look on his face.

"Man that felt good. Oh and excuse me." Finn said while feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No worries Finn, hope that at least gets your appetite going, got you something else as well if you want to try it, Marceline made it but I made sure that she used the right ingredients this time." Huntress said before pulling out something wrapped up in tin foil.

Marceline rolled her eyes again while Finn was a bit curious to what's inside the foil before speaking up.

"What is it?"

"Open it and be a bit surprised." Huntress said while grinning at Finn a little.

Marceline smirks while Finn was confused before he opens the foil and sees what's inside.

To Finn's shock, he saw a Jake Brand perfect sandwich, glow included before Huntress said this.

"I asked Jake the recipe for the perfect sandwich, or his version at least and he gave it to me when I told him what happened, he hoped your stomach would recover after eating one bite." Huntress said while glancing at Marceline who just gave her a half lidded look.

Marceline rubbed the back of her head while Finn, who sweatdrops, looks at the sandwich before he brings it to his mouth and takes a bite out of it.

A moment later, the duo saw Finn get an awed look on his face before saying this to make Marceline blush brightly.

"So… good…." Finn said before he starts to scarf the food down before licking his finger clean.

Marceline still blushed while looking at Finn with a surprise look when she saw him scarf down that sandwich.

A moment later, Finn laid back on the bed with a content look on his face before Huntress said this.

"So how was it?, Marceline put a lot of effort into it." Huntress said to try and help Marceline look good in Finn's eyes.

Finn had a relief look before he looks at Marceline and said this.

"It was perfect."

"Well it is the perfect sandwich, but like Jake said, nothing is perfect so maybe he has ideas to improve the perfect sandwich." Huntress said to show that maybe Marceline could make it better with practice.

Marceline, who did blush a bit when Finn liked the sandwich she made, sees where Huntress was going with this and hopes that her cooking skills improves from this.

Time then passed a bit to a few hours later with Marceline and Huntress spending time with Finn while everyone saw Finn freeze oddly on the bed before he shot into the bathroom with surprising speed.

Marceline blinked in for a moment before she spoke up.

"You okay Finn!" She calls out.

"J-Just… F-Fine…" Finn called out with a strained tone before Huntress said this with a half lidded look on her face.

"Seems your food is as tough to go out as it is in." Huntress said when she guessed what was going in in there when Finn said this.

"Oh sweet Glob!, not even the Lich was this painful!" Finn called out before groaning which caused Huntress to sweatdrop from hearing that.

Marceline sweatdrops while feeling a bit bad for Finn before she spoke.

"Okay. Second he's better, I'll take a cooking class so no more of this."

"Yeah, though I do wonder… ever try cooking for Bubblegum in the past with similar reactions but she hid it well?" Huntress said while glancing at Marceline.

The Vampire Queen did took a moment to think on this before remember how Bubblegum acted after she cooked a meal when they dated before Marceline's eyes widen in realization before saying this.

"Glob dammit."

"Ah, well if you'll excuse me, I'll be paying my respects to Wiseman's body now, was mainly looking for the Ginger ale stuff for Finn and that recipe for Finn's sandwich, see you later." Huntress said before she starts walking towards the ladder to exit the room.

Marceline waited for the Wood Nymph to leave completely before she said this.

"Okay new plan. Give Bonnie an earful and then take a cooking so I don't make no one else sick." She said before waiting for Finn to come out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile while Finn fights his toughest battle to date…

Huntress quickly traveled towards the Candy Kingdom and a few hours later, she found herself in the throne room before she quickly shook her body dry and her leafy hair poofed out for a moment before she used her hands to fix her hair.

However, that's when the Wood Nymph heard some chuckling.

Huntress took a moment to look over to see Bubblegum before saying this.

"Hello Bubblegum, I see that your doing well today, how is the plan for the funeral coming along?" Huntress said while she made sure her hair was fixed.

Bubblegum was able to stop laughing for a moment before she spoke up.

"It's coming along Huntress Wizard. Will have everything ready by tomorrow at least. How's Finn doing?" She asked while feeling concerned for the hero.

"Well… he experienced Marceline's cooking… so he's distracted at least in the bathroom right now." Huntress said while giving Bubblegum a half lidded look on her face.

Bubblegum blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Oh boy. Though at least he's distracted but still." She said before shuddering as she had Marceline's cooking before.

"Yeah… also had a bite myself so I should slap you upside the head for not getting her cooking lessons sooner… *Shudder* pretty sure anyone would be KO'd by one bite and Finn forced an entire plate of food down his throat." Huntress said with a rare moment of losing her cool by glaring a bit at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum sweatdrops before she spoke up.

"Sorry. I wanted to tell Marceline though she tends to throw tantrums about somethings that I wanted to avoid. Hoping after what happened Finn… and you went through, she'll finally start applying to that."

"Well Lady also experienced it much to her shock and I'm sure she will give you more of an earful then I will, but I came here to pay my respects to one who the Spirit of the Forest respects, where is Wiseman?" Huntress said while she got a serious look on her face.

Bubblegum facepalms as she didn't expect Lady to have a taste to whatever Marceline made before she spoke up.

"Wiseman's body is at the Candy Kingdom Hospital. The morgue part. Just tell Dr. Princess you have my permission."

Huntress nods before she walked by Bubblegum without breaking the stoic look she normally had while Wiseman and the others saw her walking towards the morgue, and a moment later, saw his body on the table, all prepped, shaven, and his hair was trimmed and what not which made Death say this.

"_**Hehe, seems your body looks better dead now then alive, then again I'm a walking skeleton deity of death so what do I know?" **_Death said with an amused tone to his voice.

"**Hehe yeah. Shame I didn't get one sooner though then again I liked how look before. And so did the water nymphs hehe. Too bad I can't say thanks to the Princess Bubblegum and the others for a job well done." **Wiseman said.

Death rolled his dot like eyes before they heard Huntress say this.

"Wiseman, or whoever you are, while you and the Spirit of the Forest never met, he was impressed with your work to help keep balance in Ooo, I came here for two reasons, one was this…" Huntress said before she surprised all watchers when she slapped Wiseman's body on the cheek much to Hudson's amusement.

"Hehe… that gotta hurt." Hudson said while Wiseman rubbed his ghostly cheek even though he can't feel it before Wiseman spoke up.

"_**If I could feel it but what did I do?"**_

That Question was answered when she said this.

"That was for Finn…. And before dying before you and I could meet… Father…." Huntress shockingly said when she removed her mask and Wiseman saw that she looked a lot like a certain person he knew.

Cosmic Owl's beak dropped while Life had a shocked looked on her face.

Wiseman's had a very shocked look on his face before he asked this.

"**W-Wait… what?"**

Hudson had an amused look before saying this old premushroom war line.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"

"_**Hehe, would explain why Huntress didn't react much to Finn's new look the first few times she saw him, guess she knew that Finn was learning on how to be a Wiseman Messenger." **_Death said with an amused tone like he knew what was going on.

Wiseman was still shocked before he regained his composure and said this.

"**Yeah… though I'm still shocked and confused that I… HAVE A DAUGHTER?!... How the Hell or Nightosphere did I have a daughter and not know?"**

"Well in case you lost some memory from the shock, when a man and woman love each other or just want to bump uglies, they.." Hudson tried to say before Death gripped his head, moved him out of the way, and said this.

"_**Well considering you travel a lot, maybe you ran into a Wood Nymph you bonded with but forgot about her because of a mission or something, surprisingly easy to lose memories with Mortals in this day and age." **_Death said to try and help Wiseman make sense of this.

Wiseman did try to remember of any possible Wood Nymphs before his widens in shock before saying this.

"**Of course… Willow."**

"_**Well you never know what the future holds, for all you know, there could be a way to bring you back without having to risk an arm and leg for a twisted revival but that's not for now, now then, seems Huntress is leaving… wait… now that I think about it, if Huntress gets with Finn, won't he be your son in law then?" **_Death said when he brought up that fact while he held Hudson's head steady to keep him quiet.

Life and Cosmic Owl blinked for a moment while Wiseman took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"**I guess so. Unless Huntress or my daughter doesn't plan on telling Finn about who I really am. Though I don't blame her knowing that I haven't been there for her life. Probably has hated me since then."**

"_**Try saying that when you see what Huntress just did." **_Death said when he gestures for Wiseman to look back at the screen.

Wiseman and everyone else looked up before they had surprised looks when they saw this.

They saw Huntress remove a necklace on her neck before saying this to Wiseman's body.

"Don't know if you remember but this was Mother's Bonding necklace, when you died, she was heartbroken when the gem it contained shattered, so she gave it to me to get rid of from the pain, but instead of that, I decided to return this to you since you made it." Huntress said when she carefully put the necklace on Wiseman's body's neck and hid it under his shirt before she equipped her own mask before saying this when she walked away.

"Mom was in a relationship with another woman while you were gone so she's my second mom now, but she always did think of you even until the end, so don't think too badly of her or I if I return the necklace to you… personally, I don't know you but mom needs time before she can remember you again… I'll visit every now and then but it may be awhile before Mother will… goodbye for now… Father… I may not have known you but I can respect the work that you did..." Huntress said before she exits the room with a Stoic look on her masked face.

Wiseman watched before he somehow starts to cry a bit after seeing Huntress bring back the necklace which made him remember when he met Huntress's mom and made said necklace for her.

Death looked to Life for a moment to see if she had anything to say to help Wiseman, he… wasn't the best of people to cheer others up after all.

Life looks at her husband before she spoke up to Wiseman.

"Do not feel sad. At least she doesn't hate you and neither does her mom. Remember what Deathy said, there is a chance you can come back and see them."

"**That's if they want to see me."**

"_**Well silver lining is that Finn may get lucky with your daughter… hehe, good thing you didn't back her when we made the bet, you seem the protective type after all." **_Death said when he mentioned Wiseman's fight with the Lich Fragment in Finn's dream.

Wiseman had a half lidded look on his face before speaking up.

"**Thanks Death for giving me that image. Though you have a point on that."**

"**Eh, your welcome, but we should be getting back to watching…" **Death said before time passed to a few days later with the Funeral getting closer and closer until…

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ ?**

Oddly enough, it was still lightly raining in Ooo and it seemed to pick up when the day of Wiseman's funeral came, many people were surprisingly there, the Candy people of the Candy Kingdom, Many wood based beings, and to great surprise, Many Royals and guards of the Fire Kingdom with Phoebe leading the small group which brought the scene to Phoebe and her guards while they walked into the throne room to see Bubblegum and Finn, who wore Wiseman's hat which hid his eyes while they were discussing the final touches on the funeral and was deciding on some guards for LSP if she was stupid enough to try something and Phoebe heard this which made her give a lava themed sweatdrop.

"We gotta make sure that LSP doesn't get in the funeral PB. We all know how bad she can be."

"Indeed, but the Banana guards are not swift enough to handle her…" Bubblegum said before Phoebe spoke up to get their attention.

"Maybe I can be of assistance." Phoebe said with a serious tone to her voice.

Finn and Bubblegum blinked for a moment before they turned around and were surprise to see Phoebe here.

Finn did had this thought when he saw his ex for the first time in a while before thinking this.

'_Wow… Phoebe looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her.' _He thought before speaking up.

"H-Hi Phoebe."

Phoebe gave him a surprisingly gentle smile before she said this.

"Hello Finn, sorry to hear about Wiseman… he… gave me a visit before he vanished…" Phoebe said to try and comfort Finn a bit.

Bubblegum and Finn blinked in surprise before Finn spoke.

"Really? Was there something he said?"

"Well… I'll tell you a few now but hold one for later when the funeral happens… but he told me that the reason we broke up was because of some kind of Lich fragment in you messing with your head… not sure how he knew that…" Phoebe said while not knowing about the Wiseman and their magics… but for Finn… it instantly helped connect many dots… the magic circle that Wiseman was in, how exhausted he was, the reason why he mentioned Phoebe…

Finn's eyes widen in shock before he had this thought.

'_Wait… a fragment of the Lich was inside me? So he was the reason that Phoebe and I split and why… Master died while in that magic circle.'_

Bubblegum however was very shocked and concern about this before she asked this.

"Wait, a fragment of the Lich was inside Finn?"

"That's what that Wiseman guy said, not sure how he appeared in my dream though, but when I woke, I saw some sparkling lights flying away from my room and towards the Treefort… that's when I knew it really happened… I'm sorry for your loss Finn…" Phoebe said before she surprised Finn by hugging him lightly when she saw the look on his face and tried to help calm him down.

Bubblegum blinked in surprise when she saw that while Finn, who was surprised that as well, but was also shocked that Phoebe was able to hug him without a flame shield.

That's when Finn had this thought.

'_Wow… Phoebe is actually hugging me. Without a flame shield. It feels… nice.' _He thought before he actually returns the hug before saying this.

"Thank you Phoebe. I'm happy that you came."

Phoebe nods before she let Finn go before saying this.

"Your welcome Finn, as for your LSP issue, may I introduce Bruno, he's one of the rare few Flame people who are as large as the former Flame King, my Father, he still lives with squirrels though so no worries about him yet." Phoebe said before said before loud thuds were heard that made the lighter sized people bounce a bit when a giant of a Flame person with muscles like no other approached with some kind of oven like helmet was chained to their head and went bare chested while wearing armored pants while smoke emits from the slim openings each time the massive Flame person breathed out.

Bubblegum and Finn were surprise when they saw the flame guard before Finn asked this.

"Wait your dad lives with squirrels now? I thought those were just rumors that I kept hearing."

"Nope, all true, anyway Bruno here will keep an eye out for LSP with some of the guards here like Biggs and Wedge here, and when they find her, they will keep her away from the funeral or bring her to us so we can lock her up for a bit, complaints?" Phoebe said while Bruno continues to make heavy breathing sounds and nothing else while smoke emits from his helmet like he was a walking volcano just waiting to erupt behind Phoebe like he was just waiting for something to happen so he can attack.

When Finn and Bubblegum saw the guards, they look at each other before they shook their heads at Phoebe meaning they have no complaints.

Though Bubblegum did have one question.

"Where's Cinnamon Bun?"

"Oh, he stopped by his old place, said something about remembering the good times before the questionable things that you did in the past scared him off." Phoebe said to Bubblegum with a look that showed she wasn't mad anymore but she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Finn wondered what Phoebe meant while Bubblegum did feel bad about something before she spoke up.

"I see. Well while you two have a nice chat, I'm going to… check on any last minute details." She said before she turns around and walks but in a quick pace.

A moment later, Phoebe said this to her guards.

"All of you, please go around and make sure LSP isn't in the Candy Kingdom, if so, please restrain her and bring her here, if you can't find her, then toss her in a jail cell, I don't want slip ups." Phoebe said to the guards with a serious look on her face which made all but Bruno shudder before all but Bruno runoff which left Bruno the only guard sticking near Phoebe while he silently stares at Finn.

Finn did gulped a bit from the stare before he spoke up.

"Well… I'm not sure what's happening with you and PB, but I do have something to say. Despite what you told me about the Lich fragment, I still wanna say I'm sorry for hurting you Phoebe. It was very messed up of me to do that horrible lie to you. I'm also sorry when I messed up for trying to help you get your throne back from your dad."

"All in the past Finn, I can see you matured greatly so I can tell that you mean this with everything that you have, also sorry for Bruno, I rescued him when he was nearly killed for being who he is and he seemed to become attached to me and is now guarding me to the point that everyone wonders if he feels anything for me or if he has some kind of obsession with defending those who help him if it's some kind of culture that he has, but he never talks so no one has heard his voice before and no one knows what he is thinking." Phoebe said before she and Finn looked up at Bruno to see the large Flame person looking at Finn with a helmeted head… while still breathing heavily which caused more smoke to float to the ceiling.

Finn sweatdrops from the helmet covered stare before he spoke up.

"N-No worries. Bruno seems like good guy. Hopefully he and I can be good friends."

Bruno however stayed silent while breathing heavily before Phoebe spoke up.

"Well either way, I'm happy to see you Finn, I hope you feel better and maybe after the funeral, we can talk and catch up on what we did over the years, it's been awhile since you last visited and my meeting with Bruno may interest you since unlike others, he's a rare kind of Flame person, an actual Fire Giant, or a descendant of one for his small stature compared to the ancestors, I mean aside from my father, have you seen anyone else like him or Bruno?" Phoebe said before chuckling when Bruno looked to her and tilts his head when he was confused by her laughter.

Finn blinks in surprise for a moment before he let out a chuckle before he said this.

"I would actually like that Phoebe. It has been awhile." He said before smiling a bit.

Phoebe smiles a bit before saying this.

"Well Finn, I'll see you later, come on Bruno, we should pay our respects to Wiseman before the funeral starts, we should get our umbrellas since its still raining." Phoebe said before she starts walking away while Bruno stayed back for a moment to gesture that he was watching Finn and cracked his massive knuckles a moment later in warning before he followed Phoebe with heavy thuds before he held a massive umbrella over him and Phoebe while Phoebe carried her own umbrella before the duo walked into the rain and vanished with their glowing bodies showing where they are before even their glow fades when the rain made it hard to keep an eye on them.

Finn blinks in confusion before saying this.

"Okay now I really don't know what's all that about. I mean Phoebe and I are just friends. Highly doubt we'll get back together. Even though she has gotten more beautiful. Though I should probably make sure to not mess our friendship up with the way Bruno looked at me. I have a feeling he doesn't like me."

A few hours later after some details were fine tuned, the Funeral was starting and many people were filing into the chairs that were set around a intricate grave that seemed to be made for Wiseman's body while Marceline was talking to Finn about something.

"Hey Finn… I was wondering, mind if I sang a song for the Wiseguy?, Wisedude?... never heard his name before so don't know what to call him… point is, and to help make up for what happened with my toxic disaster… mind if I sing a song and you play an instrument to help?" Marceline said while she looked to Finn when she wore a dress, it was pure black but looked like a singer's outfit, showed plenty of skin yet looked perfect on Marceline**. (A/N: Best example is Jessica Rabbit's outfit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, just pure black for the funeral.)**

Finn did blush when he saw the Vampire Queen's dress before he spoke.

"Sure Marcy. There was this song that Wiseman likes to sing to." He said before he gave Marceline the song sheet.

Marceline was a bit surprised at that before she took the song sheet and said this.

"Alright, give me a few minutes to read this and I'll start singing, hope you practiced with the Piano… I'm hoping to make this song one that this Wiseguy can here in the deadworld if he's watching." Marceline said with a fanged grin while unknowing to her or the others, Wiseman and the Deities were doing just that when they saw the Funeral about to start and saw a surprising amount of people to visit him, either to see Wiseman or to comfort Finn.

That's when Hudson spoke.

"Geese how many people have you met?"

"**Not that much. I mean I know Finn has made friends with each people so they're here for him. I mean I've met some nice people. There's also the water nymphs, BMO, Jake and Lady. I even see Huntress and…" **He said before stopping when he saw two Wood Nymphs next to Huntress but the one he's looking at was someone he knew all too well.

Aside from the dark clothing for the Funeral, she looked almost like an exact match of Huntress, more aged, brown leaf like hair like Fall was approaching, darker green skin, a iconic mask on her face, and a hood that hid her from most to not cause a scene, but Wiseman could recognize her anywhere...

"**Willow."**

A few minutes later, the people walking in were finally stopping, but one last person followed the group in without drawing attention to themselves… though oddly enough, the figure seemed use some kind of magic to hide their features to make it hard for anyone to get a good look at them… but before the people near the figure could wonder about them, they heard Bubblegum speaking up in the middle of everyone who circled the grave while a gate near the Candy Kingdom opened to show many Flame Guards with flame shields who held a casket in the air that was closed while something sat on it… Wiseman's cane…

"I wanna thank you all for coming to the burial of... Wiseman. Not everyone has known him well but he's was a kind man who likes to make some of us smile when we're down and always makes us laugh at his jokes with his ever present grin. He was wise and intelligent and was taken from us too soon. I hope that wherever he is now, I hope he knows that we'll miss him deeply." She said while many people felt sad before Bubblegum made the gesture for the Flame guards with the Casket to approach before she said this when Marceline and Finn approached a piano nearby.

"Now if everyone can be silent, Marceline and Finn want to play a song for Wiseman's funeral… something that he normally sang so I hope you all can give him a few minutes of silence while we listen." Bubblegum said before everyone saw Finn open the keyboard part of the Piano while Marceline approached the Microphone stand before she said this when she brought the Microphone to her lips.

"Hello everyone, this song is called "What I've Done" by Linkin Park, or a remix of it that involves a Piano, an old band in the past who has many songs, I hope you all like it…." Marceline said before she gestured for Finn to start playing the piano to lead her in. **(A/N: Actual song for funeral if you're curious is called HALO ODST + Linkin Park -What I've Done (By Marie Digby)**

Finn nods to the Vampire Queen before he took a deep breath before he brought his hands to the keyboard part of the piano and starts to play it.

After a moment of surprisingly good piano playing, Marceline starts to sing in a gentle tone while many people who met Wiseman and the antics he did saw the casket slowly approach with each person remembering meeting him or getting into some kind of issue with him in the past that helped them be friends… starting with BMO who wore a small suit and a waterproof bubble while it sat in Jake's lap.

BMO remembered the zombie bit during their first meeting after the BMO chop and the many other fun times they had which caused the little bot to start to cry even if it had no tears..

Jake and Lady cried a bit when they saw Wiseman's casket before remembering the first time they met him.

It was when they saw him and Finn sparring and Jake mistake it as Wiseman attacking which resulted in Wiseman getting launched into the Water Nymph pond, but aside from coughing up a fish, Wiseman was cool with it and soon after, it was like Wiseman was like the crazy uncle of the group who always tried to cheer everyone up, even helped Jake with talking to Finn about the birds and the bees.

The water nymphs had sad looks on their faces when they remembered how charming Wiseman was to them.

He even take them out to dinner like he always promised and among other… adult things.

Bubblegum remembered some of the things Wiseman did when she stood near the grave while she wiped away a few tears, no matter how bad things got, Wiseman normally aided Finn through most or stood back to protect others and even herself a few times… honestly she thought that Ooo lost someone great...

Phoebe however remembered this when she sat under the umbrella that Bruno held…

She remembered how Wiseman came in her dream and told her the real reason why Finn lied to her.

He even told her about how Finn was like a son to him.

And finally…

"_F-Finally… tell him… that my name is…" _Wiseman said before he struggles to grip Phoebe's shoulder and pulled himself up with one last burst of strength and whispered into her ear.

"_My name is…" _Wiseman said before he whispered the last part in Phoebe's ear… right before he vanished into the twinkling lights after Phoebe gave her word that she would tell Finn…

'_I will tell him this Wiseman.' _Phoebe thought while she looked at Finn as he played the piano.

Many memories were flowing through his head about Wiseman… their first meeting with the strange man… who turned out to be a Wise man… or Wiseman in this case.

"_Alright, just remember that you were the one who asked… I am Wiseman for now, I'll tell you my real name another day, and my secret, is that I amd a Wiseman messenger…." _Wiseman said before the memory went to Finn getting his Katana from Wiseman after actually besting him in a duel, Wiseman looked so proud of him that day…

Then there was the meetings with Finn's friends and family… it was like he could be friends with everyone if he wanted to…

But that all changed when Wiseman's health started to deteriorate… until Finn found him in that magic circle… and with everything that he heard from Phoebe… it all made sense… Wiseman's health, the Lich fragment, the Fire Kingdom, everything Wiseman did… it was for Finn like a Father protecting his son… one last time…

Finn cries at the good memories as he continues to play the piano while Marceline sings while everyone could feel Finn's emotions as he played.

Finally, and what got the demon's attention that was watching the funeral… was the mystery figure again who stood at the back, unlike Finn's friends and family who were crying, everyone else just felt down… but Wiseman and the others could see tears falling from where the figure's face was hidden by shadows…

Hudson was the first one to speak up while he hears his daughter singing.

"Hey, who's that mystery figure at the back?"

"_**No clue, Wiseman, any ideas?" **_Death said when he looked to wiseman to see if he had any idea.

Wiseman was both confused and curious when he saw the mystery figure before speaking.

"**No idea. Can't tell if I don't see its face."**

"_**From the build if I'm looking at those robes and hood right, looks like a Male figure." **_Death said while rubbing his chin in thought.

Wiseman was confused about this male figure while Finn who keeps playing sees the mystery figure though had a feeling he's seen those robes before but could be his imagination.

Everyone then saw the casket being brought over and set on top of the Grave, ready to be lowered before Bubblegum said this when it was perfectly set and Marceline and Finn stopped playing.

"Thank you Flame guards, and thank you Finn and Marceline for the song, I'm sure Wiseman would love to hear it if he was here… but now, for those who have ties with Wiseman, friends, Family, please approach the Casket and say your last goodbyes, in an orderly manner if you all would be so kind, you may even say parting words to him…" Bubblegum said when she placed a pink flower on top of the casket and stepped back when it starts a small line of people who approached one at a time, starting with Jake holding BMO and placed the rose on top for BMO when the bot couldn't exit the ball, but could speak.

"Goodbye Wiseman. You were one of BMO's favorite roommates."

Jake then placed a rose for himself and Lady before he said this for him and Lady who only a small few could understand.

"Hehe, well… sleep tight Wiseman, was nice to meet you… hoped it was under better circumstances… but all in all… you were one good dude to help Finn through everything… I'm sure many here miss you…" Jake said before he and Lady left the Casket before Huntress, and the two woman approached before the one who looked a lot like Huntress formed a rose, wiped some tears from her eyes before she said this.

"You were a strong man, in battle… and in the bond we shared… I hope the next life is kinder to you then it was in this one." The woman said while she had trouble fighting back tears and Huntress had to help her walk away which begged the question… why was Huntress helping that woman who looked a lot like her, and bond?

Finn was confused before he had this thought.

'_Bond? Was that what Huntress told me before? Did Wiseman had some sort of… bond with this Wood Nymph? If so how come he never mentioned her? And why does she look like Huntress?'_

Though one memory of Marceline saying this a few days ago did ring a bell when Finn saw how concerned Huntress looked as well as the other woman looked at the one who looked like Huntress who started to cry…

"_...She's getting the recipe from her moms…" _Marceline said before the scene went back to the present.

Finn's eyes then widen before he had this thought.

'_That must be Huntress's mom. But if her and Wisman had a bond then that would mean that… (dun dun dun)... Oh. My. Glob… I kissed Master's daughter.'_

A bit later, with many others stopping in front of the casket, all that was left was Phoebe, Finn, and the mystery man who still stood in the back before Phoebe said this when she had Finn get near.

"Hey Finn… that wasn't all that Wiseman told me in the dream… he also had two other things for me to tell you…" Phoebe said before getting a worried look at Finn when she wondered how he would take this.

Finn, though still wondering about the mystery male figure, was curious about what Phoebe said before he spoke up.

"It's okay Phoebe. I can take it."

"Alright… first off… he always thought of you as a son… and his name with his final breath… was called Tobi…" Phoebe said within earshot of many while she looked at Finn's expression when he finally learned Wiseman's name for the first time...

Finn was surprised when he heard that name before he let out some tears.

However these were tears of joy since he was happy to be considered a son to Wiseman before finally knowing his real name.

However again, the Mystery man got many people's attention when he approached the casket with decent sounding thuds which showed the figure wore boots of some kind.

Most people wonder about that while Tobi tried to remember something.

"**Okay now I know I've seen those boots before but where?"**

A moment later, the figure got close to the casket and raised his right hand and touched the casket while his hand was seen which showed a ring on his middle finger that looked like some kind of fidget ring before he finally spoke up with a voice that Tobi would recognize.

"So… you're Finn the Human right?" The man said with a deep tone to his voice.

Tobi's eyes widen in realization and in shock before he spoke up.

"**Oh no."**

"_**What?, you finally recognize the man?" **_Death said when the cloak oddly hid the man even from his gaze… it was like the shadows were hiding him even from death itself.

That's when Tobi said this.

"**Indeed I do. That's my… father."**

Meanwhile back with Finn and the others at the casket when the man asked the question…

Finn was confused for a moment before he spoke up.

"Um yes that's me. Are you a friend of Tobi's or something?"

"Friend?... no…." The mystery man said before he turned to Finn and brought a hand up to the top of his hood and moved it back and said this when a young in 20's human like face was seen which gave Finn a cold look.

"I'm his Father Emerald Ranmyaku… head of the Wiseman Messengers… and unless you have a good enough reason on why my son is in this grave… well… **I doubt anyone here can stop me from killing you instantly." **The Mystery man or now known as Emerald… the Father of Tobi said while he gave finn a cold look while his body emits a massive amount of power that pressed down on many in the area.

Finn's eyes widen in shock before shuddering in fear when he felt that power before speaking.

"W-Wait… you're Tobi's dad and the leader of the Messengers? How's that possible?"

Emerald gave Finn a raised eyebrow before he said this.

"Well I hope you know the birds and bees at least, but I'll skip that and say that his mother and I were worried about him… same with his sister… we heard rumors about his death and I came to see if they were rumors or not… I may look human… but I can assure you… I'm much older then Marceline or Bubblegum here… I can explain more… but only if you live long enough to actually listen… now… mind answering this question before I just decide to end you here?… **How…. did…. My…. SON!... DIE!" **Emerald said before he roared this when his body glowed with energy that eclipsed even the lich at the well of power believe it or not.

Finn was a bit scared right now before everyone heard this voice.

"Excuse me. But I believe I can answer for Finn here."

Emerald stopped looking at Finn to look at who spoke up before saying this.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Emerald said when he looked at the person who spoke to him.

The person who spoke was Peppermint Butler and he said this after walking forward.

"Peppermint Butler sir. I had a bit of conversation with your son's spirit a few days ago in Death's domain. He's in fact watching what's going on right now."

Emerald blinked a few times before saying this.

"I see… well even so it still doesn't help that my son is dead and unless something is done, that is permanent… so… mind explaining why my son died?, personally I don't care if Glob himself tried to stop me from destroying something right now, I'm pretty sure any family would be sore if they lost a loved one… I don't even want to imagine what Maite and Ruby will think when they hear about this." Emerald said with narrowed eyes.

"I understand how angry you are sir but you can't put blame on Finn. Your son treated him like he was his own and he died by protecting him. But to answer your question, a fragment of the Lich was inside Finn, without his knowledge, but your son sensed it somehow and managed to remove it ."

Emerald was silent for a moment before he said this.

"I see… so the Lich is the reason huh?, and Fragment you say?, then if that's the case where are the others… **I'll wipe them off this plane of existence if I have to to make the fucker pay!" **Emerald said before his body flared with energy.

Everyone shuddered while Peppermint surprisingly stood his ground before he spoke up.

"I do not know sir since this is the first time I heard it from your son but I am working hard on tracking any fragments. However I'll be happy to give you any possible leads."

"I see, well I can wait for info then… but I also heard that he had something called cancer when I overheard a few Banana guards talking about what killed my son… if it wasn't for the fact that they were not too bright, I would have splattered them all over the walls when it looked like they enjoyed the drama here." Emerald said while his eyes sparked with power for a moment to show his rage right now.

Everyone else shuddered while some wondered what cancer was though Marceline might know.

That's when Peppermint said this.

"Well apparently the Kingdom's doctor, Dr. Princess, ran some tests and said that your son had lung cancer which shows some blood on a few tissues that he coughed into before dying."

"I see… well… my apologize for my outburst, but when you hear things on the road and some idiotic guards talking about my dead son like some kind of side show, anger does get built up greatly." Emerald said when he looked at Finn before saying this.

"I have to apologize to you as well Finn, I… don't normally react well to anyone else other then family since unlike others who come and go in life quickly, they have stuck around… so hearing that my son died was a big blow to me believe it or not." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head.

Finn was able to calm down before he spoke.

"W-Well there's no need to apologize since I understand how you felt. Tobi was like a father to me. He was there for me when I felt bad but was able to help me go through it. Now when I wake up, I wished whatever happened to him was a dream and he be still alive."

"I see… well guess that would make you my grandson in a sense if that's the case… will make it easier to bring you to the City of Wiseman to continue your training then." Emerald said all of a sudden when he got a serious look on his face.

Everyone was a bit shocked at the news while Jake, Lady, BMO, Marceline, and Huntress Bubblegum and Phoebe's eyes widen believing they won't see Finn again if he goes there while Willow was shocked at the news about Tobi's home, and the reveal about Emerald being Tobi's father was also another part as well.

Finn had the same feeling as well before he spoke up.

"There's a City of Wisemens?"

"Indeed, I'm pretty sure Tobi mentioned there being more than one Wiseman Messengers right?, did you think we were purely nomadic?, we have a City that is geared towards supporting Wiseman and their allies and families, granted I can't tell anyone else but you the location for secrecy issues for obvious reasons being my son's student and all, but you need more training since I can tell your training was only halfway finished." Emerald said when he examined Finn.

Finn blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Well he said there were others but he never mentioned there be a city."

"Ah… well there is…" Emerald said while giving Finn a half lidded look.

Finn was surprised when he heard that before Peppermint spoke up.

"Actually Finn there was something Tobi was gonna tell you when your training was almost complete regarding his heritage."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Well first off, he was planning to tell you when your training was complete, second was that you need certain requirements to get in like a spell or two, the city is magic based but it doesn't use spells that will make you insane, you can get in though if you lack those skills if another Wiseman Messenger gives the recommendation, also and this was from Wiseman's, or Tobi's spirit, but he was using those packets for 6 years and some minor magic to slow the effects of the illness, as for treatment, it wouldn't have mattered since he said that he put everything into one final attack to get rid of that Lich fragment, he got old, simple as that he said, Tobi also said that you were only halfway finished with your training or close to it, he was teaching you the basics but you lack experience… he was also worried about his father doing something rash so I'm sure Tobi's spirit is freaking out when he saw Master Emerald's reaction." Peppermint Butler said while hoping that would clear up some of Finn's guilt.

Finn did felt some relief while Tobi said this.

"**You damn right I am."**

The deities sweatdrop at that before Emerald said this.

"Well can you blame me?, Tobi practically dropped off the grid for 6 years and I find out he's dead so sorry for worrying about my son." Emerald said when he looked away from everyone while gritting his teeth.

Everyone sweatdrop before Finn asked this.

"Was there anything else Pep?"

"Well sort of, it was like how it would be pointless to hide from a Wiseman Messenger and how that if his father was calmed down, he could get another Wiseman to train you or maybe train you himself, that part is just me saying that, anyway, there was an issue with Master Tobi worrying about you punching his corpse and all that but I can see that will be no issue right?" Peppermint Butler said while staying calm when Emerald looked like he was about to explode with rage if someone tried to lay a finger on his son's body.

Finn was appalled before he spoke up.

"That's crazy. Why would I do that?"

"Well… there was the fact that there are many more humans at the city of Wiseman… so…" Peppermint Butler said while trailing off when he brought the fact that Tobi knew about more humans the entire time.

Everyone else was shocked at the news while Finn was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I maybe hearing wrong but… there are… MORE HUMANS?!" He said with shocked tone.

"Well Master Tobi was half human, didn't he at least tell you that?" Peppermint Butler said with a raised candy eyebrow.

"No. All he said that he had a surprise for me when my training was done. What's else is there? Is Huntress Wizard his daughter or something?"

"Actually part human from what I can tell with special scanning magic, and from one of those ladies reactions, must be the mother of Huntress if I am correct, so I guess a daughter and granddaughter in law at least." Emerald said with crossed arms when he looked at Willow, the other woman with her and Huntress.

Willow was shocked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes sir. I bonded with Tobi many years ago. Though he's been gone a lot with his duty as a Messenger. Never did had the chance to tell him about our daughter."

"Welp that explains a lot huh?, though from the looks of everyone else, I'm guessing they are shocked silent huh." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at everyone else who's shown faces had dropped jaws when they heard all of that in one day.

Finn looked around to see everyone with surprise looks before he asked Huntress Wizard this.

"How long did you know Huntress?"

Huntress was silent for a moment before she said this.

"Hmmm… I would say… the very beginning?" Huntress said while shrugging.

Everyone was surprise before Finn spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"The reason for that is…. No one ever asked, but I gave many signals that I did before so can't fault me, didn't know much about Father until a few days ago so I thought it was a random Wiseman Messenger though to be fair." Huntress said with a stoic look on her face.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"You have a point. Sorry Huntress."

"No worries, though considering you had to kiss me to prove you were straight to Marceline and Lady, I'm wondering how things will go." Huntress said while Finn felt killing intent shooting right at him which showed Emerald was being protective right now which showed with comical glowing eyes.

Everyone gulped while Finn pales at the look before backing up a bit.

Though Huntress did sweatdrop before saying this.

"Do you really have the right to try and stop me if Finn and I make a bond or something?, not like I'm saying I will but I'll have to bond with someone sooner or later." Huntress said which caused Emerald to jolt before he grumbles when he looks away from everyone when he didn't have anything to say to that.

Finn sighs with relief before he spoke up.

"T-Thanks for the save Huntress." He said before blushing when he remembered the bond thing.

"No worries, you can say you owe me one and leave it at that for now." Huntress said with a stoic look on her face.

Finn rubbed the back his head before he spoke up.

"Say Pep… is there a chance you can take me… and possibly Emerald and Huntress to Death's world to see Tobi's spirit?" He asked making other's blinked in surprise.

"Well I don't see why not, you and Jake did go there before to get the princess plant soul so it's not like you can't make small visits." Peppermint Butler said while forgetting Princess Bubblegum who was nearby.

"Wait what?" She said before she looks at Finn and Jake making said duo jolt.

"Well look at the time!, gotta spirit to visit!, thanks for the funeral PB!" Finn said before he shocked most when he got behind Emerald and starts pushing him down the middle of one asle with Huntress blinking a few times before gesturing for Willow and her other mother to follow when they gave chase while Jake handed BMO to Lady and ran a moment later as well while the 6 heard this from Bubblegum.

"YOU GET BACK HERE TWO!" She shouts before she starts throwing random objects at the two.

The six then made it to a nearby building before Emerald gave Finn a half lidded look when he said this.

"Mind explaining why you had to shove me?" Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face.

"Sorry. I just panicked. I mean what would you have done if a lady you know was angry at you?" Finn asked after catching his breath.

"Well I would have caught her off guard with a surprise kiss, works every time with Maite when she gets angry so can't say that it wouldn't work on that Bubblegum woman." Emerald said when he seemed to remember a few things.

Everyone else blinked while Finn blushes at the idea before saying this.

"Well it might work for you but with my track record, PB might smack me or banned me from the kingdom for a few weeks."

"Eh, to each his own I guess, but I think we're getting off track, mind if we get to the dead world already, I want to give my son a good slug to the face for making his mother and sister worry and me for having to break the news to them." Emerald said before his fist lit up with energy to a comical level.

Everyone blinks while Tobi, and the deities that were watching this, gulps before Tobi spoke up.

"**I'm in deep trouble now."**

"_**Yup, wonder if there is an afterlife for the afterlife, because you may end up 12 feet under this time." **_Death said when he saw how much Emerald had in his fist while Finn and Peppermint Butler explained how to get to the dead world and to avoid the water there, they told that it had memory erasing issues and the only way to get them back… was a kiss from Death…

Life perked up when she heard that before looking at Death and asked this.

"Deathy… did you kiss someone so the person could get his/her memory back?"

Death blinked once before saying this.

"_**Yeah but it didn't mean anything, was just doing a favor for Pep, didn't mean much and you know your kisses are the only thing that matter to me Lifey, even if we bring in a lady ghost or two, you're the only woman for me if I made the choice." **_Death said before he starts to kiss Life's two snake heads on the cheeks, lips, and foreheads.

Life hums from the kisses for a bit before she spoke up.

"Okay. As long as it was a personal favor, then you're safe… for now. Love you Deathy." She said before kissing him.

"_**Love you too Lifey, why don't I make up a bit for that… by doing this!" **_Death said when he made Life lean back on the couch and he kisses his way down her two necks to the crook where he knew where she was sensitive the most when not in the act.

Life giggles a bit before she let out a slight moan and said this.

"O-Oh Deathy."

Hudson made a gagging gesture before saying this.

"Oh get a room you two." Hudson said before Death said this.

"_**I believe this is my domain, so we are in a room that I can take Life anywhere I want, not the first time and some ghosts did watch so don't tempt me Hudson, Lifey here does love a crowd when we show one another how much we love each other." **_Death said before he nipped and sucked at the cook of Life's neck to get a reaction from her while the other Deities and Wiseman sweatdrop when they heard this.

"Oh yes Deathy… Don't stop." She said before moaning more.

Everyone sweatdrops again before they heard footsteps approach before all but two busy beings looked to see Finn and his group approaching.

Finn and his group had no idea what's going on when they saw Death and a woman before They saw, Hudson, Cosmic Owl and Tobi's ghost.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"Master."

"**Hello Finn."**

"**Son…" **Emerald said when he starts walking towards Tobi while his body radiates energy with each step.

Tobi gulps when he saw his dad coming before he spoke up.

"**H-Hey pops… How you doing?" **He asked while having a bad when he knows what's gonna happen.

When Emerald got close, he raised a hand towards Tobi, but to some surprise, Emerald just hugged Tobi when he got in front of him and was somehow able to touch him.

Everyone was shocked to see this before Tobi, who was surprised hugged his father back before speaking up.

"**I'm sorry father."**

"No need to apologize, personally I want to slug you for not getting this Cancer cured sooner, but I can see that you gave everything for your student, or son in law if he bonds with Huntress here." Emerald said with a teasing grin when he points a thumb at a Stoic Huntress, and a teary eyed Willow and Willow's current bond mate and Finn, and Jake as a tag along.

Finn blushes while Jake snicker a bit.

Tobi pulls back before he floats towards Huntress before he spoke.

"**Hello Huntress. Finally glad I get to meet my daughter. I saw what you did though I don't blame you. I'm sorry for not being there for you all this time." **He said before he brought his hand out and see if he could touch Huntress's cheek.

However his hand phased through Huntress but Huntress didn't seem to mind when she just gave him a small smile and said this.

"Well I don't blame you for anything, you did help Finn after all so I guess we can call us even, though I did slap your corpse in the morgue a few days ago when Mom broke down a bit because of you." Huntress said while gesturing for Tobi to look at Willow.

Besides the deities, everyone else was surprise when they heard that before Tobi floats towards Willow before he spoke up.

"**Hello Willow… I almost forgot how beautiful you look when we first met. I'm sorry for everything." **He said with a guilt look on his face.

Willow shook her head before saying this.

"I'll… admit that while I may do what our daughter did and slap your corpse if its not buried yet, but I can't blame you for not being there, you were protecting others… one of the reasons why I loved you and bonded with you… but I would like you to meet the woman who helped keep me company while you were away and my new bond mate, Wisp, would have introduced you to her if you were alive in an interesting way… but you know how reality can be..." Willow said while she looked back at the other woman who had vines for hair this time and looked beautiful to match.

Tobi blinked for a moment when he saw Wisp before he spoke up.

"**Indeed. It is nice to meet you Wisp and thank you for being there for Willow when I was away."**

Wisp however frowned before she said this.

"Considering you left her alone for years, I could care less about you, but I will put aside my rage for you for Willow's sake, for now, just talk with Willow and what not, I'll be over… wherever… in this land of the dead… maybe play some poker with those skeletons there or something..." Wisp said with a stoic serious tone which showed that Huntress got that mannerism from her before Wisp walked away.

Everyone sweatdrops while Finn had this thought.

'_That explains the stoic mannerism. If Master stayed, Huntress would've had his personality or so.' _He thought before Tobi spoke.

"**She seems… nice. Though I don't blame her for not liking me since she is right. Despite my job Willow, I didn't want to leave you. There were times when I did think of you and such."**

"Don't worry about Wisp, she was smiling a bit, you just got to know where to look, I mean when she and Huntress talk, they normally speak with one another with those stoic expressions but when something good happens, they do say they are smiling, though Huntress is more expressive like you sometimes, she takes after Wisp mainly so it's hard to read what they are thinking sometimes, though you can tell from her eyes if she's amused or not." Willow said while everyone saw Wisp while she played poker with the skeletons while they had trouble reading her when she had the perfect poker face but her eyes sparkle a bit before she showed a royal flush and beat the skeletons she was with.

Everyone blinks in surprise before Tobi spoke up.

"**I see what you mean. You know after seeing you and Huntress, I wish I was still alive just so I can hug you both. Though for you, a lovely kiss." **He said while grinning.

Willow blushed a bit from that before she tried to lean in and kiss Tobi… but she fell through him and Emerald had to catch her so she wouldn't fall onto the ground while sweatdropping.

Everyone else sweatdrop at the scene before Tobi spoke.

"**Thanks for the save pops. You okay Willow?" **He asked with some concern in his voice.

"Well considering she didn't crash into the ground, I'm sure she is fine." Emerald said when he grinned down at Willow when he was amused at what was going on.

Willow did blush at the position she's in while Tobi didn't like what he was seeing before he spoke.

"**Okay dad you can let her up and let go please."**

Emerald however gave Tobi a teasing grin before saying this.

"What?, afraid I would sweep her and Wisp off their feet?, your mother and I are not too choosy about ladies to add when we want to spice our love life up, I mean sure I can stay away but sooner or later they may get another guy or gal to make it interesting, I heard many interesting things about Wood Nymphs and how flexible they can get when it comes to picking lovers, I mean I can tell how toned Willow is, must be like her namesake and is a strong bodied woman." Emerald said to mess with Tobi more while grinning to show where Tobi got his grin from when he flipped Willow so that she was sitting Bridal style in his arms.

Willow was blushing brightly while Tobi got a mad and said this.

"**Oh Hell no! I don't mind if Willow is with another woman but another guy is where I cross the line. I will haunt any guy that dares touches my Willow."**

However Emerald gave Tobi a creepy grin while shadows covered his face and two dots with eyes and a moon like grin appeared before he said this.

"**Hooo… and you can really do that to me?, first off I was able to hug you so kicking your ass like we did in our sparring sessions would be no issue since I never lost once with you Tobi, second, and I believe many would say this, but how would you stop Willow if she met another who could help fill the void?, granted she is bonded with Wisp there but can you really stop every single male that comes towards her for who knows how long a Wood Nymph lives… seems like a dick move son and I think your mother and I taught you better… follow your heart and all that stuff." **Emerald said with a demonic tone of all things which surprised Hudson a little… Emerald looked human so what was he?

Everyone else was surprise when they saw that before Jake asked this.

"Dude what are you? And how were you able to touch Tobi while Huntress and her mom couldn't?"

Emerald returned to normal a moment later before saying this.

"Well considering the Cosmic Owl is my Dad, would explain a lot." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock before they yell this out.

"**WHAT**/WHAT?!" They yelled before they looked at Cosmic Owl before Tobi asked this.

"**All this time you were my grandpappy?!"**

Oddly enough the Cosmic Owl looked shocked as well before Emerald sighs and said this.

"Well he wouldn't remember but he got drunk once and got it on with a powerful woman who had some powers that made her deity level if she wanted to join but didn't, still alive and kicking but let's just say she didn't want to talk about Dad here for a few reasons… I mean you heard of Party God so his drinks can affect even deities, why do you think I've lived this long?, granted getting it on with your mother has that interesting side effect but still I don't need many spells to walk in a person's dream like the Wiseman, I practically wrote the book on dreamwalking and stuff in Ooo since Dad here is way too cryptic to understand." Emerald said while giving the Cosmic owl a half lidded look when the fact that he had a kid was just dropped right in front of him.

Everyone was shocked at the info before Hudson had this question.

"So wait if turkey boy here is your dad, who was the mom?"

Emerald tilts his head before saying this.

"Well her mortal name when she was mortal back then was called Ariel, her Deity name that many call her now even if she doesn't like it is called Isis, some kind of pre mushroom war name that came from a country called Egypt, apparently she was like a mix of Life and Death here and could restore the dead back to life if she wanted, used plenty of healing magic as well, all in all, Mom was a pretty powerful woman who could kick anyone's ass and heal it so she could kick it some more if she wanted to and if she killed them, she could revive them, kick their asses and rinse and repeat, though I got most of the skills that mom has, I have some of Dad's here for dreamwalking and part of that got sent down the family tree so to speak with Ruby getting most of it, Tobi here, though needing to use spells, had a knack for dreamwalking so you can get where he got those skills from..." Emerald said while shrugging a bit.

Everyone, especially Tobi and Huntress, was shocked at the info they heard.

That's when Finn surprises everyone when he asked this.

"Okay despite the shocking truth about who you're related to, but if your mom can do those things, why not ask her to bring Tobi back?"

"Well remember she is still Mortal even with the fancy name, and she is getting on in years, even if she looks young, her powers have diminished greatly so the revivals only work on regular people, we would have to get her something to help boost her power again, I could give it a shot but I never revived anyone before and I don't want to risk a Zombie Tobi right now." Emerald said with a raised eyebrow right now.

Finn rubbed the back his head before he spoke up.

"Right. Better if we don't try it. As much as I want to see Master back, I wouldn't want to risk his body being zombified. I already been through two zombie apocalypse attacks before." He said before shuddering a bit.

"I… I-I see… won't ask for details, and we could ask my mother, but she will most likely want to kick Tobi's ass for obvious reasons, but at least he would be able to get it one with this sexy lady here… Lucky bastard." Emerald said with no real malice in his voice while he adjust Willow in his arms.

Everyone sweatdrop while Willow blushed before Tobi spoke.

"**Well despite what I'm seeing, dad I'm sorry for overreacting. Same thing to you Willow since you deserve to have some happiness in your life." **He said with a bummed tone before he sat, or more likely hover on top of a rock.

Emerald sweatdropped before he said this to try and get a reaction from Tobi.

"Welp Willow, you heard him, might as well head back to reality and see how limber you can be." Emerald said while glancing at Tobi to see how he would react.

Tobi quickly got up before he said.

"**Hey just because I said sorry doesn't mean you can swoop in."** He said with a frown.

"What, scared your old man would blow you out of the water?" Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face when he and Tobi were looking at one another with sparks coming from their eyes in a comical manner.

"**Hah! I ain't scared of you when it comes to pleasing women." **Tobi said.

"Oh really?, those sound like fighting words." Emerald said with a humored grin on his face.

"**You better believe it daddy-o. If I was alive now, I would take Willow here and rock her world greatly." **Tobi said making others blink while Willow blushes and Huntress felt embarrassed by what was going on even if her face was stoic.

"Well if that possibility of that happening comes up, I'll step back, but for now… Toodles, got to let your mom and sister know your dead for now and maybe get to know a lovely lady here." Emerald said before he runs off with Willow in his arms.

"**DAD!" **Tobi shouts before he flies after Emerald.

Everyone sweatdrops before Finn spoke up to Huntress.

"Y-You okay Huntress?" He asked with some concern.

"Yeah… though I have got to say… this the most shocking thing I have ever seen in my life." Huntress said while she kept the Stoic look on her face.

"Yeah, I mean finding out that Master was your dad, then seeing Emerald, who's your grandpa, ran off with your mom. Also you're related to some powerful deities. Though I think the last part was cool." Finn said.

"Well I never showed any powers like that so maybe it skipped my generation, anyway, what about you?, I mean there is a possibility of reviving Father but I get the feeling things won't be as simple as that." Huntress said when watched Tobi chase after Emerald who carried Willow in his arms.

"Well with the risk that Emerald mention, I don't want anything bad happen to Master's, I mean your dad's body, even though I want him to come back." Finn said as he watches Emerald dodge a few grabs.

"Maybe, but at least Dad seems happy to see Grandfather and mom here even though he's trying to hit him." Huntress said while she watched Tobi continue to chase Emerald before Jake said this.

"Er… well I don't know about you but I think we should get home soon, we can at least visit Wiseman… er… Tobi… wow going to need some time to get used to that… anyway, I just hope PB calmed down and the funeral is going well." Jake said when he remembered nearly getting hit by a piano of all things…

"Yeah me too. Though I'm concern about going with Emerald to that city of Wisemen. I mean I can complete my training and see other humans but… Would I even come back home? I don't want to leave everyone I know and care for behind. I mean there's you Jake, Lady, your kids, BMO, PB, Phoebe, Marcy and even you Huntress." Finn said.

A moment later Emerald landed next to Finn before he said this.

"Oh don't worry, The City was upgraded entirely a few years ago so Tobi may not know it now, but it now floats in random locations while staying cloaked and when we want a certain spot, we use special magic to move it to where we want the entire city to go, not only that, once it's over a kingdom, or your treefort in this case, it locks onto it and logs it into the database of teleporting spots so after lessons, you can go back home if you want, though may keep you for a few days if you keep being late… understand… oh and welcome to the Wiseman circle Finn, hope you don't disappoint me." Emerald said before he starts running again.

Finn was at first surprise when he heard that before he felt some relief some before speaking.

"Thanks Emerald… AND I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!" He yells out as Emerald gets farther.

Emerald didn't say much but when Tobi got close, he heard Emerald say this.

"As a Wiseman, you were not half bad, but as a teacher… well… seems that is a better calling for you since Finn seems a cut above the rest at his age." Emerald said when he dodged another grab.

Tobi somehow felt pride after hearing that before speaking up as he tries to his dad.

"**Thanks he has come a long way. I know he'll be a great Wiseman."**

"That is if he survives the classes and what not and not quit, but I'll see whether Finn is overwhelmed or not at the new City that I helped upgrade, you haven't seen it in these 6 years have you?" Emerald said before he turned to Tobi with a serious look on his face while he was now running and dodging backwards with ease while he moved passed the many bones around them.

Tobi still hasn't stop before he spoke up.

"**No I have not. I have been very busy with my job and... other things."**

"Well then, better get ready to be amazed… and as one magic trick I know…" Emerald said before he tossed Willow up into the air towards Tobi while her body glowed a bit for some reason.

Tobi stopped moving so he can try and catch Willow but forgot that she will phase through.

However to everyone's shock, Tobi was actually able to catch her before Emerald said this.

"I may not have all of mom's skills, but I do have the ability to let ghosts or living beings touch one another, still working with mom to learn more so better be glad I managed to get this far with deity level abilities." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he saw the looks on Willow and Tobi.

Tobi was shocked that he was able to touch Willow before he smiles at her before saying this.

"**Hello dear."**

Willow was just stunned before she went with it and hugged Tobi tightly which made Emerald chuckle before he said this.

"Make no mistake Tobi, if you stick around this barren place, I may just get serious with Willow here, but for now, take your time with getting to know her again, the effect will last for 24 hours so don't hesitate to show her what we Ranmyaku men can do in the bedroom." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face which really showed how similar to Tobi how Emerald was when Emerald gave the iconic grin point for point, just add a hat and you would have trouble telling the difference aside from Emerald being more youthful looking.

Tobi looked at Willow before hugging her and said this to Emerald a moment later.

"**Believe me father, I don't plan on hesitating knowing now I have chance to spend time with Willow and give her everything that I got."**

"Good luck then, now if you'll excuse me…" Emerald said before he jogged back to the others with a grin on his face.

Tobi then looks at Willow while smiling before he spoke up.

"**So my dear how about we find a nice private spot so we can savor this moment."**

Willow smiles a bit before Wisp appeared near the duo before saying this.

"Pardon me but I believe Willow is my bondmate now, so don't think I won't join in this." Wisp said with a stoic look on her face.

Tobi blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"**Very well then. I have no reason to argue with you. Hopefully you and I can get along well Wisp."**

"Maybe, but we won't know unless you impress me, now then, let's go." Wisp said before she walked over to a large bone pile and gestured for Tobi and by extension Willow to follow her.

Tobi then shrugged before he floats to follow Wisp while carrying Willow.

Meanwhile with Finn and the others…

"So, what do you say we head on back to the living world and hope things turn out well with that sexy piece of Bubblegum." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face… seems he's the teasing version of Tobi when not angered.

Everyone sweatdrops before Finn spoke up.

"Only if she's not angry with Jake and me."

"Eh, I can just work my charm on her if needed, can't say it won't at least distract her enough for us to teleport to the City when we get to the treefort." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Finn somehow didn't like the sound of that part regarding Bubblegum before he spoke up.

"Well... let's get going then."

"Right, hey Dad, when I tell mom about you, you better guard your eggs well because I think she may crush them." Emerald said to the Cosmic owl while Hudson was laughing up a storm at CO's face.

Cosmic Owl pales greatly when he heard that before speaking up.

"Uhhh… Gotta go. See you guys later… a-and nice seeing you son." He said before he flies on out of here.

Hudson then burst out with more laugher which made many sweatdrop before Death said this when he pulled his head away from a somewhat breathless Life.

"_**Well I can't say I approve of someone reviving and killing at a whim since there is a natural order of things, but if you win my challenge in the future when your ready and Tobi here hasn't reincarnated yet, you're welcome to challenge me anytime, sorry but can't bend the rules even for a guy as good as Tobi there… now then… were were we…" **_Death said to the group before looking down at Life.

Life giggles before she spoke up.

"I believe you were trying to make me feel good Deathy."

"_**Ah well then… back to pleasing you!" **_Death said before he went back to making out with Life and feeling her body up which caused many to sweatdrop before Hudson said this to everyone.

"Don't take this the wrong way since I'm Chaotic evil, but since you're Marceline's friends, or at least some of you, I recommend running… now… fast and far till your out, these two nearly broke out into tier based sex just now and I doubt they will be stopped again… they did it before with others looking, they will do it again." Hudson said before he sipped his drink for a moment while Death proved that point when he starts to slide Life's dress up while feeling her body.

Finn and Jake blushed before Finn said this.

"Then let's get going then." He said before he surprisingly grabbed Huntress's hand and practically drags her as he and Jake ran with Peppermint Butler bringing up the rear.

Huntress was a bit surprised at that while Emerald chuckles before he sweatdrops and starts running when he heard Life say this.

"OH FUCK DEATHY!"

A bit Later, Finn, Jake, Emerald, Peppermint Butler, and Huntress popped out of the place they entered and the portal to the Dead world closed and it was just the four left.

"Hmm… think that Bubblegum woman cooled off yet?" Emerald said to the others when it looked like the rain stopped.

That's when the group jolt when they heard this voice.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Finn let out a girlish scream before everyone looked back to see Bubblegum and the look on her face.

She was upset when she looked at Finn and Jake with crossed arms.

"Well Finn, Jake, I'll be seeing you later… unless you want me to try and shock her out of that state, I doubt I can help here much so…" Emerald said before he starts to walk away while whistling.

Finn and Jake looked to one another before Jake said this.

"Please help."

Emerald in mid step turned before he starts walking by Finn and Jake and Emerald said this to the duo.

"You two owe me big if this doesn't go well." Emerald said when he approached a upset Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch, though still upset, was confused on why Emerald was coming to her.

"So… upset that we left during the funeral or about that princess plant thing I heard about, just want to be sure before I continue." Emerald said while he stood in front of Bubblegum and his height caused him to look down at her by a bit.

Bubblegum blinked for a moment before she spoke.

"W-Well I was upset about the plant and what do you mean continue?"

"Well… I was going to give these two a slight defence here and say that you may be overreacting, Finn and Jake in the past did revive the plant but you gotta admit that you're partly at fault for leaving those two in charge, I mean I don't know them well but do they look like they have green thumbs?" Emerald said while pointing a thumb at Finn and Jake.

Said duo felt a bit insulted on some parts while Bubblegum did took a moment to think on this before she said this.

"You may have a point."

"Maybe, but if it will help you feel better, since Finn was my son's student and is now going to take lessons at the City of Wiseman, I should feel like making it up to you, maybe I can take you out to a restaurant or something and maybe try and help you calm down?, Just an option, your choice." Emerald said while he slightly bowed to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum and everyone blinked in surprise after hearing that before Bubblegum spoke up.

"W-Wait… aren't you m-married?"

"Well let's just say that my wife and I like to spice things up in the bedroom by inviting lovely ladies like yourself, I do share with her so it's not like she hasn't brought in a few ladies of her own." Emerald said while grinning at Bubblegum's reaction.

Everyone else was shocked after hearing that while Bubblegum, feeling the same thing, was blushing brightly for a moment.

"So my dear bubblegum based princess, interested in going on at least one date?" Emerald said before taking Bubblegum's hand and kissing the top of it like a gentleman before letting the hand go.

Finn and the others blinked in surprise while Finn felt a bit bothered by that for some reason.

Bubblegum blushes from the gesture before she surprisingly said this.

"S-Sure."

"Very well, I do hope you can forgive Finn and Jake for their blunder, in exchange, I'll show you how charming I can be when I put my mind to it." Emerald said when he grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes more before she spoke up.

"O-Okay. If it goes well… I-I'll forgive them."

"Great, I'll see you in three days then for our date so I can get a good lay of the land here and know the best restaurants and all that, now if you'll excuse us Milady, Finn, Jake, Huntress, and I are going to have to go now, if you want something to do, you can figure out how Peppermint Butler here knows how to go to the dead world and back." Emerald said while he quickly pushed Finn and Jake away while Huntress just walked after Emerald to avoid the possible drama between Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler now.

Bubblegum blinks for a moment before she looks at her candy butler before asking.

"Something you want to tell me Pep?" She asked with crossed arms.

Peppermint butler nervously laughed before the scene left the poor butler now to show Emerald, Finn, Jake, and Huntress getting back to Tobi's grave to see that the body was fully buried and the grave looked nice.

Emerald then sighs before he said this.

"Welp, that was close eh everyone?" Emerald said before grinning again.

Finn and Jake was still surprised at what happen earlier before Finn spoke up.

"Yeah. Definitely a close one."

"Now then, hope the date goes well so you two can be let off the hook, got three days so we may as well get to the Treefort so we can get picked up, want to say anything to Tobi's grave?" Emerald said while gesturing for Finn to approach Tobi's grave in case Finn forgot anything to say.

Finn did look sad for a moment before he walk towards the grave and said this.

"Goodbye Master. You were a great teacher and a awesome Wiseman Messenger. You helped me out a lot and… even though you didn't know it but… I always did thought of you as a dad."

Everything was silent for a moment before the group saw Marceline flying into the area while she said this.

"Finn!, there you are, Bonnie was practically on the warpath looking for you and your scent seemed to vanish, you alright?" Marceline said when she saw Finn looking down at the grave when she got next to him.

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Oh hey Marcy. Sorry if I worried you but you know how angry PB gets. Plus I wanted to see Tobi's spirit."

"Yeah… well when Bonnie threw the piano at Jake, I flew off to keep out of the crossfire, still we should get going so we don't see Bonnie, saw her a few minutes ago and she looked upset." Marceline said when she didn't know about the date between Bubblegum and Emerald yet.

That's when Jake said this.

"Uh actually Marcy we already did saw her and well she was upset with me and Finn before Emerald here convince her to date him so she won't be so mad with us. Though she might be upset with Peppermint Butler since he knows magic and stuff."

"Yeah well you know how…. wait…. What!?" Marceline said before getting a shocked look on her face when she looked at Finn to see if Jake was not messing with her.

"It's true Marcy. Huntress also witnessed it." Finn said.

Huntress nods while Emerald grins at that before Marceline said this.

"And she didn't give him a list of things to do to do that?, I mean remember Brago?, you sure that she won't switch with a P-Bot double?" Marceline said which confused Emerald before he looked to Finn and Jake to see what Marceline was talking about.

Said duo blinked in confusion before Jake spoke up.

"Wait, that's what happened?"

"Well remember when Brago was here?, he got mutated somehow and he left with a P-Bot that Bonnie made for double reasons, not too different then the original, just more machine like… I will say those bots are not too bad though, helped Bonnie test them tier wise so…" Marceline said before trailing off to see how Finn would react to that.

"Wait what?" Finn said with a surprised look before blushing a bit.

"Yup, Bonnie can be pretty freaky in the sack and made her bots to be just as or close to as freaky as her… lets just say that being made of gum really makes her flexible." Marceline said before Emerald said this with a grin of his own.

"Nice to know, guess I won't hold back the charm then if I can get to see her wild side." Emerald said while not caring if Finn or Jake heard that, or Huntress as well while she just had her iconic stoic look on her face.

Jake was speechless while Finn almost blush at the idea before he said this.

"I can definitely see where Master got his way with the ladies came from."

"Well I wouldn't say that, I mean I'm pretty sure that ladies would like the fact that since I'm related to the Cosmic Owl, I don't get sick at all so can't infect others as well, downside of being a mortal is you have to be careful." Emerald said while Marceline's eyes widen before she said this.

"You're related to who now!?" Marceline said with wide eyes.

That's when Finn said this.

"Believe me Marcy I'm as shocked as well. See when we got to Death's world, we saw Death, a woman who might've been his girlfriend or wife name Life. Tobi's spirit was there along with Cosmic Owl and surprisingly your dad was there for some reason. But anyway, we found out from Emerald that the Cosmic Owl was actually his dad but I don't think he knew it and neither did Master since that would make Cosmic Owl his grandpa. And that's not the only thing, turns out that Emerald's mom was deity name Isis. You heard of her right? Since that was a name used before the Mushroom War."

Marceline's eyes widen more before she said this to Emerald.

"Seriously!?, she's like a top tier deity in the past, how in the Nightosphere is that even possible?" Marceline said before Emerald shrugged before he said this.

"I don't ask to many questions and lets just say that with Mom and Dad, it was a drunken one night stand so I doubt he would remember, I mean it's Party God's parties, so even his drinks can affect deities, now then, if no one else has anymore questions, I believe we should go to the Treefort so we can be picked up, or Finn and I at least, maybe Huntress since she is my Granddaughter and could probably have some talent for being a Wiseman Messenger, but that's a matter for later." Emerald said when he pulled out a pocket watch to look at the time.

Finn blinks for a moment before he looks at Huntress before speaking.

"What do you think Huntress? Wanna come with us to see where your dad was born?"

"Hmmm… eh why not, got nothing better to do." Huntress said while keeping the same stoic look that made everyone sweatdrop.

That's when Finn looked at Emerald before he asked this.

"Can Jake and Marcy come as well to see the city?"

"Unfortunately no, unless they have a recommendation from another Wiseman or know a few Wiseman sanctioned spells, they are not, can't bend all the rules and what not." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

"Dang." Finn said with a disappointed look before Jake spoke up as he tries to cheer him up.

"It'll be okay Finn. Like Emerald said it's not going anywhere. So I have plenty of time."

"Actually once the city has locked onto the Treefort and the Candy Kingdom, the City will go on autopilot again so we will be floating all over the world, even out of Ooo every now and then." Emerald said to burst Jake's bubble.

Everyone was shocked at the news before Jake asked this.

"Will I be able to see my homie again?"

"I did say that Finn could teleport back to his home when lessons are over right?, all he needs to do is hold on to a pocket watch like this, which is enchanted to allow teleporting to various locations he has been to before, and by using a bit of magic, or a small fee for teleporting to and from to the City, he can be on the other side of this planet and appear at the treefort instantly in time for dinner and he can teleport back, we have tested these spells daily with the more magic inclined beings who don't go insane and slowly worked to the humans who can use magic and aside from the risk of teleporting into a wall, which by the way will be practiced before you actually try teleporting Finn, so a more experienced person will teleport for you hince the small fee, there is nothing else to worry about, so it's not like Finn won't be seen daily here, we have upgraded things since years ago so Tobi's knowledge of stuff maybe good, but a bit dated." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Finn and Jake sighs in relief as they liked that answer while Marceline, who was at first worried of not seeing Finn again, was happy that the human can come back every now and then though looks like she and of course Huntress are gonna have to work harder on getting Finn.

Speaking of Huntress, said wood nymph who may have a stoic look, did felt some relief though could be something else.

"Now then, unless we have anymore questions, are we going to the Treefort?, I would like to see the place where my son crashed in for the last 4 years and I doubt we can do it by standing around here, I heard that he was there for 4 out of the 6 he was gone." Emerald said when he starts walking away.

Finn and the others looked to one another before they followed Emerald before catching up to him and lead him to the treefort.

It took like some minutes or more with Jake's large form helping before the group made it.

That's when Finn spoke up to get Emerald's attention.

"I met Tobi at that very pond and this is spot when it… happened." He said before pointing at the spot where Finn found Tobi.

"Ah, well then, let me get a good look at this place, seems nice enough to live in and the lack of neighbors means no annoying noises." Emerald said before he jumped from Jakes hand and lands near the pond to look around, not aware of the Water Nymph pond and thought it was just a small puddle.

That's when one of the Water Nymphs's head pops up before she asked this.

"May I help you?"

Emerald jolts before he looked down before saying this.

"Oh, hello, didn't expect a lovely lady like you to be here, my name is Emerald, Tobi's Father or Wiseman as he was known by around here until now." Emerald said with the Iconic grin that he and Tobi used.

The first water nymph's eyes blinked while two more water nymph's heads popped up before the one with the ponytail spoke up.

"You're his dad?"

"Yeah, where do you think he got his good looks from, I'm guessing you three had the pleasure of getting to know him well huh?" Emerald said while grinning more at the Water Nymphs.

The trio can see the similarities of the two before blushing a bit from the memories they had of Tobi.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that before he said this.

"Well Ladies, who knows, maybe I can take a crack at getting your affections later, but for now, I got a city to call and a pickup for Finn and I after getting a tour of the place." Emerald said before he starts walking away from the Water Nymph's.

The girls blinked for a moment before the water nymph with long hair looks at Finn before she spoke up.

"Well… see you later Finn. If you ever want to talk we'll be here." She said before the trio went back down.

A minute later, the group entered the treefort, and after a moment of Emerald examining the gold there, the group climbed up the ladder and was surprised to see Phoebe and Bruno sitting in the living room while they sat on tin foil while BMO was being tossed in the air in the bubble by Bruno which made the small bot laugh a lot while Lady sat near Bruno and Phoebe for warmth… wait… how did Bruno get in with his bodies size?

Finn was surprised to see the duo since technically Jake and Lady still lives with Finn before the human spoke up.

"Uh… hey Phoebe… Bruno. What's going on?"

"And how did he get inside without making a hole?" Jake asked.

"Well he just turned into fire and flowed into the house, didn't you see the burnt wood at the door?" Phoebe said with a confused look on her face.

Everyone else blinked in confusion before Finn spoke up.

"I guess we didn't."

"Well Bruno could just smash through a wall if you want if you don't want to deal with burnt wood next time." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

Hearing that reminded Finn of the hole the Phoebe made when she asked for his help before he spoke up.

"No that's okay. He can come through the door."

"I see, so how was getting away from Bubblegum?, sorry about the piano by the way, you sounded good Finn." Phoebe said before Marceline muttered this when she removed her sun hat.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Marceline said with a half lidded look on her face.

Finn blushes from the praise before he spoke up.

"T-Thanks Phoebe. I practice whenever I have some free time."

"Don't forget Marceline here Finn, she sang like an angel in case you forgot." Emerald said while nudging Finn to look at Marceline when she seemed down to be forgotten just now, granted Emerald's compliment did make her blush but since Finn helped her, she thought he would say something about her.

Finn now felt bad after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Oh Glob I almost forgot. I'm so sorry Marcy. I never did got the chance to thank you for singing Master's song. You were really great." He said before he surprised Marceline by hugging her.

Marceline blushed brightly from that while Huntress gave her a thumbs up only which caused her to blush more before Emerald chuckles and said this.

"Well then, since we got some romance out of the way, I'll just take a quick peek at Tobi's guestroom and Finn and I can leave for a bit." Emerald said within earshot of Phoebe.

"W-Wait what do you mean leave? Where are you two going?" Phoebe asked.

Emerald sighs before the scene seemed to fast forward while chibi styles of Everyone watched Emerald speaking at a quick pace while everyone saw him making many hand gestures while the chibi Phoebe made these expressions as he explained what happened in the Land of the Dead, the Candy Kingdom with the date with Bubblegum and up til now where Emerald was going to summon the city to pick them up.

Most sweatdropped at the chibi versions of themselves before everyone looked normal again when Emerald finished explaining things while Phoebe who was shocked at some of info she heard about Emerald's parents before the part of the candy kingdom and stuff before she spoke up.

"Okay now I understand."

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

"Yeah that's pretty much everything. Plus I was planning to tell you before I go but don't worry, like you heard I can be taught how to teleport so I can come back whenever my lessons are over." He said in a reassuring voice.

"Yup, and while no one may visit except other Wiseman Messengers and those who are recommended who have learned a few spells, can visit, Finn can be teleported anywhere with one of these, so if we visit the Fire Kingdom, Finn could teleport there if he wanted… though unless he has a flame shield spell, I wouldn't recommend it because he maybe cooked alive right before your eyes." Emerald said while showing Phoebe the pocket watch which seemed to have many features aside from the clock and teleporting bit, it looked like it could do much more.

Phoebe and the others sees the pocket watch before she spoke up.

"Yeah you're right about that."

"Hehe, yup, now a unique feature of my watch… is this!" Emerald said before he clicked a button on the back before the watch glows a bit before Emerald said this.

"Now we have a bit while the City comes here, so beforehand, wheres the room where Tobi slept in, I hope it was a pretty decent room." Emerald said when he looked around to see if there is a guest room nearby.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"I'll show you where it is." He said before he leads Emerald to Tobi's room.

"But Finn, didn't Wiseman or Tobi sleep on a mattress in the living room?" BMO said before Finn or Emerald could get far and Finn could swear that something snapped in Emerald because Emerald starts to emit a scary amount of energy towards Finn.

Finn gulps before he turns around before speaking.

"Okay. I know how it looks but the sofa pulls out a mattress. Plus I did offer Master a room but he wanted to be close to the bathroom and kitchen."

Emerald still had an angered look on his face before he pulled a surprising 180 by just smiling off of a sudden before saying this.

"Alright." Emerald said which… gave Finn a bad feeling for some reason.

"Wait what?" He said with a confused look but was still having a bad feeling.

"Well considering you're about to meet my wife and daughter… I'm sure they would love to hear all about Tobi's living arrangements for the past four years…" Emerald said before giving Finn a dark grin when he saw the reaction Finn gave him.

Finn's eyes widen in shock before he spoke up.

"Whoa wait a minute. Why do I have to say it? I didn't force him to sleep there."

Emerald rolled his eyes before saying this.

"Well first off, you and them are going to meet and ask questions and sooner or later it will be told and I don't want to be caught in that type of attack, second, you are technically friends with my son's daughter so Maite will most likely be asking you question upon question about if your going to bond with her or not, same with Ruby since she and Huntress may hit it off, Ruby isn't really interested in being a Wiseman but she did learn a few spells with a talent that far surpassed Tobi by a mile, so I'm guessing she may be a prodigy or something who probably could surpass even me if she put her mind to it… finally… if something does happen between you and Huntress, it would make you my grandson in law so to speak, and do you think that once Maite hears about Tobi's death, she would care about the details?, all I'll need to say was that Tobi slept in a living room for four years with Cancer of some kind and wham, better take cover because she may throttle the first thing she gets her hands on." Emerald said when he pointed out those things and the grieving mother factor.

Finn facepalms after hearing that before saying this.

"Glob darnit. Alright but I will say this, I did not know about the Cancer thing before Peppermint said that. I didn't know what it was and Master tends to act like it was nothing."

"Like I said, a grieving mom won't worry about those details until she cools down, so all I'm saying is that if we go soon, you better bring some kind of helmet, her forte is using telekinesis magic to make her weapon swing hard enough to smash through stone with ease so I doubt a skull will survive that kind of impact if she goes into a grief filled rage." Emerald said when he tried to help Finn repair.

Finn gulps after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Ummm, quick question, does Master have any other relatives like an uncle or something?" He asked hoping he doesn't meet any other angry family members.

"Well there's my fraternal twin brother Demonga, my kid brother that we adopted into the family a year before Tobi left so he made some good memories with him named Shunpei, his skills are more into maintaining the city with the latest tech so while he doesn't have many spells, he does know the city inside and out, another lover of mine and Maite named Lillum who loved to tease Tobi and Ruby, and a few old friends of mine who were like aunts and uncles to Tobi who were of similar birth like me, though I'm one of the stronger ones, all you really need to look out for is Demonga, a guy you will recognize that aside from the different hair color, he looks like a mirror image of me but with a cold look in his eyes and Shunpei who may sick some security drones on you for a bit, maybe some others since I don't know who Tobi hanged around with 24/7… you may want to bring a full suit of armor for the possible encounters." Emerald said before he walked by Finn and missed the expression on his face.

Finn and the others blinked in surprise before Finn said this.

"I'm beyond screwed."

"Seems like it, if you want to stay away, no one will judge right?" Marceline said to try and cheer Finn up.

Finn did felt better but shook his head before he spoke up.

"Yeah but Master's family would want answers and even if Emerald tells them what happened, they would still want to hear this from me. I might as well rip the bandaid off and just do it."

"I see, well I'll ask Death for your soul if you get killed there, may have to do a favor or something or do that song thing, but should be interesting as a ghost right?" Marceline said when she felt bad for Finn if the rest of his family was as strong or nearly as strong as him.

Some of the group did sweatdrop at the possibility before Finn spoke up.

"Well let's hope it doesn't lead to that. Maybe they'll go easy on me when I tell them how much of a son I was to him."

"Maybe, but for now, if we're good, then get ready Finn, Huntress, the City is approaching." Emerald said when he walked back into the room before a light rumbling was felt.

Finn feels this before he gave Jake a hug before doing the same to Lady and BMO even though he's in a ball.

Then he hugged Marceline next.

Marceline blushed brightly before she hugged Finn tightly and blushed more when she had trouble putting her arms around him.

Finn blushes before he pulls back and looks at Phoebe.

However he did blush before asking this.

"Will it be okay if I hug you too Phoebe?"

Phoebe smiles before she got up and said this.

"Of course Finn." Phoebe said when she got close to Finn while Marceline let Finn go.

Finn walks up to her and blushes before he wraps his arms around Phoebe and hugs her.

Phoebe blushed greatly at that before she hugged Finn back and thanks to the dress she wore to the funeral which would explain Bruno for protection, Finn could feel how large Phoebe's breasts were under the dress.

Finn blushes a bit when he somehow felt the Flame Queen's clothed breasts on his chest for a moment before he pulls back before speaking up.

"I'll be back." He said before looking at Phoebe, Jake, Lady, BMO and Marceline one last letting them know that he will be back before going to Emerald while Huntress did the same.

A moment later, Emerald said this.

"Well then, Finn, Huntress, just place a hand on my shoulder and we can get going." Emerald said to the group when Marceline got an imp like grin on her face and when everyone was distracted, turned invisible.

Finn and Huntress both placed a hand on Emerald's shoulders as they wait for what happens next.

A moment later, Emerald clinked a button on the watch when the vibrations got intense before Finn, Huntress, and Emerald vanished from the room in a flash of light.

Everyone else cover their eyes for a moment till they uncover and see that the trio were gone.

However, BMO noticed something before they asked this.

"Where did Marceline go?"

Everyone else looked around before Phoebe blinked and said this.

"You don't think…" Phoebe said before the scene shifts to Emerald, Finn, and Huntress appearing in some kind of high tech room and were on some kind of clock like pad with many people working on various high tech hologram like pads and monitors before Emerald said this.

"Welp we have arrived." Emerald said with a grin on his face, the room was sealed so he was a bit excited to see the looks on everyone's faces.

Huntress, who had a stoic look, was impressed of the room while Finn had a surprise look on his face before he spoke up.

"Whoa, this is math."

"Eh, I consider it too time based for my tastes but you know how I am." A very familiar voice said which made Everyone's eyes widen in shock when they looked to see Marceline appearing out of nowhere while she let go of Emerald's robes…

Finn and Huntress blinked in surprise before Finn spoke up.

"You followed us Marcy?"

"What?, did you expect me to follow all the rules?, besides I know you would miss me and the others even before a day passed." Marceline said while Emerald looked to his robes and said this.

"Ugh… remind me to have these robes customized to prevent tricky grabs." Emerald said to himself as a mental reminder.

That's when Huntress spoke up.

"Pretty gutsy move you did Marceline." She said before Finn spoke up.

"Well either way I'm glad she came with us since that's what I did wanted before." He said while smiling a bit.

Marceline blushed at that before Emerald cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and everyone saw Emerald with a twitching eyebrow before he said this.

"Give me one reason to not kick her off this City sized ship for stowing away… and not because she's just a pretty face, I don't even care if she's the Vampire Queen, I can kick her ass off of here mainly for the fact that I'm not the leader for a reason and if she causes trouble, security would outnumber her 10 to 1, and that's for individual security squads." Emerald said while waiting for a reason to not kick Marceline off.

Finn surprisingly got in front of Marceline to protect her before Finn said this.

"I know this may look bad but Marcy is my friend and a radical dame that plays great music. I assure you she won't cause any trouble and besides, she sang your son's favorite song at his funeral since he likes to sing that song whenever he's alone."

However Emerald comically knocked Finn on top of his head before saying this.

"I don't care if she's married to fucking Glob!, I'm part deity so that won't fly and I helped make this place, so unless she is either A, A wiseman, B, a family member, or C, a Student, then I highly doubt she can enter!" Emerald said before Marceline said this when she got a fanged grin.

"Well then, why not let me pick B or C, either B, be a fiance to him or C, let me be a Student here." Marceline said which made all three say this when they looked to her with shocked expressions, even Huntress was caught off guard by that.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" the trio yelled out.

Huntress had wide eyes as she did not see that coming while Finn was flabbergasted before he spoke up.

"Y-You want to be my fiance Marcy? B-B-But we haven't d-dated yet."

Marceline grins at that before she said this.

"Beauty of Finances… they can take as much time as needed before a marriage to see if they mix well or not… so better expect to take me out on a date here soon… that is if you accept… or am I not good enough for you?, I maybe a bad girl but am I that bad?" Marceline said before giving Finn the puppy dog eyes while Emerald couldn't believe he was seeing.

Huntress couldn't believe it as well before Finn said this.

"N-No Marcy. You maybe a bad girl but in a good way. And to be honest… I did had thoughts of dating you just... last time I asked you out you said you didn't like me that way." He said before blushing a bit.

Marceline got a serious look on her face before saying this.

"Well I won't deny that happened, but I'm far older than 18 and at that time, you were much younger, did you think of the moral things happening if people heard about that?, though people can't complain now since you turned 18 and in a good way… and then there is Huntress here, play your cards right and you could get two ladies with you, I mean you and Huntress did kiss after all… and just FYI since I like the look of a stunned Huntress… but she and I made a deal to share you in a sense by working together, she even surprised me with a pretty hot kiss so its not like she and I can't get to know one another as well…" Marceline said before licking her lips when she looked at Finn and Huntress with teasing gazes.

Finn's eyes widen in shock before blushing big after hearing this before looking at Huntress Wizard.

Said Wood Nymph who couldn't believe that Marceline told Finn this did nod her head which meant that it was the truth.

Finn was completely shocked before he spoke up.

"Wow… I never thought this is happening to me… Is it strange for me to… enjoy this?"

"Well considering Mr. Depressed here can't complain much right now about his granddaughter and grandson in law getting it on with me on the side, I don't see why you can't." Marceline said while Finn and Huntress looked to see Emerald on his hands and knees while he mumbled this.

"I… can't believe she suggested… and I can't… believe he agreed…. What's the point of secrets… if people use loopholes like that…." Emerald muttered before his head leaned down when he couldn't object or look like a hypocrite while Marceline was amused at this sight.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well after hearing this and seeing that you and Huntress are willing to share… I guess I can… give it a shot."

Marceline grins before she flew over and wrapped her arms around Finn's left arm and said this when her breasts pressed into Finn's arm.

"So, considering we're about to see a hidden city, hope we can get the tour Dear." Marceline said with a teasing tone to Finn before looking to Emerald who got up with depressed look on his face before he said this.

"I don't care anymore, let's just get going…" Emerald said before he starts to wobble to the exit… seems when it came to trickery, Marceline got him this round.

Finn, though blushing brightly from Marceline wrapping her arms around him, sweatdrops after seeing Emerald before he said this to Marceline.

"Well since we're official, I guess I should do this." He said before he surprises Marceline by actually kissing her lips.

Marceline blushed brightly from that when it caught her off guard for a moment before she went with it and starts to kiss Finn with a heated hunger behind her actions.

Finn continues to kiss her before he actually slides his tongue on the Vampire Queen's mouth before he hugs her making Huntress blinked in surprise as she watched the duo make out.

A moment later, Marceline pulls her head back before saying this.

"Wow, wonder how you were able to kiss that good, got some practice when I wasn't looking?" Marceline said before licking her lips again.

Finn blushes before he spoke up.

"P-Pretty much. I had some practice so when I have a girlfriend, I made sure that the kiss be perfect."

That's when Huntress said this.

"Well with the way you kissed back at the tree fort, I say it was worth it." She said with a slight grin.

Marceline chuckles at that before saying this.

"Who knows, maybe when Finn here takes his lessons, Huntress and I can really get to know one another in private, that is if they have some decent soundproofing here." Marceline said while looking at Huntress when she remembered the teasing she got and would give it back two fold.

Huntress gave Marceline a slight smirk before they heard Finn spoke up.

"Hey guys, I think we should get going because Emerald is giving us that look.

The duo blink a few times to see Emerald giving them a Dark Glare which made everyone shudder before the trio went after Emerald who opened the door and the group exit into the city of Wiseman, and oddly enough it had a night sky instead of a cloudy one.

**Ooo/ Floating City of Wiseman/ Emerald, Huntress, Finn, Marceline**

Honestly high tech doesn't even begin to cover the place, it looked like a massive futuristic utopia that had plenty of people, either Humanoid… or Human walking around in various outfits, some drove in things similar to what Finn and Banana man fixed up, some in two wheeled vehicle versions, some massive, and some were even floating through the air with an orderly manner while small groups of individuals drove through the air in anyway they wanted or some even flew through the air with their bodies only, either they were like Marceline or they were Wiseman with spells to allow them to jump high and far to make it look like they were flying before Emerald said this.

"Welcome to the City of Wiseman, home of the Wiseman Messengers, hope your stay here is pleasant while we go over lessons in the future." Emerald said when he seemed to cheer up a bit when he saw the massive buildings that showed life was even in them.

Huntress Wizard was surprised when she saw the city that her father was born while Finn said this.

"This place is mathematical. I still can't believe there are other humans here. And I thought I was the only one left."

"Well there are other small pockets of Humans in other areas, and we made a large town where this city originally was so we have a base to go back to in case anything happened to the City of Wiseman." Emerald said before he starts walking across the sidewalk in a certain direction.

Finn, Marceline and Huntress were surprised when they heard that as they continue to follow Emerald through the city.

About 10 minutes later, with a few hellos here and there to other Wiseman Messengers, Emerald and the others were in front of an impressive mansion in the middle of the City before Emerald said this.

"Home sweet home." Emerald said before he approached the massive gates with two golem like decorations.

Finn, Huntress and Marceline blinked in surprise before Finn asked this.

"This is your house?"

"Yup, more like a mansion so try to not get lost on the inside." Emerald said before the group starts to enter, however Huntress, Marceline, and Finn at one moment, were following along before Emerald said this when all three saw massive stone hands nearly grabbing them.

"STOP!" Emerald said before everyone got shocked and stumbled back to see that the two Golem decorations… were actually Golem sentries… and high class ones from the speed if they could move that fast with their size.

The trio were shocked for a moment before Huntress spoke up.

"W-What just happen?"

"Golem sentries, they don't react to registered citizens or residence owners and strangers are normally repelled on sight on certain security levels or when a person tries to pass the boundary of the gate here, sorry about that, so crime in the city is practically non existent since we have many security measures in place… Let them in, they're… Family…" Emerald said… though he said the last bit with slight hesitation towards Marceline who giggles nervously at the look.

Finn and Huntress were surprise to hear that before the trio saw the two Golems retract their hands and get back in place before they stood still again.

"Now then, since you're now registered as Family, they won't attack you, in fact if someone tries to harm you near them, they will rush to your defense so added benefit." Emerald said before gesturing for the trio to follow him down the long path.

The trio made sure to remember that before they followed Emerald.

A few minutes later, after walking by many various golem's and traps that didn't register to them, the group was in front of the mansion and saw how big it was close up… could rival the Candy Kingdom castle in height and width… and that wasn't including the many other rooms to give it a fully building like look instead of a castle.

"Wow." Finn said in amazement before Huntress spoke up.

"Did father lived here?"

"Hmm?, oh yeah, up until 6 years ago before he left, but he came to and from the city so I have no idea what he did in the month's between visits for weekly rests, anyway, welcome to my humble home." Emerald said before Marceline said this.

"Humble?, can you try and be more serious, this place looks like it could hold the Candy Kingdom Castle." Marceline said when she was amazed from the raw size.

Finn and Huntress sweatdrop even though she was right since Emerald's home is more like a castle then a mansion. The only thing that counts as a mansion was the Rose Manor that housed Shoko's ghost.

Emerald just shrugged before gesturing for the trio to enter the Mansion.

The trio did just that before a moment later after getting inside, they had surprised looks when they saw the inside.

It looked decked out in Royal level decor, mainly jeweled theme to give this place a treasure room like vibe, all in all, the place looked like it was made for the richest man around here.

"Slamacow." Finn said while Huntress and Marceline rolled their eyes a bit Finn's reaction but couldn't blame him since he was right.

"Slamacow indeed, now follow me, I gave Maite a message when I was in your kitchen and told her that Tobi's student and adopted son plus Tobi's daughter would be coming here for a bit, though she may ask about… Finn's Fiance…" Emerald said before sweatdropping on how he would explain that bit to Maite soon.

Finn gulped for a moment since he would have to explain this to Tobi's mom and sister before Huntress spoke up.

"Everything will be okay Finn." She said before grabbing his hand.

Marceline did the same with Finn's other hand but had one arm wrap around Finn's arm and her breasts pressed harder onto his arm again, bit of a moral boost on her part.

Finn blushes while Huntress sees this and thought of doing that by putting her breasts on his other arm for some morale boost making the human blush even more.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Well Finn, seems like your leading the team, follow me and we can meet your sexy Grandmother and your Aunt in law… try anything with her and no force on Ooo, Immortal or otherwise will save you from my Wrath, alright, alright, good, lets go." Emerald said with a smile on his face before he walked away without waiting for Finn's answer.

Finn, Huntress and Marceline blinked in surprise before Finn said this.

"Okay… don't know where that came from but better make sure I follow that rule."

A bit later, the trio followed Emerald through a pair of doors and said this.

"Maite, Ruby, I'm back." Emerald said to the two ladies in the room and when Finn and Emerald saw them, they had various reactions to their looks.

The first to come out was Maite and surprisingly she was human.

She had pink hair and nice looking skin.

She was also seen wearing glasses, a nice looking dress fit for a Royal and if you see her busts it could either be D or E size.

However Ruby seemed very different when she walked in, Dark Ebony skin, either by some kind of Magic, a serious tan, or it was somehow a natural skin color, maybe from her Grandmother, and blood red eyes that glowed a bit, she wore a simple tanktop and sweatpants and it clashed a bit with the Royal looking decor and she had plenty of scars and plenty of muscle on her body, like she trained hard at least Physically but it only helped her beauty, not hinder it, and her bust was C to D in size while her ass could be defined through the sweatpants and looked toned to hell.

Finn's widen when he saw Emerald's wife and daughter before he saw Ruby and had this thought.

'_Wow… now I can see why Emerald said that warning earlier. She is cute, no… very hot. Though I better make sure to not do anything. Already have two girlfriends now.'_

Ruby looked to him before saying this.

"So, who's the weakling and these two?, looks like he wants to be a Wiseman from the looks of it but seems he's lacking in various things." Ruby said with a analytical look in her eyes… wasn't she not interested in being a Wiseman?

Finn felt insulted by being called weakling but kept his cool before he spoke.

"My name is Finn. And these are my girlfriends, Marceline and Huntress. I was… your brother's student."

Before anyone could say anything, Finn was pulled towards Ruby and with red glowing eyes, growled this at Finn.

"**Was?... you better not be telling me what I think your about to say!" **Ruby said before Emerald moved with shocking speed and knocked Ruby's hand away to say this.

"Enough Ruby, Tobi is Dead, he took down a fragment of the Lich in this boy and because of certain incidents, he's now apart of this Family… treat him as you would family!" Emerald said while Ruby's eyes widen in shock before she got angered and she walked out of the room with Emerald saying this.

"Ruby!" Emerald said before he tried to go after her.

Maite however stopped Emerald before she spoke up.

"Give her a moment Emerald. This was something we did not expect to hear." She said before she starts to cry after hearing of her son's death.

Emerald stopped before he went to kneel next to Maite try and comfort her by hugging her as well before Emerald said this.

"Sorry about that Finn… I was just messing with you earlier but I didn't expect Ruby to do that… look, just… take a few hours resting or something and we can probably talk later, but it is getting late, so I suggest we turn in… I'll tell Maite everything that happened then Ruby so try and not take it too hard alright?" Emerald said when he looked to Marceline and Huntress helping Finn up.

Finn was a bit shocked at what happen before he spoke.

"S-Sure. No problem Emerald."

"All rooms are soundproof so no need to hold back with your… girlfriend and fiance in a guest room nearby, they are marked with a G so can't miss them… I'll be taking Maite to bed for now before calling Mom to let her know what happened." Emerald said with a slight smile before he picked Maite up and said this.

"We can try again later, just be glad Ruby hasn't trained much, she is a prodigy when it comes to these things." Emerald said when he picked up Maite Bridal style before he starts walking out of the room with her.

Finn blinked in surprise before blushing big when he heard that before turning around to look at Marceline and Huntress.

The duo, though surprised, did give Finn a mischievous grin, or Marceline for that while Huntress just looked at him with a slightly excited sparkle in her eyes.

'_Uh oh.' _Finn thought before sweatdropping a bit.

A moment later Marceline said this with a fanged grin.

"Come on Finn, you heard Gramps in Law, time to get freaky to cheer you up." Marceline teased when she gripped on hand while the other was gripped by Huntress who looked at Finn silently, but the message was clear,unless Finn did something, was about to get Tiered 15, that much was certain.

Finn gulps before speaking up.

"Ummm… I supposed saying I'm tired won't change that?"

"Hmm… nope, if you're really that tired then Huntress and I can do the work for you, or if you're that bad, Huntress and I can give you a show to… get you out of that tired state your in… what do you say Hun, think you got the energy… in like Finn?, Would have thought that training would have helped but seems I was wrong." Marceline teased when she floats to Huntress and surprised her by gripping Huntress ass and fondles it.

Huntress jolts a bit before shuddering at the action.

Finn felt slightly turned on from the seeing that before he said this.

"Okay. Truth is… I'm not that tired just… I'm nervous since you guys would be my first." He said while blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Marceline grins before saying this.

"Well then… let's get going… Hun and I got a Human's cherry to pop." Marceline said before licking her lips.

Huntress gave Finn a lust filled look while said human blushes brightly at the looks before asking this.

"You guys aren't gonna be gentle huh?"

"Nope." The duo said before Marceline quickly grabbed Finn and moved with surprising speed towards a Guest room that had no scent in it before she tossed Finn on to the bed with Huntress getting into the room before she locked the door.

Finn was completely caught off guard by that action before he looks up to see what Marceline and Huntress are gonna do.

Turns out, Huntress removed most of her outfit by turning them into leaves while Marceline slid her dress off which slid to the floor to reveal that the duo was in their underwear with Marceline missing a bra which caused her breasts to bounce free E to F cup breasts.

Huntress has her bra on but you see that her breasts were at least D size.

Finn blushes brightly when he saw the duo in their underwear before saying this.

"Oh wow."

Marceline then grins before saying this.

"Thanks but I believe it's your turn." Marceline said before the scene went back to the Dead World to see a surprising sight when it seemed Death works up Life enough to get her and Death well into a Tier based moment with Life riding Death's dick while he held her arms behind her back.

Life grunts and groans as she continues to work her bouncing before saying this.

"O-Oh Deathy! I don't think I'll ever get tired of this dick if yours!" She said before grinding her hips a few times before she resumes bouncing.

Death groans from that before saying this.

"_**Well… it's all yours… so ride away my dear…" **_Death said before he thrusts his hips up to make life bounce harder on his dick.

Life throws her head back a bit after feeling that causing her to bounce even harder on Death's dick.

Meanwhile with Tobi's Ghost, Willow, and Wisp…

Seems the trio was well into getting it on with Tobi on his back but with his feet planted firmly on the ground while he was fucking Willow's ass while Wisp used a plant like dick she summoned to fuck Willow's pussy while she was over Willow and kissing her, all three were in the nude and showed impressive bodies for all, Willow being very shapely, Wisp being toned, and Tobi being really toned even though he was getting on in years and Emerald's charm was barely getting started which shows with Tobi fondling Willow's breasts.

Tobi groans as he could feel Willow bouncing her ass on his ghostly dick while Tobi gropes and squeeze Willow's breasts while said Wood Nymph moans in Wisps mouth as she enjoys this pleasure.

Wisp just continues to thrust her dick in Willow's pussy, but she did move a bit to surprisingly kiss Tobi on the lips to see how good he was.

Tobi was surprised by that action before he went with it and returns the kiss before using his tongue to fight off Wisp's tongue.

A few moments pass before Wisp pulled away before she said this with a stoic look on her face.

"Not bad, personality aside, your not too bad of a kisser." Wisp said before licking her lips.

Tobi chuckled before he spoke up.

"**Thanks and your lips tasted exquisite." **He said with a slight grin.

"Just shut up and fuck Willow's ass, I'm hoping to knock her up before this is over." Wisp ordered before she really got to fucking Willow's pussy while her intentions are shown, seems Willow will be getting another daughter soon at this rate.

Willow moans loud while Tobi was a bit surprised when he heard that before shrugging and said this.

"**As you wish. Hopefully I'll get a turn with you later." **He said before he resumes fuck Willows ass as hard as he could.

"As long as you follow orders, you will get a shot, now focus, I want Willow to feel more pleasure." Wisp said before she gripped Willow's hips and thrusts even harder.

Willow wraps her legs around her mate's waist as she moans and groans from this intense pleasure while Tobi, who didn't say anything, just followed Wisp's command and made sure to really give it good to Willow's ass before Tobi had this thought.

'_**Damn, I almost forgot how good Willow's ass was. Man was I fool to leave her behind even though I had a job to do but still... At least Wisp was there for her. Call me crazy but I think they make a great pair. Hopefully Wisp will like me in the end.'**_

Meanwhile with Hudson…

He was drinking a different type of drink while he sweat mdrops at Life and Death getting it on before he looked to the screen and spits his drink and the mini souls out before saying this.

"Err… Death, I'll be leaving for now but mind telling me who wins this?, Seems you and I are the guys who may win this bet." Hudson said before he left Life and Death alone with one last thought.

"Strange though, Seems Marceline is holding back her real figure from Finn with that form, Dawn had a more shapely figure and had it balanced perfectly, like a mortal Goddess, guess it would be sinful from what I did to Dawn… hehehe." Hudson said before he opened a portal back to his home.

Death continues to enjoy this pleasure before he spoke up.

"_**Huh? What did he say?"**_

Life, while she keeps on riding Death's dick said this when she looked at the screen.

"Well looks like to me that Finn is about get lucky with Marceline and Huntress there." Life said when she stopped bouncing on Death's dick to give him a moment to look at the screen.

Death blinks his eyes for a moment before he chuckles and said this.

"_**Hehehe… looks like me and Hudson here will win this bet."**_

"Well I think it's more like you OR Hudson… now then… why not let me summon one of my servants to keep an eye out while you and I focus on our own fun?" Life said before she used a fanged to nip into her thumb a little before she used a drop of her blood to drip on the ground nearby to have a flower bloom next to the two before it grew into a very shapely woman with flower petals for skirts, rose petals to be exact before Life said this.

"Rose, please keep an eye on the screen and tell me who takes the humans virginity first, do that and Deathy and I will reward you well." Life said when she gave the summoned Plant being the order, she looked beautiful when the rose petals hair showed a lighter pink skin tone, large E to F cup breasts, and wide hips and a round ass that looked perfect to fuck.

Rose grins a bit before she spoke up.

"It will be done Milady."

"Good, and if you want to have some fun yourself, then I can summon your sister Frost if you want." Life said with a fanged grin.

Rose grins in excitement before she spoke up.

"Sure the more the merrier."

Life then chuckles before she place another drop of blood on the ground and from a cocoon of thorns, out popped another woman who could be Roses twin, just switch Rose petals with Thorns that seemed to emits an icy chill.

"You called Milady?" Frost asked before bowing a bit to Life.

"Indeed, Rose can fill you in more but long story short, you and your sister will be mine and Deathy's pets after you two see which lady on the screen gets it on with that human first, if you two get warmed up while watching, then feel free to have fun with one another." Life said before she starts bouncing on Death's dick which shows she was done with orders.

Frost and Rose lick their lips at the scene before they turned around to watch the screen to see Finn, Huntress and Marceline before Frost spoke up.

"Hmm those girls look sexy as hell." She said while grinning.

"Yeah but don't forget the human. He's cute. Wonder what he's packing under those clothes." Rose said while the twins continue to watch what was about to happen.

And they didn't have to wait long when they saw Finn starting to undress on screen while he said this.

"Hope you two enjoy this." He said before a few moments and Finn was only in his boxers.

It also seems that when Finn removed Tobi's hat, he surprisingly wasn't wear his bear hat which caused his long blonde hair to fall till it was mid way on his back.

That's when Marceline, Huntress, Frost and Rose got a good look at the human's body.

His training with Tobi gave Finn some nice muscles here and there and also gave the human a 6 pack.

Marceline licked her lips before saying this.

"Oh yeah… definitely going to enjoy this… what do you think Hun?" Marceline said to the Stoic Wood Nymph.

"Oh yes. Definitely strong although… we haven't seen all of him." Huntress said before she eyes Finn's boxers.

"Indeed, off with the boxers Finn, or we can get rid of them the hard way." Marceline said while sharpening her nails into long claws while Frost said this.

"Oh, the dominant type, I like her." Frost said while she admired how the Human reacted to that.

Finn gulps before he spoke up.

"T-That's okay. I can do it." He said before he brought his hands to the hem of his boxers and slides them down before he kicks them off making Finn completely nude.

If you look at his dick, which is limp for now, it's at least 9 inches long and 2 in width.

Huntress licks lips before she spoke up.

"You are indeed an exceptional beast Finn with an impressive dick like this." She said as she eyed both Finn and his dick with a lust filled look.

Marceline grins at that as well before she said this.

"So how do we get things going?, Want to get Finn worked up Hun by giving him a good show?, And who gets Finn's V-Card, personally it doesn't matter what turn I get a go with him, but I am hoping we could maybe share the dick for a tag team blowjob." Marceline said while licking her lips again when she saw how Finn reacted.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that before he actually starts to imagine getting a team blowjob before feeling his dick get erect.

Huntress chuckles before she said this.

"I think you may have that chance Marcy since I believe he would definitely want that.

"Well before we do that, why not do… this…" Marceline said before she surprised Finn and Huntress by gripping Huntress's arm and pulled her into a kiss and their bodies and breasts were pressed together as a result while Marceline's tongue dances around Huntress's.

Huntress widens her eyes in surprise for a moment before she went with it and kissed Marceline back a bit hard before the Wood Nymph uses her tongue on the Vampire Queen's tongue.

Marceline then used a hand to fondle Huntress's ass while her other hand went to rub Huntress's folds.

Huntress jolts at first before she thought of doing the same thing by putting one hand on Marceline's folds while having the other go to one of Marceline's breast.

Finn watches with a deep blush on his face while feeling surprisingly turned on while feeling his dick get hard.

Marceline noticed but instead of saying anything, she moved to lick and suck on Huntress's breasts and focused on Huntress's nipples, her skills showed when her tongue danced over Huntress's nipples.

Huntress jolts for a moment before she lets out a slight moan from that action.

That's when she up the ante by putting two fingers in the Vampire Queen's pussy before she starts moving it around.

Marceline shudders before sliding a finger in Huntress's ass and starts to finger the tight hole to see how Huntress would react.

Huntress's eyes widen a bit before she lets out a slight groan after feeling Marceline's finger move around.

Marceline then used the fingers on Huntress's pussy to have a couple fingers to finger Huntress's pussy before she used her fingers on both of Huntress's holes.

Huntress groans again before she adds a third finger inside Marceline's pussy before she starts moving it around and starts squeezing Marceline's breast with the other hand.

Marceline moans on that before she sucks harder on Huntress's nipple while the scene went to Frost who was watching what was going on before saying this.

"My my, just foreplay for sure but it seems like some good foreplay, right sister?" Frost said before she looks down to Rose who was deepthroating Frost's plant like dick while Frost fingers Rose's pussy while a vine with soft thorns focused on thrusting wildly in Rose's ass.

Rose pulls her head back so she can breathe for a moment before saying this.

"Right sis. Though I wish we were there. Plus the human's cock looks so good."

"Yeah, but considering we're not there, get back to sucking me off sis." Frost said before gripping the top of Rose's head and forced the Rose based plant woman to suck Frost off while the fingers and vines move at a faster pace in Rose's holes which got more soaked as a result.

Rose gags for a moment but went with it nonetheless before she resumes bobbing her head with gusto.

Frost groans with a pleased tone before the scene went back to see how Finn was holding so far when he watches Marceline and Huntress continue pleasing one another.

Finn, who was blushing brightly, slowly breathes while he felt his dick twitch each time in excitement before he had this thought.

'_Oh Glob… this is so hot. I can't believe I'm gonna have a three way with two hot babes that became my girlfriends moments ago. I feel like Master's way and luck with the ladies somehow rubbed off on me.'_

Speaking of Tobi…

The scene went back to Tobi to show him fucking both Willow and Wisp after she had her dick vanish, while semen was flowing out of Willow's pussy and ass with the latter glowing a bit, and Willow was on her back while Wisp was on top while Tobi's dick was grinding on both Willow and Wisp's buds.

Tobi groans as he enjoyed the feeling his dick being sandwiched by the duo's folds before he placed his hands on Wisps ass before squeezing them.

Wisp groans from that while Willow moans from the feeling of Tobi's dick when they saw it pop up between their pussies.

Tobi groans more before he spoke up.

"**Fuck both your pussies feels so good." **He said while squeezing Wisp's ass cheeks a few times.

Wisp groans from that before Wisp said this.

"J-Just keep fucking us, and don't stop till we cum!" Wisp ordered while she could feel herself getting close slowly.

"**With pleasure beautiful." **Tobi said as he double time on his thrusting while making sure to pleasure the duo good.

The duo moan more while the scene went back to Huntress and Marceline to show that Marceline moved her head way down Huntress's body and with her ass pointing towards Finn, moved her body so that her head was in front of Huntress's pussy before she starts to lick it without penetrating Huntress's pussy.

Huntress Wizard let out a soft moan while Finn, who was watching this, felt his dick twitch again before, without noticing, a bit of precum starts to leak a bit.

Marceline then looked at Finn and shook her ass at him, seems she was giving him the signal to join in now… if he was able if the teasing look in her eyes was any indication.

Finn, though felt tortured, sees the signal before he finally walks over to the duo.

Marceline chuckles before she waits for Finn to get close while she continues to shake her ass at Finn and lick at Huntress's folds, he could even see how wet she was right now which showed foreplay wasn't needed if Finn just wanted to get to the main event.

Huntress moans while Finn gulps at the scene before he finally got in front of the duo.

Marceline grins a bit before she moved her ass back and forth to tempt Finn into approaching her while she finally gave Huntress's body what it wanted and her tongue entered in Huntress's pussy before it starts to thrust in and out at a steady rate while Marceline admired the taste.

Huntress moans a bit loud while loving this pleasure before Finn finally got behind Marceline's ass.

He blushed brightly at how round and perfect it was.

Marceline looked back for a moment before grinning a little before she used a hand that was with Huntress's pussy to open her own folds while spreading her legs and it looked like she was offering herself to Finn, the ball was now in his court, go straight to losing his V-Card or find out what Marceline's pussy tasted like.

There was a lot of things Finn learned about tier 15 thanks to Jake and of course Tobi.

Since this was his first, he'll have to make sure to not rush this.

That's when he gets on his knees, brought his face close to Marceline's soaked folds.

Finn gulps for a moment before he sticks out his tongue and starts licking the Vampire Queen's folds.

Marceline moans at that before she went back to really pleasing Huntress when her tongue shapeshifted to grow small tentacles that attacked all of Huntress's sweet spots while her hands focused on Huntress's ass and asshole when a second finger was added and starts to stretch Huntress's asshole a bit before relaxing before stretching again to see how Huntress would react.

"Gah!" Huntress yelps at first when she felt it before she pants and moans from that action causing her pussy to get wet.

Marceline smirks at that before she doubled her speed when she wondered what Finn was thinking when he was eating her out, same with Huntress when she was eating her out, Huntress tastes good, like a mix of honey and berries, pretty sweet, granted she was undead but many ladies liked to eat her out, same with the rare male over the years, so she wondered what her own pussy tasted like… hmmm… that gives her an idea for much later.

Finn continues to lick Marceline's pussy before he had this thought.

'_Wow… I can't believe I'm tasting my first pussy. Even though it tasted… sour a few times, it taste sweet. Feels like I'm tasting some of the red she sucked out those years till now. Pretty sure I'm tasting some strawberries there.' _He thought before he really starts to eat the Vampire Queen out.

Marceline moans at that before she wiggled her hips to get Finn to eat her out faster and deeper, since this was Finn's first pussy, she would really get him to taste it.

Finn got somehow got the message and made sure to give Marceline what she wants.

Marceline moans more from that before she keeps on pleasing Huntress's pussy and ass before time went to a few minutes later which showed that Huntress and Marceline were not even close to finishing, but Finn on the other hand who had no experience yet…

Finn felt something was building up in his before remembering from his talk with Jake that his climax was approaching.

He didn't want to climax so soon so as he continues to eat Marceline out Finn was trying to think calm while holding his climax back.

For a bit more, Marceline let Finn eat her out before she said this to Finn when she looked back with a begging look in her eyes.

"Oh come on Finn… if your going to blow from just eating me out, why not let me taste that dick of yours in my pussy, its wet enough as is and it will be awhile before I cum if you keeping licking me like that." Marceline said with a begging tone to her voice while she shook her ass again to rub her pussy on Finn's face a little.

Finn was a bit surprised after hearing that.

Though there was one thing he had to ask before he pulls his head back and asked this.

"O-Okay… but before I-I do Marcy… I-I'm sorry if I asked this but… is it… a s-safe day?"

Marceline blinked a few times before saying this.

"No but because I'm undead, chances of me getting knocked up are so small, never needed the pill as well, as for the extra fertile guys or gals, I cast an anti pregnancy spell for just in case moments… for example…" Marceline said before she muttered something and a crest appeared over her womb and settled on it before vanishing.

"There, no chance of knocking me up at all now." Marceline said before looking back at Finn to see if he followed and would start already.

Finn did notice before he spoke up.

"Okay. Sorry if I asked that. Just trying to be safe. Though… I don't mind being a dad someday." He said while blushing a bit at the thought.

"Well…. Considering I'm your fiance, might as well practice for the one on one honeymoon then… so give it good to me Finn." Marceline said while grinning at Finn.

Finn blushes before he got up and aims his dick at Marceline's folds before saying this.

"As you wish... my love." He said before shoved his dick inside the Vampire Queen's pussy before groaning a bit at how tight it was.

Marceline groans at that with a pleased look on her face before she said this while she went harder on pleasing Huntress.

"Good Glob that is a dick, one of the larger ones i've had in my undead life, really going to enjoy this marriage if I can get more of this dick in me." Marceline said before she latched her lip on Huntress's bud and start sucking hard.

Huntress shudders and moans a bit from that action while Finn, who groans as well, took a moment to adjust to Marceline's pussy before saying this.

"A-Anything you… w-want Marcy." He said before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of the Vampire Queen's pussy.

Meanwhile…

Seems Frost was really getting it on with Rose by having her lay back on some vines while Frost fucked Rose's pussy before seeing Finn fucking Marceline on screen.

"W-Well S-sister… seems we got our w-winner… M-Master H-Hudson is the victor… g-guess w-we should go r-report to… L-Lady Life and Lord Death…. After we finish this round." Frost said while she placed her hands on her sisters large breasts and gripped them tightly while thrusting her dick in Rose's pussy.

Rose moans loud before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes sister… l-let's keep… G-GOING!"

Meanwhile…

Death was standing up near the couch while Life used her two snake heads to suck Death's blue ghost like dick and balls while he enjoyed the feeling.

Death groans with a pleased look on his boney face before he spoke up.

"_**Oh yeah… love it when you use those snakeheads of yours love."**_

Life got a pleased look on her face before she used a few tongues to lick at Death's dick and balls with her long tongues to show she liked the taste.

Death shudders from that action before he placed his skeletal hand on top of Life's head before petting her affectionately.

A minute later, Life felt Death's dick twitching faster and faster and in her mouth and can feel his nuts twitching as well until…

Death groans a bit loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum inside Life's mouth.

It made Life groan when she tastes his cum which had a blue glow to it while Life's other head went to suck on Death's nuts to make the orgasm stronger.

And stronger it became as Death continue to climax for about 35 seconds before he finally taps off.

Life then hummed a bit with a pleased tone before she starts to lick Death's dick clean and her own lips as well while she saw Death watching.

Death felt so turned on seeing his wife do that making his dick twitch for a moment.

Life grins at that before turning away from Death and shook her round ass at him to temp Death, seems she wanted Death to continue with her pussy or ass now.

Death grins at the sight before he got behind Life and positioned his dick at Life's ass before before Death inserts his dick insides his wife's asshole.

"OH D-Deathy!" Life moans out when she felt Death stretch her asshole wide before she starts to thrust her hips back and forth on Death's dick while admiring his size.

Death groans at the tightness of his wife's ass before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of Life's ass.

While Life moans at her ass getting destroyed by Death before the scene went to Tobi, Willow, and Wisp to show Tobi fucking Willow's ass while Willow grew a dick that was fucking Wisp's pussy, all in all, Willow was feeling pleasure from her dick and ass while Wisp moans and groans when Willow's dick filled her pussy well.

Tobi enjoys the feel of Willow's ass before he brought his hands up and grope Willow's breasts before Tobi leans down and starts nibbling on the Wood Nymph's neck.

Willow moans at that before she thrusts faster into Wisp's pussy to not only make Wisp feel good which made Wisp moan loudly at that, but Tobi as well when she tried to get him to go as deep as he could.

Tobi made sure to not disappoint Willow when he made sure to thrust deep in her ass before he spoke up.

"**Oh Willow, your ass feels good." **He said before he went back to nibbling Willow's neck while thrusting very hard.

Willow moans more at that before she said this.

"A-And your c-cock feels g-good as well… d-don't stop… f-fucking my ass!" Willow groans out before leaning down to kiss Wisp who returned the kiss with some serious passion while Wisp hugged Willow close when she could feel the Wood Nymph getting close.

Tobi sees this while thrusting before smiling a bit at the scene.

However he did had some thoughts that made him feel sad on the inside like what he never left Willow but still took Finn as his apprentice or what if he never died but still helped the human.

Either way, there's probably no chance of Tobi leaving Death's world so he's making sure to make the best of this pleasure with both Wood Nymphs.

And please them he did when they went into position after position after cumming quite a number of times before the trio was in this position with Tobi sitting on a rock while Willow and Wisp were on their knees next to one another while they were licking and sucking Tobi's dick in various ways while they alternate with licking and sucking his balls and Tobi seemed to be getting close while the two Wood Nymph women were working Tobi's dick and balls more and more until…

Tobi groans and grunts a bit loud before he felt he climaxed hard before feeling his dick spurt out his cum at the two Wood Nymph's faces and breasts.

The two groan and moan when they felt the glowing load hit them while they came lightly themselves before Willow gripped Tobi's dick and strokes it while Wisp gripped Tobi's balls and squeezed them to really get him to cum harder and stronger on them.

Luckily for the duo, Tobi's climax lasted longer for about 40 seconds before he grunts and finally taps off.

When his vision cleared, Tobi looked to see Willow and Wisp kissing and licking the semen off of one another while they pet one another's bodies in sensual ways.

Tobi blushes at the scene while feeling very turned on before he surprisingly felt his dick spring to action.

The duo noticed a moment later before Willow nods to Wisp before Wisp said this when her body was cleaned and Willow moved away.

"Come on, you wanted a one on one moment right?, well…" Wisp said before she got on her back and spreads her legs and her pussy with one hand and said this.

"Come, show me the skills that made you Willow's bond mate in the past…" Wisp said with a light blush on her stoic face.

Tobi blinks in surprise for a moment before he got up and knelt down in front of Wisp before he aims his dick at the nymph's folds before saying this after looking at Wisp in the eyes.

"With pleasure." Tobi said before he inserts his dick inside Wisp's pussy.

Wisp groans while Willow gropes one of her own breasts and starts to play with her own pussy while she watched Tobi fucking Wisp before the scene went back to Finn, Marceline, and Huntress to see Finn thrusting as hard as he could while Marceline really ate out Huntress.

Huntress continues to moan from the pleasure while Finn was enjoying the feel of Marceline's pussy as he thrusts his dick in and out with such force.

Marceline moans and groans at that when Finn was going deep in her before she tightened her pussy muscles to really milk Finn's dick when she did it in a way to make a pattern of tightening when Finn thrusts in her and loosens when he pulls free, but it was still tight on the way out.

Finn groans that action which caused him to thrust even harder.

That's when the human leans down before he used his hands to grope the Vampire Queen's large bosom before squeezing them hard while thrusting.

Marceline groans at that before she used her hair to form a few hands to grip Finn's hips and forced him to thrust harder and faster into her while she licked Huntress's pussy out at a faster rate when things got sweeter when she could feel Huntress getting close and slid both her middle fingers into Huntress's ass and really starts to play with Huntress's ass.

Huntress groans from that action before she uses her own hands to play with her breasts while her climax kept getting closer and closer while Finn felt the same but was too busy pounding Marceline's pussy to notice.

A minute passed with Finn fucking Marceline and Marceline eating out Huntress while Huntress and Finn's orgasm's grew stronger until…

Finn grinds his teeth before he groans loud and climaxed hard inside Marceline's pussy.

Judging from the amount that was being released, it seems that Finn never masterbate before.

Marceline groans loudly from how big the load was before she triple timed it on Huntress on reflex to get her to cum as well before she would switch things up.

It was only a few moments before Huntress groans loud before climaxing in Marceline's mouth as she felt her pussy spray her juices.

Marceline then waits for the two to tap off while she enjoyed the warmth of Finn's seed when it filled her pussy and womb completely and spilled over to drip onto the floor, Marceline thought this was overdue with how backed up Finn was… and she got a good treat from Huntress so bonus there.

It took about 30 seconds for Finn while Huntress got 5 more seconds than him before the duo taps off.

Huntress and Finn tries to catch their breath before Finn spoke up to the Vampire Queen.

"G-Glob Marcy… y-your pussy… f-feels awesome." He said before he kisses and nips Marceline's ear.

Marceline moans at that before she said this with a fanged grin.

"Don't be too proud Finn, I have not even begun to get my groove on, just wait till you get to my ass… and maybe Huntress for my pussy or mouth if she can grow a dick… or if not, could be fun either way to grind pussies on one another while Finn fucks us." Marceline said while winking at Huntress.

Finn blushes when he heard that while Huntress who blushes as well grins at the Vampire Queen before she said this.

"Oh I can grow one alright."

"Well then, bring it out, I got a show for you two and I want to see what your packing." Marceline said with a flirtatious tone to her voice.

Huntress grins before she moved her up for a moment and starts concentrating before a moment last something phallus shape starts to appear above Huntress's pussy.

It was at least 8 inches long and 2 in width.

Marceline grins at that before she said this.

"Well then, might as well give you two a good show." Marceline said before she stood up and floats away to the bed and laid down on it before saying this.

"This is just a viewing session right now… doesn't mean you can't make your own fun though… oh and one question Finn… ever masturbate?" Marceline said while grinning at Finn.

Finn blushes in embarrassment before he said this.

"Well… no."

"Well then… small tutorial while I give you and Hun here a good show… grip your dick… and start stroking it and don't stop til you finish, thought Jake and your master gave you the talk, guess they skipped that lesson huh?" Marceline said while she waits for Finn to answer.

Finn blushes more before he said this.

"N-No… they told me everything. It's just I've been training and adventuring also… i-it's hard to m-masterbate when you have other roommates."

"Well you are not with roommates… but with lovers… so why not show us what you can do while I give you and Huntress a good show right about now..." Marceline said before she used her hair to pull some pillows behind her to make a faux chair and when she gave Finn and Huntress a good view, she starts to play with her breasts, but the real kicker was her tongue lengthening and her tongue went right into her own semen filled pussy and it starts to thrust in and out and move around while Marceline pressed her breasts together around her tongue to make it look like she was giving it a titfuck, she even moans sensually to help with the show while Finn and Huntress in turn when they saw that happen…

Huntress was surprised when she saw that before she grins at the scene while Finn was shocked after seeing Marceline do that though surprisingly it made his dick twitch in excitement before he actually used one hand to grip his dick before the human starts stroking himself.

Marceline grins before she said this.

"Ohhh yeah, show me what you can do Finn, don't forget to join in Huntress…" Marceline said with a sensual tone to get Huntress to join in.

"Already on it." She said before she starts stroking her dick with one hand as well.

Marceline grins at that before she went back to making her breasts move on her tongue and a second bit formed on her tongue to give it a snake tongue like look before that part shot into Marceline's ass which caused her to moan more and moved her tongue and breasts even faster.

Huntress and Finn groans as they stroke their dicks while watching this before the duo had these thoughts.

'_Hmmm… she just makes things even more interesting. Definitely picked the right girl to share Finn with.' _Huntress thought with a sly smirk as she stroked her dick while Finn had this thought while stroking his dick.

'_Oh wow. No matter how weird or strange this is, Marcy looks even more hot when she does that.'_

Marceline smirks at that before she decided to tease Huntress when she focused a bit to grow a dick that was a full 12 inches in length and 4 in width, seems she was going to show she was a monster class lover before part of her tongue looped around Marceline's dick and starts stroking it while moaning with a pleased tone.

Finn and Huntress's eyes widen when they saw how big Marceline's dick was compared to the duo's dick before both their faces blushes when they saw the Vampire Queen using her own tongue to stroke her own dick.

Surprisingly it made the duo stroke their dicks a bit fast while wishing they were getting the treatment.

Marceline however just winked at them before she moved her tongue faster and faster on her own body while her breasts moved on her tongue more and more while Finn and Huntress stroke their dicks faster and faster until…

The duo groans and after a few more strokes, Finn and Huntress groans again before they felt their dicks spray out their cum hard before you see both loads heading straight towards Marceline.

Marceline groans quite a bit when she felt the semen hit her body in various places which got her covered with semen before saying this.

"Damn… thats a lot of cum that you two have… so Hun… want to finish me off?, you can pick the way if you want." Marceline said while she showed Huntress her pulsing dick.

Finn and Huntress pants before hearing that while Huntress, who blushes a bit, walks over to the Vampire Queen till Huntress was in front of her dick.

That's when the Wood Nymph opens her mouth and leans her head down before she swallows Marceline's dick as much as she could before Huntress starts bobbing her head before you hear slurping sounds.

Marceline moans at that before she said this to Huntress.

"Say Hun… since your mouth is busy… why not let Finn have a turn with you after you have that dick vanish?" Marceline said before grinning at Huntress who worked her dick.

Huntress couldn't respond since she was busy sucking on Marceline's dick but she did get the message before she made her dick disappear.

Marceline chuckles at that before she said this to Finn.

"So Finn… bet Huntress's ass looks tempting… want to lose your anal virginity to her?, it's where you fuck her ass... I loosened her up for you so no need to worry." Marceline said while she looks to see Finn's reaction to knowing he may fuck Huntress's ass.

Finn's eyes widen before blushing big after hearing that before he got a good look at Huntress's ass while said Wood Nymph, who keeps bobbing her head, shook her ass to entice Finn.

Said human was indeed enticed when he saw that which made his dick twitch in excitement.

"Hehe… well Finn, seems she is begging… so why not give her what she wants… and fuck her ass." Marceline teased while placing her hand on Huntress's head and starts to make her take more of Marceline's dick in her mouth which caused Huntress's ass to shake as a result.

Huntress gags at first but takes it anyway while Finn gulps when he starts walking towards the duo before Finn got behind Huntress Wizard's ass.

He then grabbed her hips before aiming his dick at the Wood Nymph's ass.

It was only a moment or two before Finn took a deep breath and inserts his dick inside Huntress's asshole.

Marceline grins more when she heard Huntress groan loudly before looking at Finn to see how his first time fucking a woman's ass was going.

Finn shudders and groans from when he felt the tight vice grip on his dick before he had this thought.

'_Fuck… Huntress's ass is so snug and tight. It's probably tighter than Marcy's pussy.'_

Marceline grins more at the expression on Finn's face before she looked at Huntress while wondering what she thought about Finn fucking her ass.

Huntress still groans from having Finn's dick in her ass before thinking this.

'_S-So big. He is truly an exceptional beast.'_

For a bit, about 5 minutes or so, the trio continue to go at it before Huntress finally felt Finn and Marceline's dick's twitching hard in her mouth and ass.

Finn groans each time as he thrusts his dick as hard as he could inside Huntress's as his climax got closer and closer, same with Huntress who sucked Marceline's dick at a faster and faster rate.

Marceline in turn groans loudly while she held Huntress's head down before cumming hard right down Huntress's throat.

Finn groans loud as well before he came very hard in the Wood Nymph's ass like if the human was trying to breed with her.

Huntress moans loudly at that which got gargled a bit when Marceline's dick when it made it hard for her to make noise while her pussy squirts on the ground which showed that Finn and Marceline made her cum hard in turn.

Finn groans when he felt Huntress's ass tighten a bit around his dick as he continues to climax for 35 seconds before he finally taps off.

Marceline did the same when she grunts and taps off before she pulled her dick out of Huntress's mouth to let her breath while Marceline said this.

"Phew, been awhile since I was last able to get my rocks off, bit backed up so sorry if you choked a bit Hun, but from the stain on the ground, seems you enjoyed the treatment huh?" Marceline said while looking at Huntress.

Huntress, who finally taps of and was able to swallow some of Marceline's vampiric cum, was trying to catch her breath a bit but was able to send the Vampire Queen a thumbs up meaning yes.

Marceline chuckles at that before she said this.

"So you two… why don't we finish this up by letting you two fuck me in any way you want… just ask and I'll follow you next order… Master and Mistress." Marceline said to tease the duo greatly by posing a bit on the bed.

Huntress and Finn, after finally collecting themselves, we're surprised at the tease but did like when Marceline called them that.

That's when they both looked at each other before they looked at Marceline and said this in unison.

"Standing up."

Marceline grins before the scene went back to semen filled and covered Frost and a semen filled and covered Rose when they went back to Life and Death to report things before blushing brightly when it seemed Tobi's group joined in to really make things interesting.

Tobi was getting a blowjob from Life and Willow while Wisp was getting her ass pounded greatly by Death.

Frost and Rose blushed more at the sight before saying this.

"Milady Life, Lord Death, we got the result of who took Finn's virginity out of Huntress and Marceline." The Duo said as one to the Life based deity.

Death and everyone else perked up when they heard that before Death asked this.

"_**Really? Who is it?"**_

Frost and Rose looked to one another before Frost said this while bowing a bit.

"Well Marceline my Lord Death, I'm sorry to say but you lose the bet and Hudson won, as well as the some of the ghosts since we heard they get a favor or something if some of them won a bet here as well." Frost said while she worries that Death would be displeased.

Death grumbled for a moment before he said this.

"_**Dang…. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now."**_

"If it's any consolation Lord Death, Huntress did have Finn take her anally, so he lost his virginity with taking a woman's ass so maybe you can work out a side thing with Master Hudson if he's in a good mood from winning the bet." Rose said to try and cheer Death up.

Death did rub his chin for a moment after hearing that suggestion before he said this.

"_**Hmmm, when you say it like that, I say that works for me greatly." **_He said before grinning.

That's when Life said this when she looks at the duo's bodies.

"I see you two enjoyed yourselves." She said while smirking.

"Indeed Mistress Life, I'm sorry if we took to long but we really enjoyed the view of Finn and his two women going at it, is there anything we can do to help you feel better while you enjoy yourself?" Frost said while bowing lightly to Life while Rose did the same while using the Mistress term, seems they wanted to join in and wanted to please Life in any way they could.

Life did took a moment to think on this before she spoke up while grinning.

"Well if you two want to earn my forgiveness… then how about joining in on the fun? What do you say everyone?"

Everyone else agreed before Wisp said this when she looked to the duo with a Stoic look on her face.

"Considering the situation, you may as well go to Life and Willow since their mouth's are busy with Tobi there." Wisp said before wiggling her ass on Death's dick to get his attention.

Death groans for a moment before he spoke up.

"_**She has a point there."**_

"Very well, Mistress Life, who do you want as a partner while you service this ghost?" Frost said while she looked at Tobi for a moment.

Tobi felt a bit insulted for not being called by his name while Life took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Hmmm, how about Rose goes to Willow and you Frost come to me." She said while grinning.

Frost and Rose bow to Life a bit before Rose said this.

"Very well Mistress, Miss Wood Nymph, since we are similar in nature, shall I service you with or without a dick?" Rose said when she looked to Willow before Frost said this.

"Pardon my wording but same to you Mistress, shall I grow a cock to please you or do I not so I can please you by eating you out?" Frost said while bowing to Life a bit.

Life and Willow looked to one another and it seemed they both know what they before they look at Frost and Rose and said this in unison.

"With dick please."

Frost and Rose bowed a bit before they both summoned their dicks and the two saw how large they were, both around 10 inches in length and 3 in width, Frost had soft thorns on her dick to act as bumps, Rose had ridges.

Life grins at the sight before she saying this.

"Alright girls. Pick a hole and start fucking."

A moment later, Frost and Rose bowed before they walked behind Life and Willow respectivly before Frost starts fucking Life's ass while Rose went for Willow's pussy while they had tight grips on their waists.

Life and Willow groans loud before they start moaning from the pleasure before the duo went back to pleasing Tobi's dick.

Wisp saw that before she looked to Death and said this.

"Well seems were the only one's not going at it, want to change that?" Wisp said with a slight grin on her face to show she was enjoying this even if the grin was small, it might as well be a full blown grin to most.

Death chuckles before he asked this.

"_**Sure. What do you have in mind?"**_

"Simple, keep on fucking my ass but I want you to really go all out, I'm not a delicate flower after all." Wisp said to get Death going.

Death grins widens a bit before he grabbed hold of Wisp's hips and instead of saying anything, Death just straight up starts thrusting his dick up inside the Wood Nymph's ass to give her what she wants.

Wisp moans and groans loudly when that happened before the scene went back to Finn and Huntress who were fucking Marceline while she used her floating powers to keep in the air while Finn and Huntress held her legs apart, thanks to the floating, it made it very easy to bounce Marceline on their dicks, Huntress was fucking Marceline's pussy while Finn was fucking her ass this time to switch things up with her while Marceline moans and groans while she held onto Huntress and their breasts pressed together.

Finn and Huntress groans a few time while they thrust their dicks in the Vampire Queen's holes as hard as they can while grinding their teeth a bit.

Marceline then surprised Huntress by kissing her on the lips and starts to have her tongue to fight Huntress's while wondering what Finn was thinking when Huntress starts to fight back which made the kiss hotter to look at.

Huntress moans at the kiss while Finn, who keeps pounding Marceline's ass, saw this before he starts thinking.

'_Glob this is amazing. I never felt pleasure like this before. Plus the way Huntress and Marcy kiss is very hot along with the way their breasts touch and stuff.' _He thought before he got hard on his thrusting like an animal in heat.

Marceline moans at that while she wondered what Huntress was thinking considering she was getting it on with Finn and herself, the Vampire Queen, not something that would happen every day, Marceline may go around to a few ladies but she rarely went for other men for obvious reasons.

'_Hmmm, out of all the sexual partners I've been with, Marceline and Finn are proven to be the best. Granted Finn was a virgin but thanks to training with father, his stamina is quite impressive. I truely pick a wonderful beast. Marceline is something else. When I suggested that we share Finn, I was a bit surprise that she agreed. And here we are now. Hehe, definitely gonna enjoy this love triangle we have.' _She thought before she thrusts her dick hard in Marceline's pussy while kissing her.

Marceline moans more before she just lets Finn and Huntress do whatever to her body, she was undead so no matter how many times they would cum, it would be near impossible for her to get knocked up, impossible now for a time with the anti-pregnancy spell in place, but it did allow her to have a lot of fun right now and in the past as well with some of the past lovers she had.

Out of all her past lovers, there were some that were memorable.

There was Bubblegum due to the history they had before they broke up but later became friends again. Regrettably there's Ash who remains at the very bottom of the list for beyond obvious reasons.

Marceline did remember having some fun with a few wolves like a whywolf, werewolf and firewolf. There was also that time she encountered Jungle Princess masterbating in the jungle and one thing lead to another.

There was also that time with that Dragon and his sister who could transform into humanoid forms to make things convenient for many reasons, but unlike the usual ones that were long body wise, this one looked more like an iconic dragon from those story books, wonder if she should visit them and tell them the news. Finally there was that run in with that Unicorn as well, helpful with healing magic as well so pretty decent fellow.

Point is, Marceline found quite a number of lovers over the years so she had plenty of experience with many beings, which caused her to outlast Finn and Huntress when she felt them getting close, with the latter not being a slouch herself, by their throbbing dicks so Marceline just lets the two keep going and going until...

Finn and Huntress groans loud before they climaxed very hard in Marceline's ass and pussy though Huntress looked like she was copying Wisp and was trying to knock the Vampire Queen up.

Marceline groans loudly when she came hard before her holes tighten and starts to milk their dicks to get everything they got while Marceline waits for them to tap off.

Finn and Huntress kept climaxing for about 40 seconds before they both finally tapped off and tries to catch their breath while holding onto Marceline for a moment.

Marceline took a moment to sigh with relief when she catches her breath before she used a hand to rub the back of Huntress's head and did the same with Finn when she formed her hair hand and it rubbed Finn's comfortingly.

As Huntress tries to catch her breath, Finn nuzzles his head on the crook on Marceline's neck before Finn spoke up.

"W-Wow… Marcy."

"Hehe, well Finn, gotta say, I'm impressed a virgin like you lasted this long, I wonder how good you can get when you get more experience… maybe we could bringe Pheebs here to really make it hot in bed eh?" Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn's eyes widen when heard Phoebe's name before he spoke up.

"Um well… n-not sure if that will happen. I mean... Phoebe and I are just friends now."

"You sure?, cause from the blush on her face when you got near her, she may think otherwise, especially with that Lich thing that I overheard a few times." Marceline said while grinning at Finn.

Finn did remember that the Lich fragment was the cause of them to split up and he did remember the blush Phoebe gave when they hugged.

That's when the human said this.

"Well… even if that was true, I don't want to rush that. I'm hoping to at least to wait and see where our friendship leads to. For now, I want to enjoy being with my radical dame and wood nymph."

Marceline grins at that with a slight blush on her face before she said this.

"Well considering how… excited you are to spending time with us… why not continue?" Marceline said before she, and Huntress on the bed when she took a moment to rest, looked down to Finn's nether regions.

Surprisingly enough, Finn's dick hasn't gone down yet. Seems the hero's libido was a bit stronger than ever.

Marceline then gestured for Huntress to get close to her for some reason.

Huntress was confused before she did just that to see what the Vampire Queen was gonna do.

To some surprise, or not so surprise, Marceline pulled Huntress in for a heated kiss before she pulled away to whisper in her ear for a moment before the duo grin while their faces were hidden from Finn… seems Marceline had a plan or something.

Finn, though thought that the kiss was hot, was deeply confused on what was going on before thinking this.

'_Okay… something's gonna happen. Should I be worried?'_

A moment later, Huntress looked back while placing a hand on her ass while Marceline moved her head before Finn saw the duo giving Finn cute looks on their faces before they said this as one.

"Oh Finn…." The duo said while they blushed lightly, seems what Marceline had in mind would really cause Finn to lose it if it made both of them blush.

Finn blushed brightly while thinking how cute the duo blushed before he walk towards the duo before climbing on the bed with his dick twitching in excitement.

The duo then said this to finally make Finn snap.

"... Come and give us that cum Finn… knock us up and let us bear your kids." The duo said to put the final nail in the coffin for Finn's restraint.

Finn's eye widen for a second after hearing that but thought of the two bearing his kids was enough for the human to pounce on his girlfriends.

That's when he first thrusts his dick to Marceline's pussy after sliding it inside before shoving to are three fingers in Huntress Wizard's pussy.

The duo groans loudly before the scene went to Ruby in a different area of the mansion while she was doing the best she could to destroy a punching back that was full body sized that oddly enough had a drawing of Finn's face on it.

**Ooo/ City of Wiseman/ Emerald's mansion/ Training room/ Ruby**

Punch, after punch, kick after kick, Ruby had gritted teeth when she punched and kicked the bag repeatedly while she worked out her anger at finding out her brother was dead, contrary to most, while she didn't want to be a wiseman messenger, she did respect the profession and how hard Tobi did to be one.

Ruby punched and kicked the bag with such force before she said this when she took a moment to breath.

"Stupid Finn….*Punch*... That weakling…. *Kick*... He's the reason that Tobi died…. *Kick combo* He will…*Punch combo*... pay for this…*Punch and kick combo*"

Meanwhile while Ruby keeps on venting and plotting on ways to get back at Finn...

**Ooo/City of Wiseman/ Emerald's mansion/ Master bedroom/ Emerald, Maite**

Shortly after Emerald left the room after Ruby stormed off, he took Maite to his room to explain things after carefully helping Maite into her nightgown and he was sitting behind her while he gently brushed her hair to help her relax.

"So with the normal calm that I have during the funeral I was able to understand a few things that I told you, the Lich fragment that Tobi fought and the 4 years Tobi spent with Finn out of the 6 he was gone, Tobi's cancer, his daughter Huntress who Finn seems fond of and his… fiance Marceline the Vampire Queen..., the Dead world and how to get there, seeing Tobi's ghost and what not, even mess with him to bring Willow to our bedroom, and maybe Willow's new bondmate Wisp since I know you like to roleplay with a lady or two with Lillum, using that charm that granny gave me to make a person able to interact with ghosts who are not formed on Ooo since I bluffed a bit and said I got some of mom's skills even if the only thing I got is the dream walking from Dad and the immortality it gives, guess mom was right about me having no talent and only hard work backing me, and you know the rest and possibly a Date with a gum based princess… I know how much you like to get to the center of a sweet princess and she could be the sweetest you ever taste." Emerald said while trying to keep the anger outburst a secret… and add the fact that Emerald didn't have Isis's powers…

Maite, after hearing everything, took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Okay bit of a shocker after hearing this. I mean I'm shocked that Tobi had or has a relationship with this Willow woman and that they have daughter. Then of course his apprentice Finn, whom our son seems to treat Finn as his own, along with the fact that both Huntress and Marceline having a relationship with him. Though I have no problem. Though I hope to get to spend some time with my granddaughter and hear what Finn and Tobi did. I would very much like to meet Willow and her mate along this Bubblegum person as well."

"Well it would have to be tomorrow while we try and get Ruby to calm down, she may not want to be a Wiseman messenger, but she does have the skills, and respected Tobi greatly, hope she doesn't do anything risky." Emerald said while he keeps on brushing Maite's hair.

Maite sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"Yes that's true. Though I'm pretty sure you and I both know that Ruby is probably planning something to get back at Finn. We're gonna have to try and keep them separate."

"Yeah… for multiple reasons…" Emerald before growling a bit when he boils at the thought of his little girl alone with Finn, granted Finn was with Huntress… and Marceline, but stranger things have happened in Ooo.

Maite somehow sees the look from mirror in front of her before she spoke up.

"Um… dear?" She called.

Emerald shook his head a moment later to snap him out of his anger before saying this.

"Yes Maite?" Emerald said when he starts to brush Maite's hair again.

That's when Maite asked this.

"Can you take me to Death's world so I can see Tobi's spirit?" She asked while changing the subject.

"Well it would have to be after we get a good night sleep, but tomorrow we can stop by, learned that we can enter the dead world anywhere we want, I'll tell you later but right now it is late so who knows what Tobi is doing right now… maybe getting it on with Wisp and Willow..." Emerald said before he put down the brush and gently starts to massage Maite's shoulders.

Maite hums a bit at the massage before she spoke up.

"Yes well when I see him, he's gonna get an earful for making us worry and for not knowing about his own daughter."

"Well until then, why don't we… go to bed for now and I give you the magical touches you love." Emerald said before he gently moved Maite's hair to one side and lightly kissed Maite's neck to show where he was going with this.

Maite shudders from the action before she turns her head before using one hand to grip the back of Emerald's head before Maite brought her lips to her husband's lips.

Emerald returned the kiss before the scene fades to black with Emerald carrying Maite back to bed to help her relax in his own way… the loving way that a husband would do for a wife when they had a stressful day.

**A scene opens up to find Atomsk, TME, Monica and Heather still at the park talking to one another before Atomsk said this.**

"**Boy that was a long one." Atomsk said.**

"**You can say that again." TME said while he… pets a full grown beard on his face with a sage like expression on his face.**

**Atomsk, Monic and Heather sweatdrop at the look before Atomsk and Monica said this.**

"**Shave it off please."**

**TME sweatdrops before he snapped his finger and his beard poofed away before he said this.**

"**Cannot get some good comedy nowadays, anyway, instead of going over the story in detail, why don't we just enjoy this meal with one comment from each about the favorite "part of your story… Atomsk, Heather, Monica, any of you want to go first?" TME said before he grabbed a sandwich and starts to munch on it.**

**The trio looked at one another before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Well out of everything that we put, my favorite part would have to be with Finn and Marceline singing Tobi's favorite song."**

"**Indeed, Granted we couldn't play it for various reasons, but I will admit to a like there, Heather, Monica, you two?" TME said while grinning at the two women.**

**Monica and Heather took a moment to think on this before Monica spoke up.**

"**Well I like the part where Phoebe and Finn hugged and Phoebe finally forgiving him about the lie since now everyone knows what really happened."**

"**Yeah, opens the door to some fiery passion down the line, Heather, what about you?" TME said before he looked to Heather with an excited look to see what she would think.**

**Heather took another moment to think on this before speaking up.**

"**Well… my favorite would have to be when they're at Death's domain and that Emerald, Finn, Willow and Huntress had a nice reunion with Tobi's ghost. There was also some good Tobi and Willow romance as well."**

"**Hehe, yeah, mines were Marceline turned the Tables on Emerald and said she was Finn's fiance out of the blue, bet no one will expect that huh?, also side bit for me was the little bit at the end where Emerald admitted to Maite and fibbed greatly to the others is how he got no abilities except for the Dreamwalking part and the immortality ability from the Cosmic owl, wonder how that will affect the story down the line." TME said before chuckling at how this version of Emerald reacted and how while he didn't have deity skills except for those two, he was still strong from effort alone.**

**Atomsk, Monica and Heather chuckled as well before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**I guess we'll just have to get further in the story huh? Especially with what Ruby is planning right?" He asked while grinning.**

"**Oh yeah, and who knows, things could be similar like with a Finn and Bronwyn moment and Finn and Ruby could hook up much to Emerald's rage which could be funny, and Ruby's plans could backfire to make that happen if you get what I mean." Emerald said while wiggling his eyebrows at the trio.**

**Monica and Heather chuckle while sweatdropping while Atomsk chuckled before he spoke up.**

"**So true. And don't forget, Finn is gonna have to meet some of Tobi's family members since they probably haven't heard about Tobi's death and all."**

"**Yeah, Finn's going to need all his luck with the rest of Emerald's family, I feel bad for him but he does have Marceline and Huntress as allies, so he's not alone, and there is much more in store, but instead of talking about it more, why don't we finish this outro and get back to this picnic, I think ants are trying to carry the basket away." TME said when he noticed the basket wiggling away and he lifts it to see an army of ants who retreats when they got discovered which made TME sweatdrop when an ant declared that he would rue the day he got in their way before that Ant ran off.**

**Atomsk, Monica and Heather sweatdrop at the scene before he spoke up.**

"**Think we should teleport to a different spot with no ants?"**

"**Eh why not, but mind leading us out first?" TME asked while he looked around to make sure no Ants would pop up.**

**Monica and Heather also looked around before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Hey everyone, we hoped you enjoyed this new chapter of "Wiseman Messenger" after so long which we apologize for that. We also hoped you enjoyed drama, comedy and of course the romance which led to some steamy lemon scenes. So anyway, sorry to cut this intro short but we're gonna get out of here to avoid those pesky ants so TME and I can enjoy the picnic with our girlfriends. So until next time, deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black just as the group starts to get up and gather their food.**


End file.
